La voie du sang
by plumedoree
Summary: Cela fait 7 ans qu'Harry n'est plus. Durant ces 7 années de paix, Ginny a finalement refait sa vie. Agent de la brigade magique, la voilà confrontée à une affaire de vol, et de vampires, qui la mènerons vers un passé qu'elle pensait enterré.
1. Chapitre 1 Le cours de la vie

**Chapitre 1- _Le cour de la vie_**

Ginny s'étira pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Après quoi, elle se repositionna sur son fauteuil et réfléchit. Sa plume d'oie attendait patiemment que la jeune rouquine lui dicte quoi écrire. Au lieu de lui donner satisfaction, Ginny soupira. Elle adorait son métier. Ca oui. Etre agent de la brigade magique la passionnait. Et elle était plutôt douée. En deux ans qu'elle exerçait cette profession, Ginny avait à chaque fois mené ses missions à bien et arrêté un bon nombre de criminels magiques. Elle ressentait une satisfaction à chaque affaire bouclée. Jusqu'au fameux moment. Celui où venait la rédaction du rapport. L'écriture n'était pas son fort. Elle préférait être sur le terrain que derrière son bureau à fixer un parchemin quasi vierge. Malheureusement cela faisait également partie de son métier.

Ginny soupira.

Son regard se posa sur le rapport du tribunal qui lui était parvenu ce matin à la première heure. Cela concernait sa précédente affaire sur un loup-garou qui avait tué plusieurs sorciers. En bas de la première page de papier jaunit, une nette et fine écriture à l'encre rouge dessinait les mots suivants : Hermione Granger, avocate à la cour. Une chose était sûr, Hermione était bien plus rapide qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de rédaction. Le procès s'était achevé hier seulement. Ginny soupira de nouveau en pensant à la chance qu'avait eu son coéquipier - pour cette affaire - d'accompagner le loup-garou à la prison des sorciers. Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face et c'était Ronald Weasley l'heureux petit veinard, et elle, se retrouvait en charge du rapport

- Alors, c'est la panne Weasley, dit un homme qui passait à côté du bureau de Ginny.

- Sèche, confirma-t-elle à Dylan Jefferson, un de ses collègues policier.

- Allez courage, écrit encore quelques mots et le patron te mettras sur une autre affaire.

- J'ai hâte oui, soupira Ginny en fixant avec lassitude sa plume blanche qui sautillait à présent d'impatience, marquant son parchemin de petits points d'encre bleu.

Une personne frappa brièvement à la porte battante de l'open-space et entra sans attendre de réponse. Quelques personnes la saluèrent comme d'habitude.

- Hermione, s'écria Ginny. Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais qu'on devait se voir à treize heures.

La jeune femme brune lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je sais, mais ma plaidoirie a été avancé, alors je suis venue voir si tu étais disponible maintenant.

Ginny regarda son parchemin plus couvert de tâches que de mots, et sa plume impatiente. Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver.

- Pas de problème !

Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et après un « Je sors déjeuner » quitta le bureau avec Hermione. La plume, boudeuse, se coucha d'un geste sec sur le parchemin, le marquant d'un long trait d'encre bleu.

Après être sorti du ministère de la magie, les deux femmes marchèrent dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à la taverne des trois balais. En ce mois de mai, le temps était doux. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, la nature fleurissait, mais pourtant, le soleil était bien souvent caché par les nuages. Alors qu'elles venaient d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse, un violent choc percuta les jambes de Ginny la faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle serait tombée si Hermione ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

- Ca va ? Demanda la brune.

- Oui. Merci.

Ginny reprit appui sur ses pieds puis porta son attention sur ce qui l'avait presque fait tomber. Un petit être aux oreilles et au nez pointus se remettait debout. Il la dévisagea de ses minuscules yeux sombres avec hostilité. Le gobelin n'avait pas l'air content. Pas content du tout. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa langue natale tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, donnant l'impression de chercher quelque chose.

- Pardon, s'excusa Ginny bien qu'elle n'ait commis aucune faute.

Il se figea, encore plus en colère, et ramassa une sacoche en toiles de jute tombée dans sa chute aux pieds de Ginny. Sans un mot et un regard de plus, il disparut. Hermione et elle s'échangèrent un regard ahurit.

- Toujours aussi aimable ces gobelins, fit remarquer la brune.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement. Elle fit un pas, et butta sur un objet. Petit, rond et brillant. Hermione regarda la rouquine se baisser pour le ramasser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny en l'observant. On dirait un bouchon. En or massif.

Hermione eut un haussement de sourcils, dubitative. Ginny lui montra l'objet métallique.

- Tu as raison, c'est bien de l'or, approuva Hermione. Il y a un trou dessus. Ca pourrait facilement se clipper sur une fiole, ou, autre chose.

- Une fiole, elle aussi en or tu penses ?

- Qui sait. En tout cas ça appartient sans aucun doute à ce gobelin.

Ginny inspecta les alentours. Aucune trace du petit être grincheux.

- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui rendant le bout rond. Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est vraiment à lui, il sera comment retrouver son bien. Les gobelins retrouvent toujours ce qui leur appartient.

Ginny rangea la chose dans une des poches de sa veste et suivit Hermione. Elles s'installèrent à la table de leur restaurant favoris « Chez Sorcino », où ils servaient de délicieux plats italiens. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

- Alors, Ron n'est pas encore revenu d'Azkaban ? Demanda Hermione.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il…

- Il m'a prévenu avant de partir du ministère.

Ginny aurait dû s'en douter. Ron ne partait jamais à l'extérieur pour le travail, sans en dire un mot à Hermione au préalable. Quel beau couple ils faisaient, depuis sept ans maintenant.

Le serveur leur apporta leur plat et elles commencèrent à manger.

- Tu as prévenue madame Guipure qu'on allait passer plus tôt ? Interrogea Hermione en tournant sa fourchette dans son plat de spaghetti bolognaise.

- Je lui ai envoyé un hibou. Elle n'a pas semblé ravit du changement, mais m'a dit qu'on pouvait passer quand même.

- J'espère qu'elle ne nous piquera pas avec ses aiguilles pour se venger, plaisanta Hermione.

Elles sourirent, puis, échangèrent un regard emplie de doute.

Comme elles avaient eu raison de douter.

- Aie, protesta Ginny en sentant une nouvelle douleur, à sa cuisse cette fois.

- Pardon jeune fille, s'excusa prestement madame Guipure en faisant le tour de Ginny perché sur un tabouret.

La modiste piqua une autre aiguille, dans le tissus cette fois. Ginny laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle adressa un regard à Hermione. Son amie était elle aussi perchée sur un tabouret, vêtu d'un long tissu de satin beige, trop large. Elle arborait une mine inquiète. Mme Guipure, faisant au plus vite, n'arrêtait pas de les piquer depuis le début de la séance d'essayage. Elle faisait l'allée retour entre Ginny et Hermione à une vitesse impressionnante. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de recevoir une aiguille en pleine hanche. Elle grimaça de douleur.

- Où souhaitez-vous mettre les perles ? Demanda la modiste qui ajustait la taille.

- Sur… sur le corsage, hésita Hermione s'imaginant déjà recevoir des piqûres sur le devant de sa personne.

Ginny réprima son envie de rire en voyant la tête de son amie. Après tout, c'était pour elle que sa demoiselle d'honneur acceptait de se faire ainsi torturer.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny et Hermione se séparèrent au niveau deux du ministère de la magie. Le département de la justice magique. Ginny se dirigea vers le bureau de la brigade et y entra. Ron était de retour, assis derrière son bureau mangeant un sandwich.

- Ca c'est bien passé ? Demanda Ginny faisant sursauter son frère.

- Gin, souffla-t-il une main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et ça se disait policier.

- Très bien, continua Ron. Tu es au courant de l'histoire du gobelin qui a volé de l'or à Gringotts.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de sursauter. Encore un gobelin ! Et qui avait commis un vol.

- Tu es sûr ?

Ginny était plus que surprise par cette révélation. Les Gobelins aimaient tellement l'or qu'à son sens, aucuns d'eux ne prendraient le risque de perdre son emploi à Gringotts, l'endroit qui recelait le plus de richesse dans tout le monde sorcier.

- Certain. Ca s'est passé il y a quelques heures à peine. Le responsable de la banque vient de déposer une plainte, mais le coupable a déjà pris la fuite. Il a dérobé tout le contenu du coffre.

- Il a dit qui en est le propriétaire ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Il tient à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas.

- Weasley ! Cria Arold Norman dont uniquement la tête était visible dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau.

Les deux rouquins se tournèrent vers le patron.

- Ronald, précisa-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Super ! S'écria le rouquin en s'empressant de rejoindre Norman dans son bureau.

Malgré ses fréquents coups de gueule, Arold Norman était un chic type. Il avait autrefois été un excellent agent. Il leur manquerait lorsqu'il partirait à la retraite.

Tout en se demandant si il y avait un lien entre le gobelin qui l'avait bousculé et celui qui avait commis le vol, Ginny alla s'installer à son bureau. En entendant la chaise racler sur le sol, la plume d'oie se leva d'un bond, prête à écrire.

- Oh non, soupira la rouquine qui avait totalement oublié la corvée qui l'attendait.

Elle prit un nouveau parchemin, vierge de toutes traces d'encre. Et commença à dicter. Du moins, elle dicta les quelques premières phrases qu'elle avait déjà fait écrire tout à l'heure à sa plume. Une fois fait, se fut de nouveau la panne.

La porte du bureau d'Arold Norman s'ouvrit et Ron en sortit, la mine satisfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il m'a mis sur l'affaire du gobelin voleur. Je vais à Gringotts, Bill doit me montrer le coffre.

- La chance, soupira Ginny que l'envie de partir en mission démangeait.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez partir en mission Weasley, dit Arold qui passait derrière eux.

Ginny fit la moue.

- A tout à l'heure, ricana Ron.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber avec fatalité sur sa chaise.

Ginny avait finalement réussit à dicter près de cinq pages à sa plume qui reposait à présent docilement dans son étui. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle le remit à Norman. Ron ne réapparut pas du reste de la journée. A dix-sept heures, Ginny quitta le bureau. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Vive le mois de mai et les jours rallongés. Mais le soleil ne brillait pas pour autant. Il faisait même brumeux. Ginny décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air après être restée enfermer tout l'après-midi et elle savait exactement où prendre cet air. Un club de Quidditch avait ouvert il y a deux ans, dans le Kent. Ginny adorait s'y rendre dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Voler était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le monde sorcier. Et voler à toute vitesse derrière une petite balle dorée en sentant le vent décoiffer ses cheveux était follement revigorant. Ginny s'était inscrite dès l'ouverture du club. Elle y avait rencontré plusieurs personnes, dont Emma Bern, joueuse professionnelle, à présent officiellement appelée Madame George Weasley. Et Andrew Watson, son merveilleux fiancé, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier. Il avait été chargé de faire un article sur l'ouverture du club. Andrew avait eu le béguin pour Ginny dès le premier regard. Ce ne fut pas réciproque. La vie amoureuse de Ginny battait de l'aile depuis… il y a sept ans. Aucun autre garçon n'arrivait à sa hauteur. Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui avait perdu la vie en vainquant Voldemort. Mais Andrew était persistant. En un an de refus de la part de Ginny il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Si bien que le jeune femme avait finit par céder. Et elle avait eu raison. Andrew était formidable. Il avait su soigner les blessures de son cœur.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny se décida enfin à descendre de son balai. Elle prit une rapide douche dans les vestiaires, salua les connaissances qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là, et prit le chemin du retour. Son instinct de policière, qu'elle avait développé au fil des années, lui indiqua tout de suite que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle décida de le coincer et pour cela, fit mine de s'arrêter. La personne fit de même. Ginny repéra une allée sombre et s'y engouffra, attendant patiemment que son poursuivant arrive. Il ne la fit pas attendre longtemps. Elle le stoppa par le sort du saucisson. L'individu poussa une plainte dans un dialecte autre que l'anglais.

- Lumos, dit-elle en éclairant du côté des protestations. Bas, très bas. Vous ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Vous avez un objet qui m'appartient, grogna férocement le gobelin.

Elle sortit la petite boule dorée de sa poche. Lorsqu'il la vit, le gobelin gigota dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager et attraper son bien.

- Rendez-le-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Je dirai que ce le sont, puisque vous me suivez, dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle fit volontairement rebondir l'objet dans sa main, ce qui agaça profondément le petit être.

- J'accepte de vous le rendre à une condition.

- Le gobelin fut toute ouïe.

- Vous devez répondre à mes questions.

- Combien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air douteux.

- Autant que je le voudrai.

- Ce n'est pas un marché équitable. Vos questions peuvent durer toute la nuit, voir toute la vie.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas envie de rester toute la nuit dans cette ruelle.

- Je refuse !

- Très bien. Je suis sûr que les personnes du ministère seront trouver une place de choix à ce petit objet. Peut-être même à l'autre partie que vous détenez.

Le gobelin tressaillit.

- Car il y a bien une autre partie n'est-ce pas ? Inutile de grogner, c'est vous qui l'avez cherché. Bien sûr, puisque je vous soupçonne d'avoir un rapport avec le vol de Gringotts, je vais devoir vous arrêter et vous amener vous aussi au ministère.

- Je n'ai rien volé ! Bardok Grimbo n'a fait que rendre son bien à son propriétaire.

- Le propriétaire du coffre vous voulez dire ?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

- C'est lui qui vous a demandé de voler son propre coffre ?

- Récupérer son contenu, oui.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas tout simplement venu chercher son or ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas. Quelle question !

Il était clair, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, qu'à ses yeux, Ginny desservait le prix de la plus grande idiote du monde sorcier.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Bardok Grimbo a donné sa parole de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de cette personne.

- Et est-ce que vous avez envie de finir votre vie à Azkaban, Bardok Grimbo ?

Il déglutit péniblement et sembla réfléchir.

- Si je vous dis où il est, vous me laisserez partir ? Avec mon dû, cria-t-il. J'ai accompli ma tâche, je mérite…

- Oui, oui, oui, coupa Ginny. Si il s'avère qu'effectivement vous n'avez fait que rendre le contenu du coffre à son propriétaire, alors… il n'y a pas réellement eu de vol. Mais vous n'ignorez pas que le responsable de Gringotts a déposé une plainte contre vous ?

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de ce vieux gripsou.

- Même si il ne la retire pas, vous pourrez être innocenté. Si la personne accepte de témoigner en votre faveur.

- J'ignore si il le fera si je le dénonce, fit-il judicieusement remarquer.

- Il n'en n'aura pas l'occasion si vous vous taisez, répliqua Ginny.

- Très bien, très bien. Il habite à Godric's Hollow. Rendez-moi mon bouchon maintenant.

- A Godric's Hollow ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain ! Rendez-le-moi et détachez-moi !

Ginny le libéra, l'esprit songeur. Godric's Hollow était un village Moldu bien connut des sorciers. Des sorciers très célèbres y avaient vécu. Quelque chose tapa contre sa jambe.

- Mon bouchon, réclama le gobelin en pressant sa main contre Ginny.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui rendant l'objet. Il s'agit bien d'un bouchon alors ?

- Evidemment. Pauvres sorciers, vous ne connaissez décidément rien de rien aux objets précieux. Il s'agit du bouchon de la fameuse pomme d'or. La pomme crée par Merlin en personne. Elle est capable de renfermer n'importe quel sentiment. Rage, peine, amour. Mais sans le bouchon à quoi peut-elle bien me servir. Même si sa beauté est stupéfiante.

- Je peux la voir ?

Bardok hésita, mais ne décelant que de la curiosité de la part de Ginny, il consentit à sortir l'autre partie de l'objet. Le corps d'une pomme taillé dans un cristal éclatant dont le haut n'attendait plus que d'être coiffé par le bouchon d'or.

- Elle est magnifique. Où l'avez-vous eu ?

- Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. C'est la personne qui me l'a donné en échange du contenu de son coffre !

- Que faisait cette personne avec un tel objet ?

- Ca je l'ignore. Mais ça arrange bien mes affaires. Bon, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une pomme à tester.

Sans en dire d'avantage, Bardok Grimbo disparut.

Ginny transplana dans le village de Gordric's Hollow. Elle était arrivée en plein milieu de la place centrale. Avec pour seul bâtiment, un bureau de poste, un pub et une église. Bien sûr à cette heure tout était fermée et les rues étaient désertes. Derrière l'église, Ginny aperçut un cimetière. Elle frissonna. C'est ici, à Godric's Hollow, qu'il avait presque perdu la vie la première fois. Que ses parents avaient perdu la leur. Ginny chassa cette pensée sombre et se focalisa sur l'étrange possesseur du coffre. Il y avait peu d'habitations, une quinzaine tout au plus. Bardok Grimbo avait dit que la maison se situait un peu plus loin, sur la route qui conduisait hors du village. Ginny découvrit une maison à moitié détruite. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Un nouveau frisson s'empara d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le portail. Ses doigts frôlèrent le métal. Une plaque commémorative apparut soudain, indiquant ce que Ginny savait déjà. Qu'il s'agissait là, autrefois, de la maison des Potter.

Après un instant, dont elle ne sut déterminer elle-même la longueur, elle recula. C'était le passé. Voldemort n'existait plus. Tout comme Harry. Elle passa devant plusieurs autres maisons. Bardok avait dit qu'il s'agissait de celle qui était le plus éloignée. Il y avait bien une maison, caché par des arbres et des buissons touffus. Mais elle était dans un état sinistre, complètement délabrée, elle était digne d'une maison hantée. Ginny sortit sa baguette. La personne qui vivait à l'intérieur ne devait pas avoir toute sa raison. Elle dépassa le portail dont il manquait l'une des portes, et traversa le jardin couvert de mauvaises herbes. Les goules devaient se plaire dans cet endroit. Elle monta les trois marches qui menaient au perron cassé. Ginny serra fort sa baguette et cogna le heurtoir. Dans le silence de la nuit, les coups qu'elle donna lui semblèrent étonnamment forts. Où bien était-ce l'angoisse qui montait doucement en elle ? Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de situation en mission, mais, ce village. Il avait soulevé de douloureux souvenirs. Cela la rendait plus vulnérable. Ginny attendit nerveusement, le poing serré sur le bout de bois magique. Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme distingué. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes, bien qu'ébouriffés étaient loin de ternir l'image qu'il renvoyait. Au contraire, ça lui donnait un côté fougueux qui se mariait à merveille avec le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Ginny arrêta de respirer. Son cœur s'arrêta tout court. Son poing desserra son emprise sur le bâton qui tomba sur le perron. Les bras ballant, ne retrouvant que brièvement son souffle, Ginny murmura :

- Harry.


	2. Chapitre 2 Pour quelle raison ?

Merci à vous : david oO, Klaude et OneDan. Vos commentaires font plaisir à lire et me motive

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 2 - _Pour quelle raison ? _**

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-ce encore l'un de ses rêves qu'elle avait si souvent fait ? Harry ne pouvait pas se tenir là, debout devant elle. C'était… incroyable, surréaliste. Pourtant, elle avait beau cligner et cligner encore ses paupières, il était toujours là. La regardant comme si elle était un fantôme. Ginny était certaine que son visage affichait le même air en cet instant. Il était en vie. Un bonheur infini la submergea. Sans pour autant oser y croire. Elle leva doucement ses mains, qu'elle avança avec une extrême lenteur vers le visage d'Harry. Elle s'arrêta avant de l'avoir touché. Son sourire avait disparu.

- Ginn… , commença Harry avant d'être coupé par une claque magistrale.

Il en resta stupéfait.

- Comment as-tu pu, dit-elle avec une lenteur dangereuse. Comment as-tu pu…

Sa respiration devenait rapide, trop rapide. Elle sentait ses joues chauffer, de plus en plus. Ses yeux étaient révulsés par la colère.

- Sept ans, SEPT ANS ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Doigt dont elle se servit pour le cogner, l'obligeant à reculer.

- J'ai cru… nous avons tous cru… que tu étais MORT ! Et toi tu vis tranquillement ici comme si de rien était. Pourquoi Harry ? POURQUOI !

La rage l'avait envahie tout entière. Pour ne pas trembler elle gardait ses poings serrés.

- Gin je…

- Non, coupa-t-elle. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu nous as tous abandonné. Merlin Harry qu'est-ce que… , elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

Un flot d'émotions l'assaillait. Colère, incompréhension, trahison, peine, une douloureuse peine. Toutes ces années d'absences où elle l'avait pleuré alors qu'il avait simplement pris la fuite. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Elle voyait déjà trouble à cause des larmes qui emplissaient peu à peu ses yeux. Elle refusait de pleurer devant lui. Elle se tourna et sortit de la maison en refermant la porte. Ginny ne s'était pas même rendu compte qu'elle était entrée à l'intérieur. Elle s'en moquait à vrai dire. Le sanglot qu'elle tentait de contenir devant lui, éclata derrière la porte. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter et étouffa le bruit avec ses mains. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus. Elle tomba à genoux.

Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner voir Harry. Leur soudaine rencontre l'avait laissé dans un état lamentable. Mais aujourd'hui, lendemain de cette rencontre, elle le regrettait. Elle avait tant de questions sans réponses. Une brise fit voler ses fins cheveux roux. Ginny entra dans les toilettes des femmes et actionna la chasse d'eau qui conduisait tout droit à l'atrium du ministère. Quelques collègues la saluèrent. Elle répondit sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait peur à présent. Peur qu'Harry ait de nouveau disparut. Ginny revenait tout juste de chez lui, où elle avait tambouriné à sa porte. Sans réponse. Elle avait tenté de transplaner à l'intérieur, mais Harry n'était pas un débutant. Il avait jeté des sorts pour empêcher tout intrusion.

Ginny remarqua Hermione et Ron qui attendait l'ascenseur. Que devait-elle leur dire ? Paniqua-t-elle soudain. Est-ce qu'elle devait leur faire de la peine en leur racontant qu'Harry était en vie mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas les voir ? Ou sinon pourquoi se cachait-il dans cette affreuse demeure ? Elle préféra ne rien avouer tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. En s'approchant d'eux, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Ou dispute ? Hermione avait les sourcils froncés et Ron était tout rouge.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour… disait Hermione avant de s'apercevoir de l'arrivée de Ginny.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Non, répondit précipitamment Ron, bien sûr que non. Ma précieuse petite sœur ne me dérange jamais.

En disant ça il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Ginny et Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ginny se demandait de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler mais l'ascenseur arriva, les obligeant à se séparer pour se mêler à la foule qui le peuplait. Arrivés au niveau deux, au département de la justice magique, ils se frayèrent un chemin et sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ron embrassa Hermione sur la joue et embarqua Ginny jusqu'à leur bureau.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la rouquine en posant sa veste sur un porte manteau.

Ron l'imita.

- Très bien pourquoi ?

Elle lui envoya un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Il y avait une certaine agitation parmi leurs collègues de bureau. Un petit groupe était agglutiné derrière le journal et discutait avec animation.

- Hey Freddy appela-t-elle, les nouvelles sont si bonnes que ça ?

Un jeune homme métisse, Freddy, se tourna vers les Weasley.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Questionna-t-il interloqué.

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

Freddy arracha le journal à une de ses coéquipières et vint le présenter sous le nez des deux rouquins. Avant que Ginny n'est eu le temps de lire le titre, Ron avait attrapé le journal.

- Hey, protesta-t-elle, tandis que son frère survolait à toute vitesse l'article dont tout le monde était au courant sauf elle. De quoi ça parle ?

Ron froissa le journal.

- Rien.

- Rien, fit Freddy les yeux exorbités. Le coffre d'Harry Potter a été complètement vidé !

Ginny s'immobilisa une seconde, durant laquelle Ron avait presque faillit se jeter au cou de Freddy pour l'étrangler. Celui-ci préféra retourner dans le groupe. Elle prit le journal des mains de son frère et lut.

_**Le célèbre Harry Potter sans un sous !**_

_ Hier après-midi, un vol a été commis dans l'inviolable banque de Gringotts. Le voleur a dérobé l'intégralité du coffre. Et tenez-vous bien, la victime n'est autre que le survivant ! Harry Potter, celui qui nous a débarrassé définitivement de « Vous savez qui ». Rappelons que Harry Potter a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ce fameux jour de juin. _

_Article d'Amanda Bent_

- Saletés de journalistes, cracha Ron. Toujours à fourrer leurs nez où il ne faut pas.

Ginny surprit Ron lui adresser un regard en biais pour voir comment elle supportait la nouvelle. Elle était trop préoccupée pour lui répondre tout de suite. L'affaire du gobelin ! Ca lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Ron. Il avait dû apprendre hier que la victime du vol était Harry, et, en grand frère protecteur qu'il était, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant. Sur ce fait, il était en retard. Ginny savait et avait même confirmation qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant !

- Je suis déjà au courant, rassura Ginny.

Ron sursauta, puis fronça ses sourcils.

- C'est ton petit ami qui te l'a dit, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Il n'aimait pas Andrew. Et puisque ce dernier était chef de la rédaction à la gazette du sorcier, il devait l'aimer encore moins depuis cet article.

- Non ce n'est pas lui.

- Alors qui ?

Ginny regarda autour d'elle pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis chuchota à celle de son frère.

- QUOI ! Hurla Ron à s'en étouffer.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Ginny en voyant tous les regards tournés dans leur direction.

Elle prit Ron par le bras et l'entraina dans le couloir. Son frère la suivit comme un automate. Il était dans un état second. Ses paupières battaient continuellement et sa bouche restait ouverte à l'instar d'un poisson privé d'eau.

- Je sais que c'est un choc…

- Un choc, se reprit-il. Apprendre que maman attendrait un autre enfant, ça oui, ce serait un choc mais là, là c'est…

- Je sais, compatis Ginny.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Sans doute pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à ne rien me dire.

- Ce n'était pas pareil.

- Ecoute, je ne savais déjà pas comment réagir. Alors vous en parler.

- Nous parler de quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui avançait avec une pile de dossiers. Enfin si c'est bien de moi que tu parlais.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard affolé. Mais il fallait bien annoncer la nouvelle, alors ils le firent avec tout le tact dont ils purent faire preuve. Hermione devint blanche comme un linge. La pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait s'effondra et un tapis de feuilles recouvrit le sol.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répétait sans cesse Hermione alors qu'ils arpentaient la place central du village de Godric's Hollow.

La curiosité avait était insoutenable à tel point qu'ils avaient décidé tous les trois de transplaner au village pendant la pause déjeuner.

- Harry est en vie, et tu ne nous a rien dit !

- Tout comme vous vous apprêtiez à ne rien me dire à son sujet, fit justement remarquer Ginny.

- Ron ne voulait rien te dire. Je comptais le faire… à un moment.

- Bon vous allez arrêter, coupa Ron, on…

Tous les trois se turent. Ils étaient devant la maison en ruine des Potter.

- Continuons, reprit Hermione la colère passée.

Ginny les guida jusqu'à la maison délabrée. En plein jour elle était… encore plus piteuse que la nuit, constata-t-elle.

- Harry ne peut pas vivre ici, grimaça Ron.

- Et pourtant, confirma sa sœur.

Ils dépassèrent le portail cassé et montèrent sur le perron. Comme la veille, Ginny cogna le heurtoir. Les coups lui semblèrent moins forts. Ils attendirent. Encore. Rien. Ron frappa à son tour. Toujours rien.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il n'est pas là, souffla Ginny.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Hermione (et c'était une phrase qu'elle ne disait pas souvent). Pourquoi nous fuit-il ? Il n'a aucune raison de faire ça.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, la même question trottait dans leur esprit.

- Et tu dis que ce gobelin, Bordak… , commença Ron.

- Bardok.

- Oui c'est ça, tu dis que c'est Harry qui lui a demandé de voler son argent ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'Harry ne pouvait pas aller le chercher lui-même.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien, s'emporta Hermione.

Ron donna de nouveaux coups contre la porte.

- Harry ! Harry si tu es là vient t'expliquer, cria-t-il. HARRY !

- C'est inutile, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Arrête tu vas finir pas te faire mal.

Elle prit le bras de Ron et le força à s'éloigner de la porte.

Ginny s'était écartée depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait tapé et crié son nom tellement fort ce matin, pourtant, il n'avait pas ouvert. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas leur ouvrir cette fois non plus. Mais elle avait espéré. Peut-être n'était-il déjà plus là ? Comme elle regrettait d'être parti hier soir.

Ils regagnèrent le ministère, la mine sombre. En entrant dans le bureau de la brigade de la police magique, Ginny eut la surprise de trouver son petit ami Andrew, qui l'attendait assis sur une chaise dans un coin. Dès qu'il vit Ginny il bondit, s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Ron grogna et partit s'assoir à son bureau.

- Enfin te voilà, où étais-tu ? Salut Ron, dit le grand brun aux yeux gris.

Ron lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

- Partie manger à l'extérieur, mentit-elle. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Tu as dû lire le journal ce matin.

- Oh. Oui.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais combien ta famille et toi êtes proche de Harry Potter. J'aurai voulu t'en parler plus tôt mais tout s'est décidé très vite au journal, c'était de la folie.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ca va, assura Ginny.

Andrew était tellement prévenant. C'est une des choses qu'elle adorait chez lui.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Je vais surement travailler ce soir, mais je t'envoie un hibou dès que je me libère. Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Moi-aussi, répondit Ginny en s'accrochant à lui.

Elle le regarda ensuite s'en aller. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée, que celle du bureau d'Arold Norman s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il inspecta tous ses agents, et son regard se posa sur Ginny.

- Weasley ! Nouvelle mission. Rendez-vous au sommeil de plomb ! Un client y sème le grabuge. Au trot ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ginny pour sortir en trombe du bureau.

Ginny avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette et était donc arrivée directement dans l'auberge. Elle n'eut aucun mal à mettre la main sur le semeur de trouble. Le sorcier, visiblement saoul, lançait des sorts à tout va dans l'auberge, brisant ainsi un bon nombre du mobilier. Ginny repéra le propriétaire, accroupi derrière le comptoir. Quelques clients avaient trouvé refuge sous des tables. L'un deux avait bien essayé de s'interposer mais il avait terminé en crapaud et faisait des bonds de table en table. L'homme la vit, et eu un sourire lubrique.

- Une jolie… fille, hoqueta-t-il comme un abruti.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança un sortilège. Ginny le para à l'aide d'un bouclier mais il attaqua de nouveau. Ginny roula sous une table pour s'abriter. Elle se cogna contre une personne.

- Vous ! S'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant Bardok Grimbo.

- Décidément, nos destins son liés, grogna le gobelin. Attention !

Il la poussa de justesse hors d'atteinte du rayon bleu.

- Merci, dit-elle alors que la table était maintenant fendue en deux.

Il était temps d'en finir. Ginny se leva d'un bond, évita et lança un sort. Le sorcier s'écroula au sol, pétrifié de la tête aux pieds.

Les quelques clients présent sortirent avec soulagement de leur cachette. Le propriétaire la remercia chaleureusement. Mais ne put empêcher ses lamentations sur le désastre qu'avait causé cet ivrogne. Ginny fit léviter le sorcier jusqu'à la cheminée et embarqua Bardok avec elle.

- Que faites-vous là ? Murmura-t-elle. Juste à côté de Gringotts. N'importe qui pourrait vous trouver.

- J'y ai pensé que croyez-vous ! C'est bien pour ça que je me cache ici. Qui penserait à venir me chercher là ?

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Il faut que j'amène cet homme au ministère, mais je vais revenir, attendez-moi !

Bardok la regarda sévèrement.

- Pourquoi, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

- S'il vous plait, je voudrai vous parler d'Harry.

Il ne semblait pas enclin à parler.

- Vous l'avez dit, nos destins sont liés, rappela Ginny. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison au fait que je vous rencontre à chaque fois sur mon chemin.

- Très bien, très bien, grinça-t-il. Inutile de sortir de pareille sornette. Je vous attendrai dans ma chambre. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Ginny en fut soulagée. Elle entra dans la cheminée avec son prisonnier.

- Au fait, mon nom d'emprunt est Marduf, précisa le gobelin avant de monter à l'étage.

Ginny enregistra le nom dans son esprit et lança une poignée de poudre qui produisit une explosion de flammes verdâtre.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny réussit enfin à se libérer de ses obligations au ministère et retourna à l'auberge du sommeil de plomb. A son retour elle n'avait trouvé ni Ron, ni Hermione. Cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas l'accuser de leur avoir caché des choses. L'aubergiste, en plein rangement, fut heureux de la revoir. Il lui demanda si le sorcier avait été bien punit. Ginny affirma qu'il le serait. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas à Azkaban pour si peu. Un mois en cellule de détention et des travaux d'intérêt généraux et il serait de nouveau libre. Il fallait espérer qu'il retienne la leçon. Elle demanda qu'elle était la chambre de monsieur Marduf et monta les escalier. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage et traversa le couloir recouvert de moquette bleu nuit jusqu'à la porte portant le numéro 113. Elle leva son poing pour frapper, mais des voix arrêtèrent son mouvement. Elle reconnut sans peine, celle, nasillarde du gobelin qui tentait de se défendre. L'autre était plus agréable, même si elle était furieuse, masculine et…

Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle le savait ! Un homme dans une longue cape noir se tenait debout devant Bardok. La colère était encore visible sur son visage, même si en cet instant, la surprise était dominante. Il dévisageait Ginny de ses yeux verts émeraude, dépourvus de leurs lunettes rondes.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

- Ginny.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment qui devait être trop long car le gobelin se racla la gorge. Harry détourna le regard le premier.

- Je reviendrai régler ça avec toi Bardok, dit Harry d'une voix étrangement grave. Il se dirigea vers la porte, passa à côté de Ginny et sans un regard, la dépassa.

- Harry, cria-t-elle immédiatement en le suivant. Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'enfuir de nouveau !

Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire cette fois !

- J'aimerai régler ce problème maintenant, ajouta Bardok en les suivant dans le couloir. A cause de toi je suis dans un sal pétrin.

- Si tu t'en étais tenu au plan, tu ne te serais pas fait prendre, répliqua Harry sans se retourner.

- Harry ! Héla la rousse alors qu'ils étaient à présent dans les escaliers.

Il se déplaçait tellement vite que Ginny dut courir pour réussir à le rattraper. Elle saisit son bras, bien plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs.

- Arrêtes-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Tu me dois une explication !

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il entre ses dents. Je… je ne suis plus la même personne. Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU ES PARTI IL Y SEPT ANS !

- Parce que je suis un VAMPIRE ! Cracha-t-il en se retournant dévoilant des canines proéminentes et des yeux plus sombres que son vert habituel.

Ginny se figea aussi solidement que de la pierre, le sentant à peine se dégager. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une petite forme la dépasser. Entendit vaguement quelqu'un se plaindre.

- Comment je vais faire ?

Cette voix aigue ne pouvait être que celle du gobelin. L'autre, plus belle mais furieuse appartenait à Harry.

- Il fallait y penser avant !

Du haut des escaliers, Ginny commença à cligner. L'information avait encore du mal à être assimilée par son cerveau. Ou bien refusait-il une information aussi… choquante ? Un cri la sorti pourtant de cette étrange torpeur. Un cri provenant de l'extérieur. _Harry_ criait la voix. Les voix ? Il y en avait plusieurs. Elle releva la tête et vit la porte d'entrée ouverte. Dans l'embrassure se tenaient Harry, et à côté Bardok. Tous les deux mitraillés par les flashs et assaillis par une horde de journalistes scandant :

- Harry Potter, c'est Harry Potter !


	3. Chapitre 3 Une trainée de poudre

Lina, OneDan, Sheshe 13, klaude, merci pour vos commentaires !

OneDan, le « T'as une très belle plume » me touche beaucoup.

Sheshe 13, pour répondre à ta question il y aura normalement 20 chapitres et un épilogue.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 - _Une traînée de poudre _**

Harry referma brutalement la porte et la scella à l'aide d'un sort.

- C'est pas vrai ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

De l'autre côté, les cris faisaient échos dans toute l'auberge. Les journalistes cognaient fortement contre la porte, qui n'allait pas tenir longtemps. En plus de ça, avec tout ce bouquant bientôt tous les gens de l'auberge allaient rappliquer. Ginny vit Harry reculer, un peu perdu. La situation semblait lui échapper. Elle dévala les marches qui la séparaient du planché à toute vitesse, et, le tira par la manche. Il l'a regarda, hébété. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'entraina avec elle dans la cheminée. Les bruits de pas, du propriétaire qui se rapprochait, arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. De sa main libre Ginny prit une poignée de poudre et la lança.

- Le nid ! Cria-t-elle en même temps que le bruit d'explosion.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cheminée de laquelle ils s'extirpèrent avec une certaine difficulté.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Interrogea Bardok en époussetant ses habits.

- Que faites-vous ici ? S'écria Ginny surprise de voir le petit homme chez elle.

Elle avait conduit Harry – du moins elle pensait qu'il n'y avait que Harry – dans son petit appartement de Londres, qu'elle trouvait sobrement décoré, mais avec goût.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! S'emporta le gobelin, indigné. Dois-je vous remémorer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Inutile merci.

- Dans ce cas, vous devez bien vous rendre compte que je ne peux plus me cacher nulle part. Dès demain tout le monde verra ma photo et celle d'Harry Potter dans la gazette. Il faut que vous alliez parler à ces journalistes Monsieur Potter. Et que vous m'innocentiez.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, répliqua fermement Harry en se tournant vers la cheminée, de nouveau prêt à l'utiliser.

- Harry, l'arrêta Ginny en tendant son bras vers lui, mais elle interrompit son geste avant de le toucher.

- Je dois partir, déclara-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Harry tu ne peux pas m'annoncer une telle nouvelle et ensuite t'enfuir !

- C'est mieux pour toi. Pour tout le monde.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner te cacher dans ta maison miteuse, loin de tous ! Contra-t-elle durement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de rétorquer sèchement.

- J'ai l'intention de la rénover.

- D'accord, et après ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti il y sept ans ? Pour vivre une vie de reclus.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ni toi ni personne ! Gronda-t-il.

Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur dangereusement sombre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Ginny, continua Harry, la voix basse et grave. Tu entends ce bruit ?

Il avait fermé les yeux. Ginny n'entendait rien.

- Le double battement mélodique de ton cœur, qui le fait s'écouler lentement à travers ton être. Ton sang. Je l'entends. Je le sens. Il émane de lui cette douce odeur qui écœure les autres. Pour moi c'est un bonheur. Une torture. Quand je te regarde, dit-il en ouvrant les paupières. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de se poser sur tes veines.

Ginny tressaillit.

- C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Pour chaque personne. C'est insupportable Ginny. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je vous faisais du mal.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Une profonde peine l'avait envahie en imaginant la vie misérable qu'avait dû mener Harry durant ces années. Ce perpétuel combat contre lui-même.

Il prit une poignée de poudre. Elle devait le laisser s'en aller. Elle le devait. Mais…

- Harry, appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna. Sa voix avait dû paraître plus désespérée qu'elle ne le pensait, car un faible sourire étirait les lèvres de jeune brun.

- Je serai dans ma demeure, rassura-t-il avant d'entrer dans le rectangle de briques rouges. Mais s'il te plait. Ne viens pas.

Elle n'acquiesça pas. Mais ne refusa pas non plus.

- A un de ces jours, salua Bardok en suivant Harry.

Le jeune homme lança la poudre et murmura le nom de sa maison qui fut couvert par le bruit de l'explosion.

Ginny avait cogité toute la nuit. Harry était un vampire ! C'était… incroyable, inimaginable. Plus inimaginable que sa récente résurrection ? Ca la jeune femme n'en était pas certaine. Quoique à bien y réfléchir… non peut-être que le fait qu'il soit un vampire était plus… Mais que racontait-elle ! Les deux étaient totalement incroyables ! A-t-elle point qu'elle en venait à se poser des questions absurdes. L'image d'Harry lui revint en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait jeune. Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté de ce détail la première fois ? Le choc était la réponse.

Il avait l'allure d'un garçon de plus de dix-sept ans. Néanmoins, grand et musclé comme il l'était, il paraissait plus vieux qu'un adolescent. Mais il n'en paraissait pas vingt quatre pour autant.

Il fallait trouver une solution. Il le fallait absolument, songea-t-elle. Harry ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre ainsi. Il ne le méritait pas. Etait-ce là la récompense d'une personne qui avait sauvé la vie de milliers d'autres ? L'esprit chamboulé d'idées, elle avançait dans le couloir du niveau deux du ministère de la magie, poussa la porte et… resta figée un instant. Un petit groupe de collègues s'était attroupé devant son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea la rouquine en approchant prudemment.

- Ginny ! S'écrièrent la plupart, ravis.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant, commença Freddy l'air de dire « arrête ton char ».

Devant l'ignorance de Ginny, ledit Freddy se résolut à éclairer sa lanterne. Il lui tendit le journal. Ginny eut un mauvais pressentiment. Comme elle s'y attendait la première page était consacrée au beau brun aux yeux verts. Le pauvre faisait déjà les choux gras de la presse.

_**Harry Potter est bel et bien VIVANT !**_

_ Notre héro mondiale a été aperçu hier après-midi à la sortie de l'auberge du « sommeil de plomb » en compagnie d'un gobelin, ayant été identifié comme « Bardok Grimbo », ancien employé de la banque Gringotts. Ce petit être aurait-il un rapport avec le vol du coffre-fort de Monsieur Potter ? Mais que font-ils tous les deux ensembles dans ce cas ? Sont-ils de mèche ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Harry Potter, si vous nous lisez, ayez l'obligeance de nous répondre !_

_Article de Miranda Pages_

En gros, au-dessus de l'article, une photo en noir et blanc représentait Harry et Bardok sur le pas de la porte, se tournant vers les appareils d'un air très surpris. Derrière, en regardant avec plus d'attention, on pouvait voir les marches d'un escalier et… la pointe ronde d'une chaussure ornée d'une rose.

Ginny baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses propres chaussures. Oui, il s'agissait des siennes ! Et elle portait la même paire aujourd'hui même. Elle se rassura, car personne ne semblait avoir remarqué un détail aussi insignifiant.

- Alors ? Pressa Freddy.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Ginny sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Racontes, tu étais à l'auberge hier. Tu n'as rien vu ?

C'était donc ça qu'ils attendaient tous. Qu'elle détail les derniers ragots. Ils allaient être déçus.

- Je n'ai rien vu. Affirma Ginny en les poussant un peu pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle déposa son sac et sa veste.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista Freddy avec déception.

- Certaine. Désolée.

Tous émirent une plainte de frustration.

- Si elle te dit qu'elle n'a rien vu, c'est qu'elle n'a rien vu, intervint Ron d'un ton grincheux.

Freddy compris aussitôt qu'ils devaient laisser sa petite sœur tranquille.

- Tant pis, soupira ce dernier en regagnant sa place avec ses collègues.

Ron et Hermione se postèrent devant le bureau de Ginny.

- Incroyable, grogna-t-il. De vrais vautours !

- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de vouloir connaître la vérité, dit Hermione.

Ron lui offrit un regard tout rond.

- Je n'excuse pas leur comportement, assura-t-elle, mais… je peux le comprendre. Qu'on le veuille ou non, Harry est un personnage important du monde sorcier. De notre histoire. Les gens continueront de parler de lui bien après notre mort.

- Ne nous enterre pas trop vite s'il te plait, quémanda Ginny en arquant ses fins sourcils roux.

Ron se pencha soudain vers elle.

- Alors, interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

- Alors quoi ?

- Racontes, tu l'as vu oui ou non ? Tu étais là-bas hier. Tu as bien dû le voir.

Tous des vautours hein, se répéta mentalement la rousse. Il fallait croire que Ron faisait parti de l'un d'eux. A la différence qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry et que par conséquent il avait le droit de savoir. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention. Elle se pencha et murmura :

- Oui.

- Et tu ne nous a rien dit ! Répliquèrent-ils dans un parfait accord.

- Chut !

Ginny s'assura qu'aucuns de ses collègues ne les regardaient, et continua.

- Je… j'étais perturbée. Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-elle. Désolée.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Tu lui as demandé des explications ? Pressa Ron. Oh si tu m'avais averti ! Il est chez lui ? Je vais aller le voir !

- Non attends ! Arrêta Ginny en voyant que son frère s'énervait de plus en plus. Il… il a une bonne raison de nous avoir évités.

Le couple la regarda attentivement, attendant ladite raison, qui avait intérêt à peser lourd.

Lorsque Ginny leur raconta sa rencontre d'hier, et ce qu'elle avait appris, tous les deux en restèrent pantois.

- Tu… tu… es sérieuse ? Interrogea bêtement Ron.

- Malheureusement oui, confirma tristement Ginny.

- C'est atroce. Atroce, répéta Hermione, les yeux embués de larmes. Il faut aller le voir !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait très envie.

- Peut-importe, allons-y dès…

- Weasley ! Beugla Arold Norman.

Deux têtes rousses se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ginny ! Et vous Ronald, retournez au travail et faîte de votre mieux sur cette affaire de vol.

Après un regard où se mêlaient contrariété et compassion, Norman regagna son bureau.

- Je ferai bien de trouver une solution, soupira Ron.

- Je vais regagner mon bureau aussi, dit Hermione. Nous irons voir Harry ce soir. Il ne va pas s'envoler de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment avec inquiétude à Ginny.

- Non, rassura cette dernière. Il n'en a pas l'intention.

C'est du moins l'impression que lui avait laissé Harry hier soir. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre son supérieur.

- Refermer la porte, ordonna-t-il d'un ton aimable. Installez-vous.

Ginny prit place sur la chaise en tissus placée en face du bureau en bois vernis. Dans son fauteuil, Arold Norman lui adressa un sourire.

- Ginny, mon petit.

Ginny reconnut à son surnom, que ce n'était pas Norman le patron qui lui parlait à présent, mais Arold le bon ami de son père. Ce qu'il allait lui dire ne concernait donc pas le travail.

- Comment vas-tu Ginny ?

- Je vais très bien. Je vous assure, insista-t-elle devant son regard empli de doute.

- L'as-tu vu ? Hier à l'auberge ?

Ginny hésita. Un bref instant. Mais Arold était une personne digne de confiance.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il soupira, mais ne posa pas de questions indiscrètes. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était parfaitement au courant du passé qui unissait Harry et Ginny.

- Essaie de ne pas oublier que tu es un agent de la police magique. Pense comme tel avant tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je sais être professionnelle.

- Ca je n'en ai jamais douté.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller. Ah, encore une chose, ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny se levait. N'oublies pas ton rapport sur l'affaire d'hier.

Ginny grimaça et Arold laissa échapper un rire tonitruant.

Aux alentours de dix-heures et quart, elle reçut la visite d'Arthur Weasley.

- Papa ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Bonjour ma chérie, salua l'ancien employé du ministère. Je… pourrai te parler en privé ? Hésita-t-il.

A croire qu'il s'était passé le mot. Ginny lança un bref regard autour d'elle avant d'entrainer son père dans le couloir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien… tu as dû lire le journal ce matin, commença-t-il embarrassé.

Ginny soupçonnait que le sujet concernait Harry. A cause de la gazette du sorcier, la nouvelle s'était répandue telle une trainée de poudre dans le monde magique.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que cette nouvelle t'a chamboulée, tout comme Ron certainement. Je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'est pas au bureau ?

- Non, il est en mission. Papa…

Il rit nerveusement arrêtant ainsi sa fille.

- Ecoute, ta mère… hé hé, elle a vu le journal et a cette drôle d'idée que… voilà, elle pense que tu… étais présente dans l'auberge avec Harry. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot. Mais tu connais ta mère. Elle a cru reconnaître ta chaussure alors elle s'est fait des idées, et n'en démord pas !

- Papa…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça, mais elle m'a forcé à venir te parler. C'était ça, où elle se déplaçait elle-même. J'ai préféré t'épargner une crise d'hystérie.

- Papa…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai et la ferai changer d'avis. Tu as déjà bien assez souffert…

- Maman a raison ! S'écria Ginny pour se faire entendre par son père.

Arthur Weasley s'immobilisa.

- Je suis tombée sur Harry par hasard et… manque de chance, les journalistes ont débarqué d'un coup.

- Ginny, reprocha son père encaissant la nouvelle. Tu as revu Harry et tu ne nous a rien dit !

Elle soupira, lasse qu'on lui reproche sans arrêt la même chose.

- Parce qu'Harry ne le veut pas. Il est différent, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny voyant le regard ébranlé de son père. Il… , elle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille.

- Par Merlin, murmura Arthur d'une voix à peine audible.

Il portait une main sur son cœur, appuyant, comme si on lui avait planté un couteau dedans.

- Ne dis rien à maman pour l'instant, nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus avec Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il. Non ! Je ne peux pas cacher une telle chose à ta mère. Elle m'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Je comprends, soupira Ginny. Essaie… de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Arthur acquiesça, même si ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une tâche ardue pour Molly de ne pas se faire de soucis pour ses enfants, car, la brave femme considérait Harry comme l'un de ses rejetons.

Après cette conversation, Ginny déjeuna avec Andrew, qui lui demanda à son tour comment elle allait, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Andrew était au courant de l'amitié qui liait autrefois Harry aux Weasley, mais il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de l'histoire d'amour. Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi son esprit fut totalement obnubilé par Harry. Si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son rapport. Elle dut changer à plusieurs reprises de parchemin car le nom du jeune homme – parmi le peu qu'elle avait écrit – était ce qu'il y avait de plus présent.

C'est avec impatience qu'elle rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans le village de Godric's Hollow. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement. Ils avancèrent sur le chemin qui menait à la maison d'Harry.

- Ginny, commença Hermione en murmurant. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de bien parler toutes les deux, à propos d'Harry.

- Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire, répondit Ginny.

Hermione la gratifia d'un regard qui voulait clairement signifier qu'au contraire, il y avait énormément à dire. Ginny décida donc de se montrer franche. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Hermione, si elle ne se confiait pas à celle-ci à qui d'autre ?

- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchit, avoua la rousse.

La situation était délicate il faut dire. Son premier amour, qu'elle croyait mort, refaisait surface tout à coup. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout plaquer – deux ans de bonheur et de projets avec Andrew – pour se remettre avec Harry. Si toutefois il en avait envie. Sept ans c'était long, Harry pensait peut-être différemment à leur sujet.

- Ginny, appela Hermione, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça ne change rien je pense.

La brune garda le silence. Ron se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Il était évident qu'il avait écouté sans oser intervenir.

- Papa est venu me voir aujourd'hui, annonça Ginny pour changer de conversation.

Ron faillit s'étouffer.

- Tu lui as dit pour Harry ?

- Maman avait déjà découvert que j'étais à l'auberge. Je n'allais pas leur mentir pour qu'ensuite on me reproche une fois de plus de ne rien avoir dit.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il était complètement abasourdit. Je ne te raconte même pas l'état dans lequel doit se trouver maman.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Hermione dans un souffle.

Ils se tenaient de nouveau devant la grande demeure couverte de lierre et tapissée de mauvaises herbes. Elle était vraiment dans un piteux état.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Harry vive ici, grimaça Ron.

- Le pauvre, plaignit Hermione.

Ginny s'était avancée sur le perron et, après une brève hésitation, avait fait cogner le heurtoir. Le cœur battant, tous les trois attendirent. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et leur fit face… Bardok Grimbo, baguette en main.

- Entrez, invita-t-il en reculant. J'espérai bien votre venu, dit-il en regardant Ginny. Il faut que vous lui fassiez entendre raison.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas, coupa Ron. Le gobelin qui a volé Harry !

- Informez-vous mieux que ça. Je ne l'ai pas volé !

- Nous savons, calma Hermione en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Que faites-vous là ? Où est Harry ? S'empressa de demander Ron.

- Monsieur Potter est parti chasser. Et, tant que je ne serai pas innocenté je vivrai avec lui.

- Chasser ? Questionna Ginny.

- Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse, répondit le gobelin en marchant jusque dans le salon.

Ils tressaillirent mais suivirent le gobelin en silence. La pièce était peu éclairée. Même si l'état était lamentable, la demeure paressait propre. Il n'y avait ni poussières ni toiles d'araignées. Le planché en revanche était définitivement pourrit, tout comme les murs moisissaient et le plafond se fendait. Un canapé défoncé faisait face à la cheminée. Bardok s'installa dans le seul fauteuil potable de la pièce.

- Il est parti il y a longtemps ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Dix minutes environs avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Mais il ne fait pas encore nuit, remarqua la brune.

- Et alors ! Les vampires ne craignent pas tous la lumière du jour. Plus ils sont puissant et plus ils supportent celle-ci. Et Harry Potter, nous le savons tous, est quelqu'un de très puissant.

- Il va revenir dans combien de temps ? Demanda Ron.

- Une heure ou deux.

Les trois invités échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient décidés à l'attendre, même si la maison n'avait rien d'accueillant. Peu enclin à rester debout durant deux heures, Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le canapé, dans le but de le rafistoler un peu.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Mis en garde Bardok en se levant d'un bond.

Trop tard. Ron venait de lancer un sort qui fut mal, mais alors très mal reçu par le vieux sofa. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans tout le salon, les prenant à la gorge. Ils eurent une terrible crise de toux et d'éternuement.

- Je vous avais prévenu, réprimanda le gobelin de sa voix perçante, tout en ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer.

- Cette maison… est une véritable ruine, toussa Ron les yeux larmoyant.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait besoin d'argent ? Il va lui en falloir un paquet pour la remettre à neuf.

- Pourquoi Harry veut-il vivre ici ? Demanda Hermione après avoir utilisé un sort pour pousser la poussière vers la fenêtre, et ainsi leur permettre de respirer convenablement.

- Pour être tranquille je suppose, répondit Bardok en haussant les épaules. Il y a peu de sorciers par ici. Peu de monde tout court. Vous avez vu le nombre de maisons que compte ce village ?

Il regagna son fauteuil. Et continua à discuter de choses futiles. Ginny ne l'écoutait plus. Elle restait près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors. La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait les maisons, au loin. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait peu. Mais c'était un charmant endroit pour vivre. Il était paisible, à proximité des champs.

Les heures s'écoulèrent étrangement vite. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Harry arriva au salon. Il ne semblait pas surpris de les voir. Certainement avait-il déjà sentit leur présence. Il adressa un regard sévère au gobelin qui les avait laissé entrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. Une tornade brune venait de se jeter sur lui, déstabilisant ce nouvel être si parfait.

- Harry, pleurait Hermione dans ses bras.

La brune faisait peine à voir. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'Harry concéda à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, dit-il la mine grave.

- Tu plaisantes ! S'écria Hermione en reculant, les joues humides.

Elle n'était pas en colère, observa Ginny. Peinée, certes, mais pas en colère.

- Tu es notre ami, dit la brune. Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble Harry… tant d'épreuves… tu… tu n'aurais pas dû partir.

- Il le fallait. C'était trop dangereux. Je vous aurai surement fait du mal.

Ron choisit de s'approcher à son tour.

- On sait se défendre tu sais, dit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Harry osa le regarder. Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant. Yeux dans les yeux. Ron ne tint pas longtemps et pris son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ginny savait combien son frère avait souffert de l'absence d'Harry. Le brun répondit avec plus de réserve, mais il répondit tout de même. L'étreinte ne dura pas. Harry recula prestement.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, souffla-t-il. Je…

- Assez avec ça ! Trancha Hermione. Dis-nous plutôt comment c'est arrivé.

- J'ai été mordu, répondit simplement Harry. C'était peu avant l'affrontement final contre Voldemort. J'ai perdu connaissance et à mon réveil, je ne savais plus exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que je me transformais. Jusqu'au moment où Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Là je me suis sentit renaître. Avec une force, une magie et une puissance tellement plus grande que ce que je possédais. Lorsque je l'ai vaincu, j'ai su que je ne serai plus jamais comme avant. Je n'ai pas osé revenir vers vous.

- Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison, dit Ron.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Affamé. Tout le temps. J'avais envie de sauter sur tous les sorciers et Moldus que je croisais. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de vous...

- Tuer ? Demanda d'une tout petite voix Hermione.

- Oui, avoua Harry.

- Et… tu l'as déjà fait ? Voulut savoir Ron.

- Non. Mais j'ai bien faillit, à plusieurs reprises.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je me contrôle mieux. J'arrive à résister. Mais je ne tenterai pas le diable alors s'il vous plait, partez.

- Il doit y avoir une solution, s'exclama Hermione. J'en suis certaine !

- Il n'y en a pas, dit tristement Harry. J'ai déjà tout essayé.

- Je suis sûr qu'il existe quelque chose pour t'aider…

- Non ! Gronda Harry.

Une lueur de colère flamboyait dans ses prunelles devenues vert-foncé.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter. Je ne veux plus que vous reveniez chez moi. Plus jamais. Je suis un vampire et il n'y a aucune cure à ça. Il va falloir vous y faire !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. En quelques secondes à peine, Harry avait traversé le salon et était sorti de la maison.

- Il ne veut vraiment pas de notre aide, dit Ron, les yeux exorbités devant la colère de son ami.

- On ne lui a pas demandé son avis, répliqua férocement Ginny. Si quelqu'un peut trouver une solution c'est bien Hermione. Pas vrai ?

La brune sursauta en entendant son prénom.

- Eu… oui, oui bien sûr ! Dit-elle finalement avec plus de conviction.

Qu'Harry le veuille ou non, ils n'allaient pas le laisser tomber !


	4. Chapitre 4 Lecture

Merci pour vos reviews : Alpo, klaude, Sheshe13 et OneDan.

OneDan, malheureusement je n'ai pas de vacances. J'aimerai tellement (gros soupir). J'espère que tu as profité des tiennes.

J'essaie de publier au minimum un chapitre par semaine. En général le dimanche, mais comme je ne serai pas là ce week-end je le poste ce soir.

Désolée il n'est pas très long.

Bisous à vous

**Chapitre 4 - _Lecture_**

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient tous au Terrier chez les Weasley.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, soupira Ron en s'écartant d'un ouvrage bien trop volumineux à son goût. En plus j'ai faim !

- Tu mangeras tout à l'heure, répliqua Hermione sans lever la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

Ils avaient emprunté une quantité incroyable d'ouvrages à la bibliothèque municipale pour sorciers.

- Je dois bien admettre que Ron a raison, dit Ginny en refermant un bouquin dont l'intitulé était le suivant : « La légende des Vampires ». Jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait rien d'autre que lire de « belles histoires ».

- Mon pauvre Harry, répétait inlassablement Molly en se mouchant bruyamment.

Arthur lui tapotait le dos en signe de réconfort.

- Un vampire ! S'exclama George. Il n'y a pas à dire, il m'épate !

- Ce n'est pas une qualité George ! Fit remarquer sa mère, lèvres pincées.

- Quand même. Et puis, c'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il a réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

- Peut-être, confirma Arthur. Mais être un vampire n'est pas une chose amusante George. Il doit se sentir bien seul.

- Pauvre Harry, sanglota Molly.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y ait rien, s'écria Ron. Il existe bien une potion pour les loups-garou. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien pour les vampires !

- Les vampires sont des êtres… différents. Ils sont considérés dans notre monde à peine… encore moins que les loups, confia Hermione le visage fatiguée.

Elle ne faisait que lire et lire depuis deux jours. Elle avait certainement ingurgité à elle seule plus d'ouvrages que toutes les personnes réunies dans le salon des Weasley.

- En tout cas, ça m'étonnerai qu'on trouve la solution miracle dans ces livres ! S'exclama George en refermant le bouquin qu'il venait de terminer.

- Je crains que George n'ait raison, dit tristement Arthur. Si il existait un moyen de bloquer ou d'inverser la transformation d'un vampire dans l'un de ces ouvrages, on en aurait entendu parler. Tu ne penses pas Hermione ?

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes releva la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle en aurait entendu parler, pensa Ginny. Elle qui s'était intéressée à presque tous les sujets qui existaient dans le domaine de la magie. Mais Hermione refusait d'abandonner. Elle était immobile et réfléchissait ; Ginny pouvant imaginer les rouages de son esprit carburer à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Dit-il tout sourire.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu parler d'une bibliothèque au ministère. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! Elle recèle des ouvrages très anciens, interdits à la vente et à la simple lecture.

- Oui, la bibliothèque condamnée, se rappela Arthur.

- Tu y es déjà allé papa ? Questionna Ginny.

- Jamais. En revanche j'en ai également entendu parler. Il y aura surement des informations à l'intérieur, mais y entrer ne sera pas facile. L'accès est interdit, à quasiment tout le personnel. Très peu de personnes ont le droit d'y entrer.

- J'y suis déjà allée, avoua Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Une fois uniquement, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je connais la personne qui garde la clef des lieux, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es formidables Mione, complimenta fièrement Ron.

Hermione rougit légèrement. Ginny trouva cela admirable qu'après tout ce temps, Ron parvienne encore à la rendre nerveuse, heureuse, en colère ou triste par de simples mots.

Le lendemain, la jeune Weasley dut partir en mission. Un troll des montagnes s'en prenait à un village Moldu. Mission peu évidente. Sans parlé du fait qu'il avait ensuite fallut lancer un sort d'oubliette à toute la population.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée, pour le déjeuner, qu'elle rejoignit Ron.

- Tu en as mis du temps, grogna son frère, dont la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités.

Elle savait que celui-ci s'ennuyait puisqu'il était censé coincer le voleur de Gringotts, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'Harry ne l'aurai pas décidé. Il passait donc ses journées à l'extérieur à flâner sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Si tu crois que je m'amusais, riposta sa sœur.

- Ok, ok. On ira voir ensemble… , Ron se tût.

Les deux rouquins s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Hermione, car, un peu plus loin devant eux, la jeune avocate discutait avec un jeune homme, trop grand, vu son dos courbé. Il portait des lunettes qui glissaient sans cesse sur son nez et qu'il devait remonter à l'aide de son long doigt noueux. Le garçon, apparemment du même âge qu'eux adressait un sourire enjôleur - gâché par son appareil dentaire - à Hermione. Et ses yeux brillaient rien qu'à l'admirer.

- Qui c'est ce type ? Gronda Ron.

- Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'Ernie Thomson. Oh ne fait pas cette tête voyons. Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione puisse s'intéresser à lui ?

Après quelques longues minutes durant lesquels Ginny réussit à retenir son frère, Ernie quitta enfin Hermione. Ou plutôt, Hermione réussit à s'esquiver. Elle fut surprise de trouver les deux Weasley au bout du couloir.

- Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Tu peux me dire qui c'était ce ringard ! Attaqua Ron les oreilles rouges.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ernie Thomson, le gardien des clefs de la bibliothèque. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui Ron. Je t'assure !

Ron se calma un peu, mais ne desserrait pas la mâchoire pour autant.

- Attendez-moi là, je vais prendre mes affaires, continua Hermione en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

- Vraiment Ron, tu es ridicule, se moqua Ginny une fois seule avec lui.

Il lui accorda pour toute réponse un regard furibond.

Au niveau moins dix, tous les trois se tenaient devant une porte métallique basse. Hermione introduisit la clef dans la serrure et elle céda dans un bruit de ferraille. Les lumières s'allumèrent dès leur entrée dans la petite pièce rectangulaire. Des étagères en bois abritaient des livres aux couvertures de cuirs, rouges, noires ou vertes. Tout était classé par ordre alphabétique. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à se repérer. Elle se dirigea rapidement à la lettre « V ». Lettre qui ne contenait pas énormément d'ouvrages. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique livre concernant les vampires et il était énorme. On aurait dit une bible vampirique. Une couverture de cuire noire le recouvrait. Des symboles inconnus ornaient la matière de jais. Les pages qu'Hermione fit tourner étaient toutes jaunit par le temps. Installé à une table, ils tentaient de déchiffrer l'écriture ancienne.

- Tu comprends quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

- Pas tout, répondit Hermione concentrée sur les mots. C'est un vieux dialecte sorcier que j'ai appris il y a longtemps. Durant ma première, ou peut-être deuxième année à Poudlard.

- Tu m'impressionneras toujours, siffla Ron.

Elle lui sourit.

- Il me faudra un peu de temps pour tout déchiffrer.

- Pourquoi ces ouvrages sont-ils cachés du public ? Interrogea Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Le ministère doit avoir ses raisons, dit Hermione.

- En tout cas, ils ne sont pas souvent utilisés, observa Ron en soufflant sur une étagère.

Un nuage de poussières vola dans la pièce.

- Oh Ron ! Tu as besoin de faire ça à chaque fois, protesta sa sœur.

- Je vais l'emprunter, annonça Hermione en refermant le livre et se couvrant le nez et la bouche.

- Et comment tu vas le remettre après ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je reprendrai la clef plus tard.

- Ben voyons, grogna-t-il. J'irai la demander moi-même.

- Ne commence pas. Tu sais très bien qu'Ernie ne te la donnera pas.

Sachant qu'elle avait raison, il ne répondit pas, mais continua de bouder. Elles ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'attention et sortirent de la bibliothèque.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le plan

Encore merci OneDan et klaude pour vos reviews qui m'aident à publier toutes les semaines.

Cette fois-ci je mets deux chapitres !

**Chapitre 5 - _Le plan_**

Une semaine entière passa durant laquelle Hermione s'employa à décoder la bible du vampire, comme ils l'appelaient. Elle leur relata des choses très intéressantes - selon elle - , notamment sur un vampire dénommé Belzemet qui aurait vécu de l'an 500 à 1800. Il racontait de nombreux passages de sa vie et son amour pour une jeune Moldue. D'autres sujets étaient également traités mais heureusement la jeune femme brune ne fit que survoler ces passages et en vint à ce qui les intéressait réellement, une solution au problème d'Harry. Il existait une potion pour calmer les instincts primitifs des vampires. Elle fut longue à préparer et demanda des ingrédients difficiles à trouver, dont notamment du sang de dragon, qui en plus était interdit à la vente. Ils durent se rendre à l'allée des embrumes, au magasin des herbes noires et marchander avec un vendeur plus que douteux. La potion prit deux semaines pour être prête. Il ne restait plus, à présent, qu'à la faire boire à Harry.

Il s'avéra que cette tâche était encore plus ardue que les autres, car Harry ne répondait à personne. Il n'ouvrait pas la porte de chez lui, malgré les nombreux coups frappés contre sa porte, et il ne répondait pas non plus aux hiboux qu'on lui envoyait. Une semaine de plus s'écoula mettant leur patience à rude épreuve.

Ginny coupait des légumes dans sa cuisine, avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Elle était à bout de nerf. Dès qu'elle mettrait la main sur Harry, elle l'étriperait ! Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour lui, Monsieur les ignorait !

- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous découpez la planche, retentit une voix nasillarde qui fit sursauter Ginny.

- Bardok !

Le gobelin se tenait devant son bar, l'air aussi peu amical que d'habitude.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens quérir votre aide au sujet de Monsieur Potter. Je ne supporte plus de vivre sous son toit. Il est d'une humeur massacrante. Sans doute à cause de vos visites répétées à son domicile.

- Vous étiez là ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ! S'écria-t-elle en brandissant son couteau dans les airs.

- Il me l'a interdit, se défendit le gobelin. Je peux vous dire qu'un vampire en colère n'est pas à se mettre à dos. Je tiens à ma vie. Mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire pour réussir à lui parler.

Ginny abandonna son couteau sur la table.

- Je vous écoute.

A travers la nuit noire, la jeune femme rousse arpentait la ruelle adjacente au chemin de Traverse. Dans ce silence de plomb, seul le bruit de ses talons martelant le bitume faisait écho. Bardok lui avait conseillé de se faire entendre. Elle frissonna en sentant une douce brise du mois de mai souffler sous le manteau en daim qu'elle portait. Un autre conseil du gobelin. « Il ne doit pas reconnaitre votre odeur». Voilà pourquoi elle avait emprunté le manteau d'une amie. Elle espérait sincèrement que l'idée de Bardok soit bonne et qu'elle tombe sur Harry, et non pas un cinglé. Au pire, Ginny savait se défendre. Mais tout de même. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna précipitamment. La vision qu'elle vit la figea d'émerveillement. Un adonis se tenait devant elle, plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans ses yeux. Le beau visage du vampire prit l'air horrifié. Il la lâcha et recula.

- Ginny ! Gronda Harry.

Elle ne réagit pas. Encore hypnotiser par son regard. Elle sentit de nouveau la main sur son épaule, la secouer doucement.

- Reprends-toi, ordonna la voix mélodieuse d'Harry.

Ginny se ressaisit.

- Ouah, souffla-t-elle une main sur le cœur.

- C'est l'effet de mon envoutement, expliqua Harry en grinçant des dents.

- Tu fais ça à toutes tes… proies ?

Il émit un rire sans joie. Son regard se fit furieux. Bardok n'avait pas mentit, constata Ginny. Harry aimait chasser dans ce lieu.

- Que fais-tu là ? Aboya-t-il, la faisant frémir.

Elle trifouilla dans la poche de son manteau. Et lui tendit un petit flacon en verre contenant la potion ocre préparée par Hermione.

- Tiens. Bois ça !

L'arc de ses sourcils s'accentua un bref instant avant de reprendre leurs formes d'origines, enveloppant le sommet de ses yeux colériques.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu te promènes à cette heure de la nuit pour me donner une fiole.

- Il a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen puisque tu refuses de nous ouvrir la porte de ton domicile !

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ça. Tu tiens si peu à la vie Ginny !

Ils se défièrent un long moment. Bien qu'elle en ait eu du mal, Ginny parvint à soutenir le regard perçant et accusateur d'Harry. Il baissa les armes le premier.

- Rentre chez toi, soupira-t-il.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais bu, insista-t-elle.

Il prit un air agacé mais obtempéra. Arrachant quasiment le flacon des mains de la jeune femme, il vida rapidement le contenu.

- Satisfaite ! Tu veux bien consentir à rentrer à présent.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'observant avec attention.

- Ginny ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Tu ne sens rien de… différent ?

- Différent ? N'essaies pas de gagner du temps. J'ai bu ta fiole, maintenant rentre chez toi !

- Hermione était pourtant certaine d'elle, dit Ginny pour elle même.

- Parce qu'elle est dans le coup ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, soupira-t-il. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à me laisser tranquille. Vous n'avez pas encore compris que je suis dangereux ? Je suis un vampire ! Je bois du sang. Que crois-tu que je sois venu faire ce soir ? Je bois le sang des humains. Et j'aurai pu boire le tien si je ne t'avais pas regardé ! Explosa-t-il.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit calmement Ginny sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Elle était déçue. Elle avait espéré que la potion fonctionne.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Ginny tu es vraiment…

Constatant que le silence avait soudain remplacé ses paroles, Ginny l'observa curieusement. Il ne bougeait plus. Le regard vague.

- Ca va Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas, concentré sur quelque chose. Un son.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Chut, intima-t-il doucement.

Ginny le laissa écouter durant une minute mais ne parvint pas à lui accorder plus de temps. Elle était trop impatiente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, un brin agacée.

- Ton cœur, dit-il enfin.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réplique.

- Quoi mon cœur ?

- Il… j'entends ses battements mais j'arrive à faire abstraction. Je n'ai plus envie de me jeter à ta gorge comme tout à l'heure.

Ginny frémit.

- L'odeur de ton sang… m'est presque indifférente.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny.

- Je…

Le mutisme d'Harry était éloquent.

- Elle fonctionne, se rendit compte Ginny. La potion d'Hermione fonctionne !

Il releva la tête surpris.

- Une potion de quoi ?

- Annihilatrice. Elle entrave tes besoins vampiriques.

- C'est… impossible. J'ai parcouru des tas de pays à la recherche d'un moyen. Je ne peux pas croire que…

- Tu n'as pas cherché où il fallait. N'oublie pas que c'est ici que vit l'une des plus talentueuses sorcières du monde, rappela Ginny. Allez, remets-toi, encouragea-t-elle devant l'air abasourdit qu'il affichait.

- J'aimerai t'y voir, dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur. J'ai passé sept ans. Sept longues années de torture.

Il avait fermé les yeux avec douleur. Perdu dans ses pensées. Ginny crut bon de ne pas l'informer qu'elle aussi avait souffert. Une atroce douleur la consumant à petit feu durant cinq longues années, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew entre dans sa vie. Non, ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler. C'était derrière elle maintenant et puis, ce n'était pas la même chose que sa douleur à lui. Comment aurait-elle réagit si elle avait été à sa place ? Muter soudain en une créature assoiffée de sang, et donc, de meurtre.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois aux aguets. Les sens en alertes, il se plaça devant elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Chut, intima-t-il de nouveau.

Ginny ne supporterait pas encore de patienter une minute.

- Harry…

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Ginny trouva ce geste tellement offensant qu'elle en trembla, et, tenta de se dégager.

- Chut, répéta-t-il à son oreille, très, très bas.

Il regarda rapidement aux alentours, rapprochant Ginny contre lui. Il était de toute évidence inquiet et cherchait quelque chose. Où quelqu'un ? Sans dire un mot il serra Ginny dans ses bras et transplana.


	6. Chapitre 6 Mise en garde

**Chapitre 6 - _Mise en garde_**

Ginny reconnut immédiatement le village de Gordic's Hollow. Harry ne la relâcha qu'après avoir examiné soigneusement les environs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi avoir transplaner tout d'un coup ?

- Quelqu'un nous observait, expliqua-t-il brièvement, en pleine réflexion.

- Qui ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

- Je peux rentrer toute seule.

- Je te raccompagne, insista-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré.

- Je te rappel que je suis policière Harry.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as choisi ce métier. Tu ne pouvais pas exercer une autre profession moins dangereuse. Plus calme.

- Comme vendeuse de chaudrons ? Non merci ! Et puis n'oublies pas que je ne suis pas du genre calme et posée.

- Comment l'oublier.

Ginny sursauta devant cette référence à leur passé. Elle ne s'y attarda pas car elle avait remarqué l'ombre d'un sourire chez Harry. Le premier depuis qu'elle l'avait revu.

- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle fébrilement.

- Il est tard, je te raccompagne, insista-t-il.

Elle aurait volontiers protesté, si elle n'avait pas le pressentiment qu'en commençant à argumenter avec Harry leur affrontement durerait des heures.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent de nouveau tous les trois chez Harry. Hermione était plus que satisfaite d'apprendre que sa potion avait réussie, même si, elle ainsi que Ron, lui avaient reproché d'être partie seule à la recherche d'Harry.

- J'espère qu'il va nous ouvrir, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois alors qu'ils arpentaient le chemin menant à la loque qui servait de demeure à Harry.

- Il ouvrira, répondit Ron, encore.

Oui, Harry ouvrirait, il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Les deux autres furent plus que ravis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le porche. Bien qu'il sembla pressé, Harry prit le temps de s'arrêter. Il n'était pas surpris de les voir, mais de toute évidence ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils arrivent maintenant.

- Salut, fit amicalement Ron. Où allais-tu ?

- Chasser, répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

- Oh.

Un silence s'abattit dans le groupe ; rompu par une question plutôt étonnante de la part du rouquin.

- Comment t'y prends-tu ?

Naquit alors sur le visage d'Harry une pointe de surprise qui s'effaça rapidement pour ne laisser que cet ovale sans expression.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Ben oui, pourquoi je te poserais la question sinon ?

Il examina brièvement les trois personnes avant de répondre.

- Je charme mes proies. Les envoûte en quelque sorte pour qu'elles ne voient rien et ne sentent rien. Puis je les mords tout simplement. En veillant à ne pas les vider complètement de leur sang.

Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence la première.

- Tu vois, tu ne les tues pas, fit-t-elle remarquer.

- J'ai faillit, autrefois.

- Mais grâce à Hermione ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Donne-lui mione, ordonna gentiment le roux.

Avec un sourire rayonnant, la brunette fouilla dans son sac. Elle trifouilla prestement et sortit une fiole plus grosse que celle de la veille. Si grosse qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas tenue dans l'accessoire en cuir.

- Tiens, il faut que tu en boives tous les jours. Avec ce qu'il y a dedans tu devrais être tranquille toute la semaine.

Il hésita un bref instant avant de prendre l'objet.

- Merci Hermione.

Le sourire de son amie s'agrandit d'avantage ; chose que Ginny aurait crut impossible. Harry but immédiatement une gorgée.

- Les effets se sont déjà estompés ? S'informa Hermione.

- Pas entièrement. J'apprécie ce que vous faites. Réellement, mais c'était imprudent de revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'es plus dangereux maintenant, rappela Ron. Hermione te fourniras autant de potion que nécessaire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Si tu meurs, hésita Ron. Il parait que les vampires sont immortels.

Cela jeta un froid dans le petit groupe. S'imaginer vieillir et Harry rester le même, pour toujours.

- Pas immortel, rectifia Harry. Simplement plus résistant à la mort. Je vivrai aussi longtemps que je le désire, si personne ne cherche à me tuer.

- Donc éternellement, confirma Ron. Maintenant que ton plus veille et dangereux ennemi n'est plus là tu es tranquille.

Harry garda le silence.

- Ca fait bizarre, continua le rouquin.

- Raison de plus pour ne plus vous accrocher à moi, repris Harry avec calme.

Ginny perdit patience. Elle l'aurait étripé si sa belle-sœur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour crier :

- Vas-tu cesser de proliférer des âneries Harry James Potter ! Tu auras beau vivre un jour, dix, ou mille que nous voudrions quand même de toi. Même si tu devenais un vieux papi demain !

- Hermione à raison Harry, on fait partie de ta vie, tu ne peux pas nous repousser. Surtout que le danger est écarté, dit Ron.

- Ca je ne le sais pas encore, soupira Harry. Il est trop tôt pour le dire.

- Je suis sûr que…

- Laissez-moi une semaine d'accord. Pour m'assurer que je ne redeviens pas un monstre suceur de sang.

Tous les trois se consultèrent en silence.

- Une semaine convenue Ron.

* * *

Cinq jours. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière discussion. Cinq jours qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé à Harry, ni mis les pieds chez lui. Ginny se demandait comment il allait. La potion d'Hermione ne pouvait que faire effet. Hermione était la meilleure !

- Ginny ? Appela une voix. Tu es dans la lune, plaisanta Andrew.

- Je… pensais à quelque chose.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non ça va.

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour elle.

- Alors, rouge ou bleu ? Reprit-il.

Elle détailla les deux coussins d'un œil critique.

- Rouge !

Sans hésitation, la couleur des Gryffondors. Andrew regarda avec regret le coussin bleu, puis le reposa bien vite sans plus y penser.

Par cette après-midi grise et pluvieuse, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire de leur journée que du shopping. Malheureusement Ginny était trop préoccupée pour avoir l'esprit concentré.

- Tu aimes décidément beaucoup le rouge, constata Andrew.

- Et toi non ?

- Je n'ai rien contre. Mais ce n'est pas l'une de mes couleurs favorites.

- A tous les coups si tu avais été à Poudlard, tu aurais été un Serdaigle, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il était tellement intelligent. Et aimait trop le bleu !

- Prends celui que tu veux, ce n'est pas...

Elle s'interrompit en entendant les paroles de deux jeunes femmes derrière eux.

- Je t'assure que c'était lui !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Mais non, je te jure que c'était bien Harry Potter !

Ginny sursauta. Avec Andrew ils se dévisagèrent, à la fois intrigués et surpris.

- Tu crois que c'est lui ? Murmura-t-il à sa compagne.

- J'en doute, mentit Ginny.

- Mais si c'était lui, ce serait formidable !

En le voyant autant se réjouir, elle éprouva de la culpabilité à lui mentir. Mais il était hors de question de révéler ce qu'Harry était à présent devenu.

- Je ne crois pas, continua Ginny.

- Ginny je sais à quel point Harry compte pour toi et ta famille. Attends !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'était approché des deux jeunes filles.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit-il en faisant preuve de courtoisie, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de le dévisager avec stupeur.

- Malgré moi j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez… Avez-vous vraiment vu Harry Potter ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune fille qui avait affirmé avoir vu Harry afficha un sourire radieux. Ravis de trouver une personne qui la croyait.

- Tout à fait ! Il était là-bas, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la rue. En face du magasin d'herbes. Je vous assure que c'était lui, j'ai vu sa cicatrice !

Harry devrait veiller à faire plus attention si il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le démasque. Une autre question la turlupina. Que faisait-il ici ? Se mettait-il à chasser en pleine journée à présent ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Ginny doutait qu'il fasse une simple promenade.

- Allons-y, pressa Andrew revenu auprès d'elle.

Il l'entrainait déjà à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et les coussins ?

- Les coussins peuvent attendre Ginny, tu ne crois pas !

Il n'attendait de toute évidence aucune réponse car il fonçait déjà à toute vitesse chez l'herboriste. Personne. Cela n'étonna pas Ginny. Avec sa rapidité, Harry avait dû déguerpir dès qu'il s'était su découvert. A l'heure qu'il est, il était loin du chemin de Traverse. Ils firent le tour des magasins. Ginny ne broncha pas. Andrew était tellement motivé. Pour elle en plus. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le couper dans son élan. Pourtant, il dut se résigner lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé Ginny.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Merci de t'être donné autant de mal, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Cette douce quiétude ne dura pas aussi longtemps que l'aurait souhaité Ginny. Ils tombèrent sur l'une des journalistes de la gazette du sorcier, Amanda Bent.

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-elle hors d'haleine à Andrew, jetant à peine un regard vers Ginny.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Amanda ne l'avait jamais apprécié.

- Qui ça ?

- Harry Potter bien évidemment !

Décidément.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? S'étonna Andrew.

- Ca veut dire que tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ? Je te préviens je ferai tout pour écrire l'article avant toi, patron ou non !

Elle était furieusement sincère.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, calma Andrew. Juste entendu des bruits.

Elle poussa un long soupir éreinté.

- C'est l'anarchie au bureau. Tout le monde essaie de mettre la main sur lui. Les paries sont déjà lancés pour savoir lequel réussira à l'interviewer.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'Harry vous accorde une interview, railla Ginny, agacée par ce comportement.

Amanda la fusilla du regard.

- Inutile de parler comme si tu le connaissais mieux que nous autres !

Ginny lui aurait volontiers balancé au visage, qu'effectivement elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle. Qu'elle avait été plus proche de lui que n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais il était impossible pour Ginny de dire une telle chose à cette journaliste, ça ne causerait que du désagrément à sa famille.

- Il faut que je parle à l'équipe, réalisa Andrew.

- Ca ne les calmera pas. Nous sommes tous motivés ! Une interview d'Harry Potter. Tu te rends compte !

- Il faudra tout de même vous refreiner un peu. On ne peut pas forcer les gens...

- Nous sommes journalistes, rappela Amanda. Notre métier est d'informer la population.

- A condition de ne pas leur raconter n'importe quoi, riposta Ginny énervée.

La jeune journaliste devint rouge de colère.

- Répètes un peu !

Andrew lui avait souvent rapporté qu'Amanda était du genre à se laisser aller aux commérages.

- Tu as très bien entendu il me semble. A moins que tu ne sois sourde ?

Amanda se serait jetée sur Ginny si Andrew n'était pas intervenu.

- Ca suffit ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il leur adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Vous n'avez plus cinq ans bon sang ! Amanda, n'oublies pas que c'est _moi _le patron, je ne publierai rien qui ne soit pas la vérité. Et toi Ginny...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais lui adressa un regard lourd de sens. Amanda poussa un grognement en guise d'au revoir.

- Vraiment Ginny, à quoi pensais-tu en lui disant ça ? Elle travaille avec moi je te rappel. Et c'est une de mes plus vieille amie.

Ginny faillit lui crier qu'il ferait bien de changer d'ami, mais, elle remarqua ses sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolée, choisit-elle finalement de dire. Si tu le souhaites je lui enverrai un hibou d'excuse, acheva-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Il était sur le point de répliquer, mais son visage perdit de sa sévérité. Il était attendrit.

- Ah je suis un faible face à toi, réalisa-t-il en soupirant.

Elle le gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- A quoi bon. Tu avais raison de toute façon.

Elle lui fit une bise sonore pour se faire pardonner. Sa gaieté s'envola en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Amanda. Tous les journalistes de la gazette étaient aux trousses d'Harry. Cela risquait de pas mal lui compliquer la vie. Que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux découvrait son secret ?

* * *

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se rendre à son domicile. Cinq jours étaient amplement suffisants. Il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas. Ce fut donc avec conviction qu'elle sonna à la porte. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis… la porte s'ouvrit. Ses yeux verts exprimaient la sévérité. Peut-être que si tout compte fait.

- Ginny, grogna Harry.

- Je sais, nous avions dit sept jours et non cinq, commença-t-elle, mais il faut absolument que je te parle.

Bien qu'irrité, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. L'intérieur était toujours aussi en désordre que l'extérieur.

- Je croyais que tu devais la rénover.

Son regard de glace la fit en venir directement au sujet important.

- Etais-tu au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ?

- Répond simplement par oui par non.

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Harry, il faut que tu sois plus prudent. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ! Avec tes super sens de vampire tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'on t'avais vu ?

- J'ai été déstabilisé. De quels super sens tu parles ?

- C'était écrit dans la bible du vampire.

Ses yeux d'ordinaire si grave s'agrandirent.

- La bible du vampire ?

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Nous avons trouvé un livre au ministère qui recèle de pas mal d'informations sur les vampires. Et il était précisé qu'ils possèdent des sens surdéveloppés. C'est faux ?

- Non c'est vrai.

- Quel genre de sens ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

- Je vois et entend mieux. Ma vision ne rencontre aucun problème dans le noir - puis il s'interrompit pour réfléchir avant de reprendre -, je me déplace beaucoup plus vite aussi. Je grimpe avec une incroyable aisance…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue Ginny ?

- Pour te mettre en garde, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Une horde de journalistes est après toi. Ils vont veiller le moindre de tes mouvements.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent où me trouver.

- Deux d'entre eux t'on bien trouvé aujourd'hui.

Il ne répondit pas, préoccupé.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Qui ne va peut-être pas te plaire, mais je t'assure que c'est une bonne idée au final.

- Je t'écoute, se résigna-t-il.

- J'ai un… ami, journaliste. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, si tu acceptais de lui accorder une interview.

- Hors de question !

- Il ne déformera pas tes mots.

- Non.

- Il n'écrira que ce que tu lui diras.

- Je t'ai dit non !

- C'est la meilleure solution pour que tu refasses ta vie !

Le silence s'abattit. De la douleur se lut sur le visage à l'allure parfaite du vampire.

- Penses-y, continua Ginny plus bas. Maintenant que tu as la potion, parce qu'elle fonctionne n'est-ce pas ? Auquel cas tu m'aurais déjà sauté à la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny.

- Je ne plaisantais pas. Tu vas mieux non ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Tu vois. Tu ne vas pas rester cloîtré ici indéfiniment. Tu mérites mieux que ça Harry.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais. Ainsi, il était nerveux. Les paroles de Ginny le faisaient donc réfléchir.

- Après cette interview, les journalistes te ficheront la paix. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, sans blesser personne.

- Ce n'est pas si simp…

- Si ça l'est ! S'énerva-t-elle. C'est toi qui rends tout compliqué. Tu n'as plus d'excuses Harry. Soit tu continues de te cacher, et ainsi de gâcher ta vie. Soit tu décides enfin de vivre. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Elle partit dans le salon et s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Le canapé n'était plus là, tout comme Bardok. Le comportement sans cesse morose d'Harry avait dû lui miner le moral à lui aussi. Elle espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme accepte sa proposition. Après un moment, la haute silhouette d'Harry vint se placer devant elle.

- Tu as gagné, dit-il.

Elle se releva précipitamment.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, dit-elle soulagée.

- Ton ami est quelqu'un de sérieux, tu es sûr que je peux lui faire confiance ?

Intérieurement, Ginny perdit son sourire. Devait-elle lui avouer pour Andrew ? Harry et elle n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur passé. Officiellement ils avaient rompu à l'époque de Poudlard.

Maintenant que Harry avait fini par accepter de faire un pas en avant, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa relation avec Andrew et prendre le risque qu'Harry fasse machine arrière.

- Tu peux avoir confiance, assura-t-elle.

- D'accord. Quand… ?

- Demain. Où… ?

- Pas ici.

- Au Terrier ?

- …

- Les parents aimeraient te voir tu sais, tu leur manque.

- Au Terrier, accepta-t-il.

Après. Elle lui avouerait après.


	7. Chapitre 7 Aller de l'avant

Alors comme d'habitude merci à mes deux fidèles lecteurs klaude et OneDan !

Ne t'inquiètes pas OneDan il n'y aura pas de cross-over avec Twilight. Et pour le passé d'Harry, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu.

Simon POTTER merci aussi à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – _Aller de l'avant_**

L'annonce de l'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier, avait mis Molly Weasley dans tous ses états. Elle avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble ; même si Ron et George lui avait répété plus d'une fois qu'Harry ne serait pas là en temps qu'inspecteur du ménage. Elle se triturait à présent les mains, assise sur le canapé.

- Calmes-toi, tenta de rassurer Arthur.

Une piètre tentative. Il était lui-même anxieux et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Ginny les comprenait tout à fait, car elle était dans le même état que ses parents. Bien que son appréhension n'est rien à voir avec le fait de retrouver Harry au bout de sept ans d'absence, mais plutôt le fait de le présenter à Andrew. Son ancien et son nouvel amoureux dans la même pièce. Comment avouer la vérité à Harry ? Et lui, que ressentait-il à son égard ? La sonnerie retentit. Molly se leva d'un bond, imitée par sa fille, mais ne faisant aucun geste vers la porte c'est Hermione qui alla ouvrir. Elle revint avec l'invité d'honneur. Le grand, beau et toujours aussi indéchiffrable Harry Potter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Molly pour fondre en larme et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Harry chéri.

- Molly, lâche-le donc, tu vas l'étouffer, plaisanta Arthur.

Néanmoins, il donna une bonne accolade à Harry qui n'était pas loin de ressembler à la prise de Molly. Comme le pensait Ginny, le vampire ne répondit pas avec de fastes effusions, mais il était ému. Son regard exprimait clairement son émoi. Ses parents le laissèrent enfin respirer, non qu'il en éprouve l'absolu nécessité. L'éprouvait-il ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande. Ce fut ensuite au tour de George de l'accaparer. Avec une bonne blague, il réussit à esquisser un faible, très faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Celui qui réussit l'exploit de faire complètement sourire Harry fut un petit garçon de sept ans. Il attendait timidement derrière Ginny. Harry l'observa avec attention. Il possédait une tignasse châtain clair et des yeux couleur miel. Un regard qui sembla familier à Harry.

- Est-ce que c'est… , hésita-t-il.

- Teddy Lupin. Le fils de Rémus et Tonks, confirma Arthur avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

- Bonjour, murmura Teddy.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, ébranlé.

- Teddy a insisté pour te rencontrer, expliqua Ginny. Son grand-père l'a accompagné au Terrier ce matin.

- Le père de Tonks ? Demanda Harry.

Elle lui fit signe que oui. Les souvenirs de la guerre défilaient très clairement dans les yeux d'Harry. Il repensait sans doute à la perte de deux personnes qui ne méritaient pas leur sort. Tout comme Fred, et tellement d'autres…

- Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? Demanda la petite voix aigüe de Teddy.

- C'est bien moi, oui.

- Mon grand-père m'a raconté plein d'histoires sur toi. Il m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait sauvé notre monde, s'enthousiasma Teddy.

Harry s'apprêtait à nier, Ginny en était certaine, c'est pourquoi elle le devança.

- C'est vrai, Harry est un héro.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Teddy poussa un cri de joie, visiblement trop puissant pour les supers oreilles du vampire, qui plissa son nez.

- C'est super ! Je peux avoir un autographe dit, s'il te plait ?

- Hey, tu ne m'en a pas demandé un à moi, s'écria Ron faussement vexé.

- Mais tu es mon tonton toi, tonton Ron.

- Harry aussi est ton tonton, précisa Molly à l'enfant qui fut émerveillé par cette nouvelle découverte.

- Tu ne veux pas t'assoir Harry ? Demanda Molly. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou manger…

- Chérie, n'oublies pas qu'Harry…

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi Harry. C'est que tu es le même qu'avant finalement.

- Le même avec une silhouette de mannequin, rit George.

- Harry a toujours été très beau, rappela sa mère.

- Mais on ne niera pas que sa nouvelle condition l'a élevé au niveau de tombeur. C'est donc ça le secret de tous ces supers beaux gosses.

- George, avertit sa mère.

- Très bien je me tais. Après tout je suis déjà casé je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Je me demande encore ce qu'Emma peut bien te trouver, se moqua Ginny.

- L'humour ma chère sœur, l'humour, et le physique aussi voyons.

- Bon il arrive quand ton… journaliste, grogna Ron de toute évidence lassé par leur discussion.

La porte sonna.

- Quand on parle du loup, sourit George.

Ginny se hâta d'aller ouvrir, laissant Harry avec les autres membres de la famille. Andrew affichait un rictus crispé. Il l'embrassa.

- Ca va ? Demanda Ginny.

- J'ai l'air si troublé que ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Un peu, tu es malade ?

- Non, c'est… je sais que c'est idiot mais… je vais rencontrer Harry Potter.

C'était donc ça ! Ginny réprima un rire.

- Je t'assure qu'il est comme n'importe quel autre sorcier, presque, fini-t-elle tout bas.

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis rarement nerveux pour mes rendez-vous mais là… je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

- Rassures-toi, tout ira bien.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle le conduisit au salon.

- Andrew ! Accueillit chaleureusement Molly. Entrez, entrez !

Molly aimait beaucoup Andrew car il avait redonné le sourire à sa fille.

Le moment que redoutait Ginny arriva. Andrew tendit sa main à Harry.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?

L'intéressé l'inspecta une fraction de seconde avant de lui faire confiance et lui serrer la main. Andrew sursauta.

- Ouah, vous devez avoir drôlement froid.

- Un peu mentit le vampire en retirant sa main.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- On peut se tutoyer, dit Harry.

- Avec plaisir !

Ginny remarqua qu'Andrew se détendait. Les présentations se déroulaient mieux que prévu. Autant attendre encore un peu avant d'avouer la vérité à Harry.

- Bon nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses si…

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit.

- Vous pouvez utiliser l'ancienne chambre de Ron, déclara Arthur.

- Merci.

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage. Ginny n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire. Andrew était en mode professionnel. Ils n'aborderaient que le travail.

- Ginny, appela sa mère à voix basse. Tu as mis Harry au courant de… la situation entre Andr…

- Non, coupa la jeune femme.

- Ginny, reprocha sa belle-sœur. Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment Hermione, répliqua la rousse un brin irritée.

- Préviens-moi quand tu lui diras, dit Ron avec un sourire sadique. Avec un peu de chance il collera un pain à Andrew.

Lui et George s'esclaffèrent.

- Ronald Weasley ! Gronda Molly. Andrew est un garçon charmant qui sera bientôt… enfin, à moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis Ginny, s'enquit Molly.

- Non, assura sa fille. Rien a changé.

Après quoi, elle sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin. Non elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle comptait toujours épouser Andrew. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il la rendait heureuse. Harry appartenait au passé. Elle réfléchit durant deux bonnes heures afin de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui avouer la vérité. Finalement elle réapparut au salon avec rien de bien concluant. Ses parents étaient dans la cuisine. George était repartit et Teddy jouait aux petits cheveux ensorcelé avec Ron, tandis qu'Hermione lisait sur le canapé. Des pas dans les escaliers annoncèrent la fin de l'interview. Hermione referma aussitôt son bouquin et les deux garçons relevèrent la tête de leur jeu. Andrew arriva le premier, l'air satisfait.

- Ce sera un article formidable ! S'exclama-t-il. Le meilleur de tous. Je vais retourner au journal.

Il s'approchait de Ginny. Elle para la scène du baiser en lui proposant de le raccompagner à la porte. A son retour dans le salon, Harry était présent. Normal. Stoïque. Andrew n'avait rien dit. Ginny en fut extrêmement soulagée. Mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet et se demandait pourquoi cela était aussi dur.

Elle se joignit à leur conversation. Harry la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur Teddy. Hermione et Ginny allèrent aider Molly à préparer le dîner les laissant jouer. Lorsque Ginny vint annoncer que le repas allait bientôt être servi, Ron dut presque porter Teddy jusqu'au lavabo pour que l'enfant se lave les mains, car il ne voulait plus quitter Harry.

- Tu as un nouveau fan, annonça avec amusement Ginny en regardant Teddy se débattre dans les bras de son frère.

Les mots qu'Harry prononça ensuite, Ginny ne les avaient pas vu venir.

- Alors tu es fiancée.

Immédiatement, elle lui fit face.

- Comment…?

- Ton… fiancé me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'a fait que répondre à ma question lorsque je lui ai demandé quel lien vous unissait.

Ginny se calma. Andrew n'était pas en faute.

- J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt.

- Oui, tu aurais dû.

Le ton n'était ni sec, ni cassant. Il était dénoué de colère, neutre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Sept ans c'est long. Nous sommes tous les deux passés à autre chose.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? S'écria-t-elle en sursautant.

- Non. Pas dans mon état. Je ne peux pas, répondit-il tristement.

Alors pourquoi, pensa-t-elle, mais déjà, Harry continuait.

- Je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas. Pour être honnête je m'attendais à ce que tu sois déjà mariée.

- Ah bon ?

Il eut un faible sourire.

- Oui. Une femme comme toi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Quoi une femme comme elle ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Elle lui aurait demandé si il n'avait pas enchaîné sur autre chose.

- En réalité, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que je ne l'avais espérer. Retrouver Hermione, Ron, les Weasley, une vie à peu près normale. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais perdu espoir. Redevenons des amis veux-tu ? Proposa-t-il après un moment.

Il était sérieux. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le rayer complètement de sa vie, et ne le voulait pas. Il faisait partie de leur famille. C'était un fait qui ne changerait pas.

- Amis, accepta Ginny.


	8. Chapitre 8 La brigade magique

**Chapitre 8 - _La brigade magique_**

Lorsque Ginny arriva dans son bureau le lendemain, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver tous les employés en cercles discutant avec animation du nouvel article de la gazette du sorcier. Elle avança jusqu'à son porte manteaux et y déposa sa veste. Quand elle se retourna, Ron l'avait rejointe, le journal à la main. Il lui flanqua sous le nez.

- Je dois admettre que pour une fois ton petit ami à bien fait les choses.

Ginny écarta le papier de son visage, afin de lire lisiblement. Sur la première page grisâtre, une image en noir et blanc d'Harry assis sur l'unique chaise de la chambre de Ron habillait la page. Il avait fière allure. Comme toujours. Le titre annonçait son retour. Andrew n'avait déformé aucuns événements de la vie d'Harry. Il avait repris une partie de son histoire depuis sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Harry racontait son combat contre Voldemort, qui avait été terriblement éprouvant. Il avait mentit en expliquant qu'il avait été gravement blessé et qu'il avait dû quitter le pays pour être soigner dans un hôpital spécialisé. Son état étant critique, et n'étant pas certain de s'en sortir, il avait préféré garder secret son départ. Cela avait pris des années mais il était à présent guérit et de retour dans son pays. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il était un vampire. Il parlait également de Bardok. Parce qu'il avait voulut annoncer personnellement son retour, Harry avait eu besoin de l'aide du gobelin pour lui prendre de l'or dans son coffre sans être vu à la banque. Ce n'était en aucun cas un vol. Et la fois où on l'avait surpris à l'auberge il avait été pris au dépourvu et n'avait penser qu'à fuir. Tout cela n'était qu'un gros malentendu. Voilà comment Harry avait noyé le poisson et fait un heureux, pensa Ginny avec un sourire. Des cris de joies retentirent parmi leurs collègues. Ou plutôt plusieurs heureux, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

- Et alors ! Hurla une voix en marchant vers le troupeau, qui se tut immédiatement. Les bonnes nouvelles ne sont pas une raison pour faire un tel raffut.

- Pardon patron, mais vous vous rendez compte, Harry Potter !

- Je vous assure que je suis le premier ravis de son retour, mais est-ce pour autant que vous me voyez crier comme un sauvage et monter sur la table ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Alors remettez-vous au travail !

Certain rouspétèrent mais, chacun regagna son poste. Norman adressa un regard à Ginny et Ron qui voulait dire : Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ils hochèrent la tête et Norman leur adressa un sourire bienveillant, avant de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Allez, hop, hop,hop, au boulot.

Ginny et Ron échangèrent un regard de connivence. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et des enveloppes dressées en une pile parfaitement verticale volèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce, avant de se disperser. Une enveloppe au format carte de visite se posa sur le bureau de Ginny.

- Tu as du courrier, s'exclama son frère en se penchant vers le papier pour en identifier l'expéditeur.

Sa sœur s'empara de l'objet avant qu'il n'est le temps de voir.

- Tu permets !

- De qui ça vient ?

- De quoi je me mêle ! Est-ce que je regarde ton courrier ?

- Parce que tu veux le voir ? Si tu veux je te le montre demain et tu me montres ta lettre maintenant !

- Ben voyons. Parfois je me demande bien ce qu'Hermione peut te trouver.

- Pff, c'est une femme intelligente.

- Justement.

- Hey !

- File à ton bureau !

Après une faible protestation il s'exécuta. Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée de cire dorée représentant l'emblème d'un gallion. Elle déplia le fin papier, déjà assez petit selon elle, et lut les mots suivants :

_Miss Ginny Weasley_

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire preuve d'autant de sentimentalisme, aussi, sentez-vous flatté. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée. Croyez bien que je vous en suis fort reconnaissant et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je quitte dès à présent le domicile de Mr Potter. _

_Précieusement, Bardok Grimbo._

Ginny laissa échapper un franc éclat de rire. Sacré personnage que ce Bardok.

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Harry subit une importante montée médiatique. Il était sollicité de toute part, ce qui le rendait quasiment indisponible. Il réussit à rendre une visite au Weasley, un soir. Mais ce fut sa seule disponibilité. Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas, car elle avait elle-même fort à faire avec la préparation de son mariage qui approchait à grand pas.

- Plus qu'une semaine, chantonna la voix d'Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur les ayant conduits au niveau deux du ministère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu va épouser ce type ! Grommela son frère.

- Ron ! Avertirent les deux Weasley.

Il se tut, mais garda une attitude renfrognée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les quittes pour aller au service juridique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans celui de la brigade de la police magique, l'ambiance était tendue. Arold Norman se tenait debout devant toute son équipe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ginny à Freddy.

- Le patron a une annonce à nous faire.

- Ca a l'air sérieux, s'inquiéta Ron. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, commença Norman en se servant du sort de lévitation pour se surélever afin que tous puisse le voir. Les enfants, les enfants…

Il était rare que Norman soit à court de mots.

- Comme vous le savez, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Si je n'aimais pas autant ce métier, il y a belle lurette que je serai parti. Depuis quelques temps j'envisage sérieusement de… Ah je ne pensais pas que ça serait si compliqué. Voilà, il est temps pour moi de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ginny tressaillit. Des murmures se répandirent dans tout le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire patron ? Demanda Ron.

- Que je pars à la retraite Ronald.

Les murmures se changèrent en plaintes.

- Allons, allons, calma Norman. Pas de panique. Je ne vous laisse pas entre les mains de n'importe qui. Je voulais quelqu'un de bien pour me remplacer, et j'ai trouvé le meilleur.

- Pourquoi cette décision si soudaine ? Demanda Ginny effarée à l'idée de perdre un homme si compétant.

Norman lui avait appris tant de chose. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas du tout ! Il était le meilleur agent qu'elle connaisse. Le voir partir était… impensable. Inconcevable.

- Elle est réfléchit Ginny, assura avec douceur Norman.

- Quand partez-vous ? Demanda Freddy.

- Aujourd'hui.

Les protestations amplifièrent.

- Calmez-vous ! Beugla Norman comme lui seul savait le faire.

Le silence se fit. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ne soyez pas triste. J'ai fait mon temps les enfants.

- Vous allez nous manquer, dit Dylan Jefferson.

Les autres agents ne purent qu'approuver. Norman posa ses pieds sur le sol et tous vinrent lui faire leurs adieux. Ginny et Ron furent ceux qui restèrent le plus longtemps avec lui.

- Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? Interrogea Ginny.

- Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même. Hier soir le ministre est venu me rendre visite et m'a fait une proposition. Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes !

- Qui va me crier dessus maintenant, dit Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

- Ce ne sera plus pareille sans vous, affirma sa sœur.

- Je suis sûr de détester votre remplaçant ! S'exclama Ron, sourcils froncés.

- Je peux vous assurez que non, assura Norman avec un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes.

- Nous arrivons pile au bon moment, salua le ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Laissez-moi vous présenter à tous le nouveau chef de la brigade de la police magique.

Derrière lui, un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança d'un pas léger. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent l'assemblée.

- Harry Potter, présenta le grand homme noir.


	9. Chapitre 9 Une vieille connaissance

Comme toujours, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous plait !

Merci pour vos commentaires, Deadz, Liyly, klaude, Lorie et SweetMaya.

Lorie, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Ton enthousiasme est vivifiant.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – _Une veille connaissance _**

- Ca alors ! S'exclama Ron une fois seul dans le bureau d'Harry, avec Ginny, la porte soigneusement fermée. Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Kingsley m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire maintenant que je suis de retour, j'ai pensé que mes vieux rêves pouvaient encore se réaliser.

- Mais, fit Ron en pleine réflexion, je croyais que tu voulais devenir Auror.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit, confirma Harry. Mais étant donné qu'il y a à présent moins de pratiquant de la magie noire, Kingsley m'a parlé du poste de directeur de la brigade.

- Et te voilà parmi nous, s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

- En réalité, je n'avais pas accepté. Je voulais vraiment être Auror et pensais reprendre mes études, continua Harry, mais Kingsley m'a affirmé que c'était inutile. Il a donc déclaré que je pouvais être Auror si je le souhaitais, mais que c'était dommage pour la brigade, qui aurait eu bien besoin de quelqu'un comme moi.

- Tu as donc changé d'avis, commenta Ginny.

- J'ai accepté d'être votre directeur, tout en étant Auror.

- C'est possible ça ? S'étonna Ron.

- D'ordinaire non, mais Kingsley m'a fait comprendre que… je méritais bien quelques entorses aux règlements.

- Il a tout à fait raison, concéda Ron. Etant donné ce que tu as accompli pour notre monde.

- Tout de même, doutait Harry. Je ne trouve pas ça très juste. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être battu durant la guerre.

- Oh pitié Harry, tu ne vas pas jouer les modestes ! On t'offre un poste en or, profites-en sans te sentir coupable.

- Je sais Ron. Je pensais refuser puis, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne façon de me rendre utile. Sauver des gens, arrêter des malfaiteurs.

- Un rédemption, murmura Ginny. Harry, pourquoi t'infliges-tu autant de souffrance ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle ne devait pas se montrer assez convaincante car il s'obstinait à garder le visage baissé vers le nylon.

- Boire la substance vitale d'un être humain tu ne trouves pas que c'est suffisamment mal !

- Tu ne les blesses pas, rétorqua-t-elle agacé par son comportement négatif.

- Je pourrai, à chaque fois. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si j'en tuais un ? Moi oui. Etre si près de causer la mort d'une personne. Briser la vie d'une inconnue, qui n'a rien demandé. Celle de ses proches.

- Stop le mélodrame ! Coupa Ron. Tu n'as jamais franchi le cap, même si tu en étais proche dans le passé, et c'est ça le plus important ! Tu as toujours réussit à te contrôler. Et, au risque de me répéter, il n'y a plus aucun risque car ma merveilleuse épouse a trouvé LA solution !

Il reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux :

- Parlons plutôt de la nouvelle mission sur laquelle je vais travailler.

- Je ne sais pas encore, n'oublies pas que je viens d'arriver.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais, si il y a une super enquête, la première personne à en bénéficier devrait être ton meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- En quel honneur ? Rétorqua sa sœur.

- Je viens de le dire, tu n'as pas écouté ?

- L'amitié et le travail sont deux choses différentes. Harry dois nous considérer comme tous les autres employés.

- Je suis d'accord, mais si il peut nous éviter de temps à autre les missions foireuses du type troll des montagnes ou géant neuneu, où est le mal !

- J'y songerai, intervint Harry. Pour l'instant, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai prendre mes marques. Donc si vous voulez bien…

Il ne prononça pas la suite, mais le message était clair « dehors ».

* * *

Aux environs de dix-neuf heures, le bureau était quasiment vide. Ginny s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir lorsque la porte du bureau d'Harry s'ouvrit la faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'es pas encore partie ? S'étonna-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Toi non plus.

- J'avais pas mal à faire.

Une alarme résonna dans tout le service. Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers un large tableau blanc. Des lettres rouges et clignotantes indiquaient une adresse. La jeune policière posa sa baguette dessus et les lettres furent aspirées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Harry.

- Une urgence, allons-y !

Elle attrapa le sac posé sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Robert va arriver pour la garde, précisa-t-elle en voyant Harry attarder son regard sur la place laissée vide.

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver sur les lieux un village du Sussex. Quelques personnes étaient attroupées autour d'un corps inerte. Ginny les écarta rapidement. Elle sortit sa baguette et traça une ligne. Bientôt, des bandes fluorescentes dessinèrent une barrière à ne pas franchir.

- Il va falloir interroger toutes ces personnes, soupira la jeune femme avant de détailler le cadavre. La pauvre, plaignit Ginny.

La femme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Grande, les cheveux blonds et longs étendus sur les pavés en pierre grise. Elle était livide. Le plus curieux était qu'elle était vêtu d'une robe ancienne, couleur pêche.

- C'est malheureux, approuva un grand homme de type espagnol.

- Docteur Ramone, salua Ginny. Harry, voici le médico-légiste, André Ramone. Docteur Ramone je vous présente…

- Le célèbre Harry Potter, coupa-t-il avec un sourire poli en tendant sa main. Je m'en suis douté en vous entendant l'appeler Miss Weasley. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes le nouveau chef de la brigade de la police magique monsieur Potter. Et Auror.

- C'est exacte, répondit Harry en serrant la main, perplexe, attendant visiblement avant de se faire une opinion sur l'homme.

Le docteur s'était déjà mis au travail.

- Elle s'appelait Térésa Barton d'après sa baguette, reprit-il. Aucune maladie. On pourrait supposer qu'elle s'est juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- Ah moins que ce ne fut prémédité, réfléchit Ginny. Je me demande pourquoi elle portait ce genre de vêtement, songea-t-elle.

- Ca, c'est à vous de le découvrir, dit Ramone avec légèreté tandis qu'il examinait les parties visibles du corps. Mais je peux vous aider en vous affirmant que le coupable est un vampire.

Ginny se tourna automatiquement vers Harry. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, mâchoire serrée, il observait la victime presque avec… haine.

- Regardez ces deux petits trous au niveau du coup, montra Ramone. Il n'y a aucun doute.

- Victor, entendit-elle grogner à ses côtés.

La jeune femme se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir un Harry furieux, transplaner, la laissant pantoise en pleine scène de crime.

* * *

L'interrogatoire des potentiels témoins n'avait rien donné. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu. Térésa Barton avait été retrouvée morte par un passant, et c'est tout ce que savait Ginny. La jeune femme était frustrée, et en colère contre son partenaire, qui l'avait abandonné avec un simple mot : Victor.

Deux jours étaient passées, faisant deux victimes de plus - dont la dernière à Londres - et Harry restait toujours injoignable. Elle ne le voyait jamais au bureau lorsqu'il passait en coup de vent, et il ne répondait pas lorsqu'on sonnait chez lui. Ginny n'avait pas chômé pour autant et entreprit des recherches. Elle avait découvert des cas de meurtres similaires en Amérique le mois dernier. Une policière y avait perdu la vie. Avant ça, il y avait eu le même type de cas dans toute l'Europe.

Ce jeudi soir, elle reçut un hibou de la part d'Hermione lui demandant de passer chez elle, en précisant que c'était urgent et que ça concernait Harry. Ginny s'excusa auprès d'Andrew, chez qui elle dînait ce soir. Elle arriva devant la maison de son frère et sonna à la porte. Hermione vint lui ouvrir.

- Il est ici, l'informa-t-elle.

Ginny était prête à lui passer un savon, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit affalé sur le canapé de velours rouge du salon l'air… malade.

- Qu'est qui t'arrives ?

- Il ne s'est pas nourri depuis au moins trois jours, répondit Hermione mécontente.

Il n'était pas à douter qu'elle lui ait fait une leçon de morale.

- C'est possible ça ? S'étonna Ginny. Je pensais que tu étais comme… obsédé par le sang.

- Je le suis. Du moins je l'étais avant, dit-il d'une voix lente et fatiguée qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du nouvel Harry s'en était presque, effrayant.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils assortit au canapé, une moue retroussant ses fines lèvres.

- Avant la potion, dit-elle. En neutralisant tes besoins, elle te coupe toute faim et donc tu n'y prêtes plus attention.

- Tu dois te nourrir quand même ! S'écria Ron. Immortel ou pas, sans sang tu va être malade.

- Je ne suis pas immortel, rappela Harry de mauvaise humeur. Et je vous rassure je peux tenir quelques jours sans boire, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

- En tout cas l'abstinence ne te réussit pas, fit remarquer Ron.

- Promets-moi d'aller chasser ce soir, demanda Hermione, sinon je me sentirai trop coupable.

- Coupable de quoi Hermione ? D'avoir trouvé une potion capable de me redonner un semblant de vie ? Non tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. J'irai chasser tout à l'heure.

Son amie changea sa moue par un faible sourire.

- Tu as intérêt ! Exigea Ginny, mais avant ça, puisqu'on a enfin mis la main sur toi j'aimerai que tu nous explique ce que tu sais sur ce dénommé Victor.

Il émit un soupire lasse. Ses yeux aux prunelles anormalement clairs devinrent sévères.

- Ma rencontre avec Victor remonte à trois ans. C'était en France…

- En France ! Coupa Ron.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, rappela Harry. Après la mort de Voldemort j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. Je voulais juste m'éloigner.

- En nous laissant croire que tu étais mort, dit Ginny avec une pointe de rancœur.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Tout s'est passé si vite. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as monté tout ce scénario avec Bardok pour récupérer ton argent, dit Hermione.

- Et bien moi pas, s'exclama Ron. Pourquoi n'es-tu tout simplement pas allé à la banque et…

Prenant conscience qu'il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question, le rouquin s'était tu.

- Et tous auraient alors su que j'étais encore en vie, expliqua à haute voix Harry. Il y a sept ans je ne cherchais qu'à fuir. « Tant pis pour mon argent, m'étais-je dit » A vrai dire, je n'y pensais pas beaucoup. Mon esprit était entièrement monopolisé par ma soudaine nature. Je devais faire des efforts impressionnant pour résister à l'envie de boire. Je suis longtemps resté isolé, ne buvant que du sang d'animaux mort. Je refusais d'ôter la vie encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'avais faim, sans arrêt. Un jour, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai bu du sang humain. C'était tellement… délicieux, que j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter.

Personne ne fit aucun commentaire durant cette pause, chacun attendant la suite.

- Je ne sais trop par quel miracle, je n'ai pas tué cette personne. Après ça, je m'étais juré de ne plus toucher à un humain mais…, c'était trop dur de résister. Durant des années j'ai lutté entre mon désir de boire et ma crainte de tuer. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, la bataille devint un peu moins pénible. C'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré Victor, à Colmar, dans un bar. J'ai immédiatement su qui il était et lui aussi. Les vampires dégagent une odeur particulière. Il s'est présenté, m'a offert un verre. J'étais méfiant, mais il était doué pour mettre à l'aise. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de nos transformations, de notre lutte pour ne pas boire de sang humain. J'ai cru à cet instant… oui, j'avais vraiment cru avoir trouvé un ami, quelqu'un comme moi, dit-il avec un rire amer. Durant notre séjour, de curieux meurtres se produisaient. Les victimes étaient toutes des femmes âgées d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtues d'une robe ancienne et… sans plus aucune goutte de sang dans leur cadavre. Ma première pensée fut de soupçonner Victor, mais il m'avait assuré être innocent.

- Et tu l'as cru ?

- Ron ! Se plaignit Hermione. Laisse-le finir.

- Ben quoi, comme si tu ne te posais pas la question.

Hermione essayait de le cacher, mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle aussi se posait la question.

- Oui. J'ai été assez bête pour le croire, répondit Harry. Pourtant j'aurai dû me méfier d'avantage d'un ancien Moldu.

- Victor était un Moldu !

- Hermione, reprocha moqueusement son époux.

Ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils.

- Oui, il l'était.

- Dans ce cas, effectivement tu aurais dû être plus méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire Moldu a de plus effrayant qu'un vampire sorcier ? Demanda Ginny.

- Et bien, repris Hermione, j'ai lu dans la bible du vampire que les Moldus qui se transforment, contrairement aux sorciers, perdent l'esprit. Leur âme est détruite.

- C'est la vérité. La plupart des vampires Moldu que j'ai rencontré n'ont plus leur raison.

- Parce que tu en as rencontré beaucoup ? S'enquit Ron incrédule.

- Tu serais surpris de savoir que nous sommes plus nombreux que ne le pense la population. Beaucoup vivent en clan. A l'abri des montagnes. Mais certains préfèrent la ville. Etre entouré de monde. Les battements, le sang, ça attise leur appétit.

Hermione frissonna et Ron fit une drôle de grimace dégoûtée.

- Dans le cas de Victor, c'est un vampire très ancien. Sa transformation remonte à la renaissance.

Son auditoire écarquilla les yeux.

- La renaissance ! S'époumona Ron. Il doit avoir au moins…au moins…

- Deux cents ans, calcula Hermione. A peu près. Cela explique son côté « fétichiste ».

- Ce qui le rend très puissant, continua Harry.

- Mais tu l'es plus que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes de forces égales.

- Tu dis ça parce que ? S'enquit Ginny.

- Je l'ai déjà combattu.

C'était ce qu'elle craignait.

- Qui a gagné ?

- Lui.

- Pourquoi il ne t'as pas tué ? Demanda Ron.

- Pour me faire porter le chapeau je présume. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait la police magique sur le dos. Le soir de notre combat fut le soir où je le pris sur le fait. Il était entrain de boire le sang d'une jeune femme, qui portait une des robes qu'il affectionnait tant. Victor avait dû la convaincre de la revêtir. Il était tellement facile de lui obéir. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter et… la femme était morte à mon réveil. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'eux par la suite et impossible de retrouver leur trace.

- Eux ?

- Victor et son frère. Louis. Tout ce temps il était resté dans l'ombre. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrai ce soir-là. A eux deux, ils étaient trop fort, dit Harry les poings serrés si fort que si il avait tenu une pierre dans la main, elle serait devenue poussière.

- Et maintenant les voilà chez nous après un petit tour dans tous les pays, commenta gravement Ginny. J'ai fait des recherches, expliqua-t-elle devant leur air interrogateur. Ils tuent une nouvelle personne tous les jours. Il faut absolument les arrêter.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ces derniers jours, s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il prenait cette affaire très à cœur.

- J'ai beau essayer de flairer leur piste, j'arrive toujours trop tard.

- Ca c'était avant, annonça Ginny qui venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

- Avant quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Avant d'avoir un plan, répondit-elle sérieusement.

- Parce qu'on a un plan ? Interrogea Ron décontenancé.

- Cette fois on les aura car on va anticiper leur mouvement. Les chasseurs vont devenir les chassés.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien ils ne s'attaquent qu'à des femmes et aiment les habits d'époque…

- Hors de question ! Rugit Harry les yeux furibonds. Tu es destituée de cette affaire !

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé terminer ! S'offusqua la rousse.

- Tu ne serviras pas d'appât !

Malgré son état maladif, son regard effrayant aurait dissuadé n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, dit Ron en se rangeant du côté de son ami.

- Mon plan est bon ! Insista la rouquine. Ils ne résisteront pas à une proie vêtue d'une tenue qu'ils affectionnent…

- Non !

- On en serrait enfin débarrassé…

- Ginny, avertit très bas Harry.

- Je le ferai que tu le veuilles ou non ! S'obstina-t-elle.

- Pas si je t'en empêche, grogna-t-il.

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu ne penses pas que nous avons mieux à faire que de nous battre. Des vies sont en jeu.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer sa fureur.

- Je ne mettrai pas la tienne en danger pour autant, déclara-t-il.

Que répondre à cela, se demanda Ginny. « Merci de t'inquiéter, de ne pas vouloir que je meurs ? » Mais elle était policière avant tout.

- Ecoute Harry, je le ferai de toute façon. Tu sais que je le ferai.

- Tu te maries samedi il me semble, rappela bassement le vampire, faisant sursauter Ginny dont le cœur était à présent serré. Prends donc ta journée demain et occupes-toi des préparatifs de dernières minutes où un truc dans le genre. Je suis sûr qu'il y des choses à faire non ?

- Bien tenté, mais Hermione s'occupera de ça, résista Ginny. Je ferai l'appât alors autant que tu sois là pour me défendre en cas de besoin plutôt que de me laisser y aller seule.

Harry regarda Ron dans l'espoir d'obtenir du soutien.

- On pourrait demander à Morgan de le faire. Je ne l'ai jamais trop aimé avec son air suffisant.

- Ron ! Reprocha Hermione. Ginny à raison.

Elle reçut deux paires de regards sévères.

- Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première chose dangereuse qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Et ne l'oubliez pas, elle fait partit de la brigade magique !

- Hermione, commença à reprocher son époux.

- Des innocentes perdent la vie, insista l'avocate.

Le silence s'installa, durant lequel les garçons réfléchissaient. Après un regard, ils capitulèrent.

- Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai, insista Harry.

Ginny acquiesça.


	10. Chapitre 10 L'appat devient proie

**Chapitre 10 - _L'appât devient proie_**

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit tombe, car Victor et Louis ne se montraient pas à la lumière du jour. Non pas parce que cette dernière les aurait transformés en torche vivante, mais parce qu'elle était gênante, aveuglante. Il va s'en dire que pour de faibles vampires elle pouvait effectivement s'avérer meurtrière.

Ginny avançait dans une ruelle déserte. Ils avaient pris le soin d'en choisir une peu fréquentée. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans cette longue robe de velours vert. Formant un contraste parfait ses longs cheveux roux volaient librement dans son dos. Et pour parfaire le tout, elle tenait un violon dans ses mains. Ginny n'avait jamais été doué pour en jouer mais grâce au sort d'Hermione, elle se débrouillait comme une virtuose. Ron et Harry étaient situés bien plus loin, pour ne pas se faire repérer. D'où ils étaient elle ne pouvait pas les voir et inversement, mais ils avaient un signal. Dès qu'elle le ferait, ils la rejoindraient en transplanant. Qu'attendaient-ils pour se montrer ? Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle arpentait la rue, jouant une douce et envoutante mélodie qui étouffait le bruit des talons de Ginny sur les pavés. Une silhouette apparut soudain face à elle. Ginny n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre celle de Louis. Il était tel qu'Harry l'avait décrit. Grand, les épaules larges avec une carrure de gladiateur. Le visage carré, un sourire à glacer le sang et des yeux… noirs. Aussi sombres que l'onyx. Elle murmura des mots pour mettre fin à sa mélodie et abaissa son violon, baguette en main au lieu de l'archet.

- Qu'avons-nous là ?

Sa voix était grave, troublante, dérangeante.

- Une pièce de choix.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Fit semblant Ginny.

Il fallait que Victor se montre avant d'agir. Sauf si il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal avait exigé Harry. Alors, Ginny devrait immédiatement faire le signal.

- Quelqu'un qui ne veut que ton bien.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Mon frère sera satisfait.

Il s'approcha. Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle aurait bien reculé, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Harry l'avait prévenu de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Louis n'était pas aussi âgé que Victor. Il avait été créé par celui-ci il y avait cinquante ans seulement. Mais ce jeune âge n'enrayait en rien ses pouvoirs. Ginny l'avait regardé à peine une seconde. A croire que c'était suffisant pour qu'il prenne le contrôle. Il s'approcha jusqu'à dépasser la limite de l'espace personnel à respecter entre deux personnes. Pas de panique, pensa Ginny en tentant une nouvelle fois de bouger. En vain. Il sortit ses crocs. Elle devait faire le signal ! Elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu bouger au moins ses doigts. Il suffisait de presser les doigts sur le violon suffisamment longtemps - cinq secondes - pour que Harry et Ron reçoivent le signal à travers leur gallion. C'était si simple et pourtant impossible à faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout.

- Ne résistes pas, c'est peine perdu.

Il plongea ses yeux d'encre dans les siens. La vue de Ginny se troubla. Tout devenait incohérent. Le noir, elle ne vit que ça avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte de la réalité.

* * *

Un bruit d'explosion. Des cris. Une brise. Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Ron et Harry se battaient contre Louis, qui paraissait fou de rage, et sur le point de perdre. Le lieu avait changé. Ils étaient dans une forêt. Elle pouvait de nouveau bouger. Dans sa main gauche, se trouvait sa baguette. Ginny ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ni comment Harry et Ron l'avaient retrouvée, mais elle mit ces interrogations de côté pour l'instant afin de se joindre aux garçons. C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'elle lança un stupéfix violent sur Louis qui tomba au sol.

- Ginny, tu vas bien ? Se précipita Ron.

- Ca va, assura-t-elle.

Harry parut rassuré. Cette impression s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'arrivait sa colère.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop risqué ! Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas lancé un pisteur sur ta robe !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Ginny. Tu as… tu as jeté un sort à ma robe ?

- Heureusement qu'il la fait Gin.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être en colère, mais une part d'elle trouvait cela… insultant. Elle la fit taire car sans ce pisteur, à l'heure qu'il est Ginny ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Heureusement, oui, murmura-t-elle. Je… j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir hypnotisant des vampires. Le tient Harry, ne m'avait pas semblé si dangereux.

- Parce que c'est moi. J'essaie de me maîtriser, contrairement à ces types !

- Je sais, je sais. Je ne me ferai plus avoir.

- Bon ok, intervint Ron. Quelqu'un se dévoue pour le transplanage, personne ?

Il désigna Louis, étalé sur le sol terreux. Harry s'approcha du corps inanimé.

- Je voudrai d'abord l'interroger sur Victor.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Rentre, je vais annuler le sort.

- Pas question ! Répliqua-t-elle indignée. Je reste !

Il perdit patience.

- Tu n'as pas entendu, je vais le libéré alors va…

- J'ai parfaitement entendu et voici ma réponse : NON !

- Dîtes, interrompit Ron. Je ne voudrai pas vous affoler mais il commence à bouger.

Les deux querelleurs se retournèrent immédiatement.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Il est plus puissant qu'un sorcier normal. Sa résistance est donc plus forte, répondit Harry.

- Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, retentit une voix lente et mélodieuse.

- Victor, cracha Harry.

Les trois agents se mirent en position de combat. Une ombre se mut entre les feuillages. Une silhouette svelte apparut. Des cheveux longs, fins, blonds, presque blancs. Un regard noir ébène sur une peau incroyablement pâle. Victor affichait un sourire amusé sur son fin visage à l'air irréel et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Harry, mon cher Harry, quelle agréable surprise. Et tu n'es pas venu seul. Qui est ta charmante amie ?

Ginny se sentit bête d'éprouver de l'admiration pour une personne qu'elle savait monstrueuse. Mais c'était l'onde que dégageait Victor. Elle semblait incapable de lui résister. Et il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de cet être sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins en sentant le bras d'Harry contre le sien. Elle eut la chair de poule, puis se força à se concentrer sur le sol. Au passage, elle put constater que Ron était à peu près dans le même état qu'elle il n'y avait pas moins d'une seconde. Quand elle lui dirait ça plus tard. Ronald Weasley, fasciné par un garçon ! Il nierait jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Elle distingua un murmure, très bas. Si bas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas été soufflé à son oreille.

- Quand je te le dis, transplane.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle les laisse seuls. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à négocier ou se disputer. Son regard, qui ne quittait jamais Victor, était vert de rage. Victor fit un pas en avant. Harry se plaça devant Ginny et la fit reculer en grognant sa rage.

- Allons, allons, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Tu me connais, railla doucement Victor.

Ginny vit Harry trembler. Il serrait les dents et les poings. Sa colère montait de minute en minute. Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Elle le sentit tressaillir, mais il ne lâcha pas Victor des yeux. A côté, le bras et la jambe droite de Louis avait repris leur mobilité. Il allait falloir se battre. Ginny était prête. Ils étaient trois contre deux. Ils avaient l'avantage. Deux sorciers et un vampire sorcier qui avait vaincu un puissant mage noir, contre un vampire sorcier et un vampire de plus de deux cents ans qui était aussi fort qu'Harry. Avaient-ils vraiment l'avantage ?

- Harry détends-toi un peu, tu es complètement crispé. Comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, à Colmar, se moqua Victor visiblement amusé.

Harry émit un bruit sourd venant du plus profond de son être.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Son mensonge crevait les yeux. Harry desserra les dents pour chuchoter : « Maintenant » à Ginny. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Il pressa son bras.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Le rire sarcastique de Victor raisonna.

- Tu n'as pas changé Harry.

Avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait Ginny vit Victor apparaître derrière elle. Harry la fit pivoter de son côté avant que l'autre puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Victor se déplaçait incroyablement vite.

- Ne t'approches pas d'elle !

- Stupéfix !

Ron avait de nouveau lancé le sort sur Louis avant qu'il ne soit complètement libre.

- Imbécile. Votre sortilège ne sert à rien.

Malgré ses dires, Victor était agacé. Harry était prêt à attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Leur ennemi afficha de nouveau son sourire narquois.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, murmura-t-il avant qu'une explosion suivit d'une épaisse fumée blanche les englobes.

Ginny ne voyait plus rien et l'émanation l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle sentit une main enserrer sa taille et l'attirer vers son propriétaire. Ginny commença à le repousser.

- C'est moi Ginny, rassura Harry.

Elle se calma.

- A bientôt, belle Ginny, entendit-elle à travers la fumée.

- Absormus, toussa Ron.

Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de l'émanation, absorbée par la baguette de Ron, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus non plus de Louis et Victor. Harry poussa un grognement furieux.

- Tu ne sens pas leur odeur ? S'empressa de demanda Ron.

- Avec cette fumée mon odora est HS pour le moment.

- J'y crois pas, on s'est fait avoir par un stupide tour de magie Moldu ! Pesta Ron.

- On les aura la prochaine fois, assura Ginny.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour toi !

Harry allait recommencer à la mettre hors-jeu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il la gratifia d'un regard sévère.

- Je suis sérieux, dit-il d'une voix qui interdisait toute réplique, le corps tremblant de nouveau. Il t'a repéré maintenant et crois-moi il ne renoncera pas. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri. Tu as bien l'intention de quitter le pays demain ?

- Quoi ! Non pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as prévu d'aller nulle part après ton mariage ?

Le mariage ! Elle l'avait oublié, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi.

- C'était prévu avant mais nous avons changé nos projets, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

- Très bien. Où veux-tu aller ?

Ginny sentit un mélange d'affolement, de peur, de malaise.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Très. Où ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de m'acheter des billets pour ma…

Les mots ne sortirent pas. C'était grotesque ! L'ex qui offrait la lune de miel.

- Ce sera la surprise alors, conclut Harry sans se départir de son idée.

- Je ne veux pas partir, protesta Ginny en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Ron intervint.

- Harry n'a pas tort. Tu as vu avec quelle facilité ils ont réussi à t'envoûter ! Et tu ne t'es pas battu tout à l'heure. Je peux t'assurer que Louis est très fort, alors imagines Victor. Imagines les deux ensembles.

- Victor n'est pas un sorcier, on pourra facilement…

- Gin, soupira tristement son frère.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait très bien que les deux vampires étaient forts et Victor surement encore plus que Louis. Que Harry ?

- Très bien, capitula Ginny. Je partirai demain. Mais, je refuse que tu t'occupes des billets Harry !

- Je m'en chargerai, dit Ron. Rentrons, Mione est surement morte d'inquiétude.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Harry tourna le dos à Ginny, prêt à transplaner. Demain, elle devrait quitter le pays. Demain, elle serait madame Ginny Watson.


	11. Chapitre 11 Le grand jour

Merci à toi klaude.

**Chapitre 11 - _Le grand jour_**

C'était un samedi ensoleillé. La température n'était ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, idéal pour un mariage. Les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement, inconscient de l'agitation qui régnait au Terrier. Molly Weasley courrait dans tous les sens, du jardin – où rubans et fleurs s'entremêlaient aux chaises – à la maison où la cuisinière tournait à plein régime entrainant avec elle chaudrons, marmites, fouets et autres ustensiles. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Certains sonnaient déjà à la porte.

- C'est pas possible ! S'écria Molly, comment a-t-on pu prendre autant de retard ? Ginny monte terminer de te préparer. Hermione aide la s'il te plait, commanda la petite femme replète. Arthur va ouvrir je retourne à la cuisine et ne courrez pas dans la maison les enfants ! Ordonna-t-elle à Teddy et Victoire qui jouaient à chat dans le salon.

Ils s'immobilisèrent d'un coup.

- Relax maman, apaisa Ginny. Tout se passera bien.

- Je tiens à ce que ce soit parfait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille se marie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Mon petit bébé.

- Maman, reprocha gentiment Ginny. On avait dit pas de larmes avant la cérémonie.

Molly caressa la joue de sa fille. Les parents d'Andrew venaient d'arriver, ce qui obligea Molly à se ressaisir. Après avoir salué ses futurs beaux-parents, Ginny monta dans sa chambre avec Hermione.

- Tu es… splendide, complimenta sa belle-sœur une fois Ginny vêtu de sa robe de satin couleur champagne.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, invitèrent les filles à l'unissons.

Ron ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et porta une main sur son cœur.

- Gin, souffla-t-il ému. Tu es… Ouah.

Il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci Rony, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé et des yeux humides.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux épouser ce type ?

- Ron ! Reprochèrent les filles.

- Pas le jour de mon mariage !

- Ok, ok, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…, il marqua une pause. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Certaine, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Dans ce cas. Je ne dirai plus rien.

Des coups frappèrent de nouveau. Cette fois ses quatre autres frères entrèrent. Ils eurent à peu près la même réaction que Ron. En les regardant tous les cinq, Ginny regretta qu'il en manque un. Elle fit de son mieux pour refouler sa peine. Fred se serait tenu près de George, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Ils la complimentèrent, la taquinèrent un peu, lui promirent qu'ils casseraient la figure d'Andrew si ce dernier lui faisait du mal, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Ron déposa les billets sur sa commode.

- N'ouvres la pochette que ce soir. Ca vous fera une surprise.

- J'espère que tu ne nous envoies pas en plein désert.

Il rit et sortit en compagnie d'Hermione qui lui promit de revenir l'aider tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant Molly avait plus besoin de renfort. Un fois la porte refermée, Ginny inspira profondément et laissa son regard la porter au loin, sur le ciel bleu. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de la douceur du soleil qui inondait sa chambre. Des coups retentirent encore une fois.

- Entrez, dit-elle sans se retourner, reconnaissant le grincement charismatique de sa porte lorsqu'elle se referma, mais n'entendit pas le son du parquet qui craque lorsqu'on marchait dessus.

Elle se retourna subitement dans un froufrou de soie et de satin.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il était là, dans une robe de sorcier noire et verte, aussi parfait que d'habitude.

- Tu es venu, dit-elle mal à l'aise en observant le parquet abîmé sur lequel elle avait joué des heures entières étant enfant.

Il ne répondit pas. Alors elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient posés sur toute sa personne. Il la contemplait.

- Ginny, tu es…, les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche et il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Magnifique, décida-t-il finalement.

- Merci.

Elle sentit ses joues rosirent, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux laissant un silence pesant s'immiscer dans la pièce. Puis elle discerna un mouvement, une ombre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Harry était à dix centimètres à peine d'elle.

- M'accorderais-tu une minute ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, de l'interrogation plein les yeux. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'enserra avec force dans ses bras. Elle en eut le souffle coupé de surprise. Il serrait fort et à la fois avec douceur. Naturellement elle posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule, laissant ses doigts glacés caresser son dos nu et la faisant ainsi trembler.

- Juste une minute, souffla Harry à son oreille.

Le cerveau de Ginny, ayant cessé de fonctionner correctement, la fit rester dans cette position sans bouger.

Moins d'une minute après il la relâcha. Ou bien la minute s'était-elle écoulée dans sa totalité ? Il maintenait uniquement ses épaules, sans exercer de pression. Son regard vert émeraude fixait le marron chaud de ses yeux.

- Promet-moi d'être heureuse Ginny.

Elle se força à analyser les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- De construire une belle famille, continuait Harry.

Elle ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête. Harry lui adressa un sourire Le plus éclatant qu'elle l'ait vu faire depuis son retour. Il ne dura hélas pas longtemps, mais elle garderait cette image merveilleuse à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et s'éloigna pour de bon. Ginny regarda la porte se refermer en se mordant les lèvres.

Le temps passa à grande vitesse, comme à chaque fois que l'on est occupé. La cérémonie allait commencer dans cinq minutes. Hermione était revenue l'aider à mettre son voile, sa mère était venue l'admirer, les parents d'Andrew s'assurer qu'elle était prête, et son père arriva. Arthur faisait de son mieux de ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

- Papa, souffla Ginny en s'approchant.

- Ma petite fille qui se marie. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour de ta naissance. La première fille. Si petite. Regardes-toi.

- Oh papa.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- D'accord, j'arrête, dit-il en la relâchant et essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Tu es prête ?

Après une dernière inspection dans le miroir. Elle prit le bras de son père et ils sortirent de sa chambre. En bas, des éclats de voix retentirent. Rien d'anormal lorsqu'une maison accueillait plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Pourtant, les voix n'avaient rien de joyeux.

- Harry ! Cria Ron. Harry attends !

Ginny et son père échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de descendre rapidement – le plus rapidement que le permettait une robe de mariée - les marches.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-elle.

Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent une Hermione affolée et un Ron rouge de colère qui tenait une carte chiffonnée dans la main, son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet. Tu as reçu un paquet.

Il lui montra la boîte en carton ouverte posée sur une petite table du salon. Au milieu du papier de soie, une belle robe rouge, brodé d'or et de pierres précieuses était allongée, soigneusement pliée. Ginny lut le mot.

_J'espère te voir porter cette robe pour notre prochaine rencontre._

_Victor_

- Harry était furieux, commenta Ron. Il est parti à sa recherche.

- Quoi ? Il ne peut pas y aller tout seul !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais le rejoindre. Il a dû partir dans la forêt, à l'endroit où nous les avons perdu hier. Il pensait que, vu que Louis ne t'avais pas tué tout de suite, il te conduisait à Victor, expliqua rapidement Ron.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Ginny ! Raisonnèrent plusieurs voix en écho.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, dit Hermione. C'est ton mariage.

- On ne peut pas laisser tomber Harry. Il n'a aucune chance tout seul face à eux !

- Calmes-toi, lui dit son père. Ron va le rejoindre. Bill et Charly l'accompagneront. Tout ira bien, assura Arthur. Si ça se trouve Harry ne les trouvera pas.

- Et puis nous avons l'avantage du jour. Ils sont surement terrés dans un coin à cette heure-ci.

Molly arriva à ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Ginny tout le monde t'attend.

Elle se tut en remarquant leur air grave.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Molly, parla Arthur. Les garçons vont faire un simple aller-retour. Vas chercher Bill et Charly s'il te plait.

- Arthur ?

- Vas-y ma chérie.

Molly sortit à contre cœur dans le jardin où une harpe enveloppait tous les invités d'une douce mélodie.

- Ramenez simplement Harry, continua Arthur à l'attention de son fils. Evitez de vous battre si vous le pouvez.

- Oh Ron, fait attention supplia Hermione. Je devrai venir avec…

- Non Mione, dit-il doucement. Il faut bien que tu soutiennes Ginny durant son mariage. On la prive déjà de trois de ses grands frères.

Hermione eut du mal à lui rendre son sourire. Bill et Charly arrivèrent avec Molly.

- Quelqu'un peu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Charly.

- Je vous raconterez ça en route, allons-y, pressa Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte après un baiser à Hermione.

Les deux autres le suivirent.

- J'aimerai savoir aussi ! S'exclama Molly. Où vont-ils pendant le mariage de leur sœur ? Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ? Et où est Harry ?

- Je te dirai tout après la cérémonie, répondit Arthur. Ginny, tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Prenant son silence pour un oui, il l'entraina dans le jardin. La musique parvenait faiblement aux oreilles de Ginny. Elle avançait sans y prêter attention. Tout comme elle ne voyait pas les invités posés sur les chaises. Que se passerait-il si ses frères ne trouvaient pas Harry ? Mais si il tombait sur Victor et Louis ! Si tous les trois se battaient ! Harry perdrait. Et si cette fois Victor ne l'épargnait pas ? Si… Si…. Non !

- Ginny calmes-toi, dit tout bas Arthur en embrassant sa joue. Harry ira bien.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer à son père qu'elle l'avait bien compris. Sa main passa du bras d'Artur à la main d'Andrew. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Le journaliste, vêtu d'une très élégante robe de sorcier, blanche, arborait le sourire de l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Tu es magnifique, complimenta-t-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Sa décision était prise ! Elle ne pouvait pas se marier dans de telles conditions. C'était… c'était… du pur non-assistance à personne en danger !

Le sorcier prêt à célébrer la cérémonie se racla la gorge. La musique s'était tue et de faibles murmures s'élevaient du public. Elle serra la main d'Andrew, qui traduisit ce geste comme de l'émoi de la part de sa fiancée. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Ginny s'excusa, il en resta coi.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, ajouta-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement. S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas.

Elle lâcha ses mains et se mit à courir à contre sens. Ginny entendit des « Oh » d'affolement. Plusieurs personnes criaient son prénom. Elle n'en avait que faire, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure était Harry.

- Ginevra Weasley ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! S'époumonait sa mère en tambourinant sur la porte de sa chambre.

Ginny avait retiré, un peu déchiré, sa robe de mariée et enfilait rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue sur son corset. Prête, elle ouvrit.

- As-tu perdu la raison jeune fille ! Te rends-tu comptes de…

- Pas maintenant maman.

Molly faillit s'étouffer.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas me marier dans ces conditions. Je te promets de m'excuser publiquement à mon retour.

Elle passa devant une Molly décontenancée son père affichait un pauvre sourire.

- Où est-elle ! OU-EST-ELLE ! Entendit-on hurler.

Il s'agissait de Félicité, la mère d'Andrew.

- Oh non.

- Vas-y, je te couvre, dit Arthur, ce qui lui valut un cri de protestation de la part de sa femme.

Reconnaissante, Ginny s'éclipsa rapidement. Une autre personne l'appela. Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant Hermione. Son amie avait troqué sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur contre des habits Moldu.

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans moi.

Elles échangèrent un rapide sourire avant de quitter le Terrier et de transplaner dans la forêt.


	12. Chapitre 12 Une décision irréfléchie

**Chapitre 12 - _Une décision_ _irréfléchie_**

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Murmura Hermione au bout d'une demi-heure de marche rapide dans les bois.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient à présent devant deux sentiers. L'un éclairé par le soleil et l'autre, terriblement sombre et inquiétant.

- Allons-y, dit Ginny en avançant dans l'obscurité.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas nuit, il était difficile d'y voir clairement. Par ici, les branches étaient moins feuillues, et plus crochues.

- J'espère qu'on va bientôt les retrouver.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Ginny une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fuit ton propre mariage.

- Ne l'aurais-tu pas fait toi aussi, si Harry avait été en danger ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir à peine un quart de seconde.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle.

Toutes deux inspectaient chaque recoin avec soin, parlant à voix basse.

- Attends, tu m'as bien dit que Victor t'avais hypnotisé par un simple regard ?

- Oui et alors… Aie Hermione !

Sans prévenir, la brune venait d'agripper le visage de Ginny pour le tourner vers le sien. Elle pointait sa baguette très près de ses yeux.

- Imino ! Incanta Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca devrait empêcher l'envoutement, temporairement. Du moins je l'espère. Par prudence ne le laisses pas trop s'approcher.

Elle prit un miroir et se jeta le même sortilège.

- C'est pas vrai où sont-ils ! S'énerva Ginny.

Même si il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, la rouquine aurait cru que son amie commenterait sa remarque, hors, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ginny se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Hermione ? Hermione !

Un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

- Victor ! Fulmina-t-elle.

- Quel bonheur de te revoir belle Ginny. Tu t'es fait attendre, il mima une moue boudeuse.

Ginny arrivait à le regarder sans se sentir léthargique.

- Tu ne portes pas la belle robe que je t'ai offerte ? Elle m'a coûté cher tu sais.

Victor s'approcha. Contrairement à hier, son aspect était débraillé et du sang coulait sur son visage blafard.

- Où est mon amie ?

- Tu parles de celle-ci ?

Il pointa un arbre derrière Ginny. Elle retint un hoquet d'horreur. Hermione était suspendue à une corde sur l'une de ses branches.

- Espèce de…

- Ta ta ta, pas de gros mots. Ce n'est pas très élégant dans la bouche d'une demoiselle.

Ginny allait lui arracher les yeux !

- Calme-toi, elle est toujours vivante. Je m'occuperai de son cas une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

- Et ne compte pas sur ton cher Harry pour t'aider. Notre héro mondial vit actuellement ses dernières heures. Je suis déçu, je pensais qu'il se serait montré plus résistant qu'autrefois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Hurla-t-elle dans une rage folle, amusant beaucoup Victor.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas très bientôt le rejoindre.

Il s'était approché sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de le voir se mouvoir. Par chance il était encore assez loin pour qu'elle lance un sort. Victor l'esquiva avec une habilité surprenante. Le deuxième et le troisième également.

- Allons-nous passer la soirée ainsi ?

Il étouffa un bâillement.

- Je préfère la chasse. Ne vas-tu pas t'enfuir ?

- Jamais ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il fit encore cette ridicule moue.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors.

- Laissez-la tranquille ! Hurla Ginny en le voyant perché sur la branche qui retenait Hermione. Je vais courir ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

- Te voilà raisonnable. Je te laisse trente secondes d'avance et utilise un de vos tours de magiciens pour accélérer tes pas. Ce ne serait pas amusant sinon.

Ginny serra les poings et la mâchoire. Elle prononça le seul sort dont elle se souvenait et ses jambes se mirent en mouvement, à allure régulière, puis rapidement. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'une gazelle, sans prêter attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses frères et Harry ! Au loin la voix de Victor lui parvint. Dans quel sens aller ? Le son se rapprochait.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, plaisanta Victor. Accélères ou je te rattraperai.

Ginny se retourna, et le vit entre les feuilles à trois ou quatre mètres. Elle entreprit de zigzaguer entre les arbres pour gagner du temps.

- Bonne idée. Ca ne fait que pimenter un peu la course et m'ouvrir l'appétit.

Elle essaya de le faire taire avec un sort. L'éclair de lumière fit exploser un tronc et rire le vampire. Soudain, une puissante lumière verte illumina la forêt.

- C'est la fin de notre cher Harry, commenta Victor d'un air faussement affligé en se rapprochant d'un mètre.

- Noooooooooooooooon ! Hurla Ginny.

Un bras stoppa sa course. Victor l'avait rattrapé. Le sort se rompit et ses jambes arrêtèrent de battre dans le vide.

- J'ai gagné.

Une haine féroce la fit jeter des sorts à tout va. Malheureusement il les esquivait à chaque fois. Avec une force quasi imbattable il arracha sa baguette et la jeta par terre.

- Assez joué.

Victor attrapa sauvagement le visage de Ginny et plongea son regard cruel dans le sien. Sa main glissa sur sa gorge, serrant fort. Ginny ne parvenait plus à bouger. Sa respiration devint difficile. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit.

- Tu ne souffriras presque pas, assura-t-il sur ton mielleux en pressant d'avantage le cou de Ginny avec ses deux mains.

Il la souleva du sol, la privant d'air. La douleur engourdissait son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Se débattre ne servait à rien. Victor était plus fort. Il ne sentait pas les ongles de Ginny s'enfoncer sur la peau de ses poignets, ni les coups de pieds qu'elle balançait avec désespoir. Sa vue se brouilla. S'était fini. Elle se sentit tomber brutalement au sol. Perçut un rugissement. Ses poumons reprirent vie et réclamèrent une grande dose d'oxygène que Ginny réussit de nouveau à leur prodiguer malgré sa gorge brûlante. Pourquoi respirait-elle de nouveau ? Victor allait-il la torturer en s'amusant à l'étouffer et la libérer au dernier moment pour recommencer. Il y avait du bruit. Des grognements enragés. On aurait dit des animaux. Des. Au pluriel ? En ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle vit Victor le dos courbé, ses longues canines sorties, se battant contre… Harry ! L'espoir lui donna la force de se redresser. Dans l'obscurité du bois, sa vision n'était pas très net, où était-ce dû au manque d'air ? Son corps était moue et difficile à bouger. Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort démesuré. Harry était vivant, entrain de se battre et couvert de sang. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien Une profonde entaille parcourrait sa joue et… il avait un trou dans le ventre ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve sa baguette ! Ce bout de bois ne devait pas être loin. Elle tenta un accio mais sa voix ne voulut pas sortir. Au lieu de ça, une brûlure lancinante s'empara de sa gorge. Elle chercha avec ses mains, tâtonnant le sol, la terre, les feuilles. Derrière elle, le son atroce du combat de deux bêtes raisonnait, puissant. Un combat à mort. Elle activa ses recherches, la peur surpassant sa douleur. « Ca y est ! » Elle avait le bâton magique dans ses mains. Une explosion assourdissante retentit. La jeune sorcière se tourna vivement. Victor, dans un sale état, venait d'envoyer Harry à travers un, non trois arbres qui avaient tous cédé sur son passage. Un quatrième, brisé – dont la moitié était penchée –, le retenait. Victor, ce maudit sourire aux lèvres, boitilla vers Harry qui était inconscient à cause du choc. Il fallait faire vite. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui mais… aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. « C'est pas vrai ! » Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien ! Ginny se força, ignorant les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Un faible son sortit, pas suffisant. Un cri puissant et douloureux résonna. Victor venait de… de… Après le choc, Ginny sentit la haine bouillonner dans chacune de ses veines. Elle se leva d'un bond et hurla sans hésiter.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet vert frappa Victor, qui tomba raide comme un piquet. De sa main valide, Harry lui brisa la nuque.

- Brûle-le, dit-il à Ginny qui titubait dans sa direction.

Elle prononça le sort à voix très basse et rocailleuse. Le corps de Victor s'embrasa pour ne laisser qu'un tapis de poussière.

- C'est fini ?

Elle ne pouvait plus que murmurer.

- Oui. Aaaaaaah

Il ferma brutalement les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Se laissant tomber contre le tronc à demi cassé, il porta sa main droite sur son épaule blessée.

- Harry, souffla Ginny en s'agenouillant près de lui pour examiner sa blessure.

Elle eut un haut le cœur. Son épaule était déchirée. Complètement. La peau ouverte, la chaire, les muscles, l'os, tout était décollés de l'autre partie de son corps, celle reliée à la clavicule.

- Oh Harry.

- Ne… ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta-t-il de parler, ce qui était difficile.

Elle tendit fébrilement sa baguette dans le but de le soigner.

- Ca ne… fon… ctionnera pas… seul le sang peu…

Il poussa un souffle douloureux.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu… tu étais supposée… te marier…

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes et murmura :

- Parce que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry avant de se transformer en grimace. Il serra les dents, luttant contre une puissante vague de souffrance, puis réouvrit les yeux.

- Je… ne vais pas… tarder à… il faut que…

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? Supplia Ginny.

- … Ron… préviens…

- Ron, répéta Ginny en panique. Oui je vais le prévenir. Tiens bon !

Il tenta un nouveau sourire, tentative qui se solda par un échec.

- J'… aurai au moins… revu… ton… visage…

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Harry ? Harry !

Elle tapota son visage pour le réveiller.

- Harry ! Ron ! Cria-t-elle désespérément dans l'espace vaste de la forêt, aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait.

Elle prit sa baguette et lança des étincelles dans le ciel pour signaler leur position. Harry était dans un état critique. Durant toutes ces années où il s'était battu contre Voldemort, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi mal en point. Son bras se détachait, c'était atroce à regarder. C'était insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup. Et si il ne tenait pas ! Si Ron arrivait trop tard. Même si il arrivait que pourrait-il faire de mieux que lui donner son sang ? Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle pouvait le faire ! Pas besoin d'attendre. Elle n'hésita pas. Avec sa baguette, elle se fit une entaille suffisamment profonde pour que le sang coule et positionna le visage d'Harry de façon à pouvoir mettre son poignet coupé dans sa bouche, qu'elle maintenait ouverte. Le liquide rouge coula sur ses lèvres et le long de son menton ne semblant lui apporter aucun réconfort. Une chose humide et froide caressa sa plaie. Elle sursauta et faillit reculer mais Ginny réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la langue d'Harry. Il reprenait conscience. Ses doigts bougèrent. Ses paupières clignèrent. Il commençait à aspirer. La peau de son épaule se rematérialisait déjà. Le membre séparé bougea tout seul, tel un aimant, il alla se souder à l'autre partie du corps d'Harry. Le trou de son ventre se rebouchait. Ginny sentit un profond soulagement la gagner. Il était hors de danger. Des crocs percèrent soudain sa peau.

- Aïe !

Les yeux toujours fermés, le brun venait de mordre dans son poignet et il serrait fort. Ginny sentit son sang quitter son corps. La sensation était étrange. Pas si douloureuse. Un peu désagréable, tout juste. Harry retrouvait ses forces car sa main plaqua sa source de nourriture bienfaitrice dans sa bouche. Ginny vit entre l'écarlate une dent blanche et luisante. Les blessures étaient à présent guéries et Ginny commençait à sentir sa tête tourner. Il était temps de l'arrêter.

- Harry, appela-t-elle tout bas.

Elle recommença un peu plus fort. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle tenta de retirer son bras. Impossible. Harry y était agrippé fermement.

- Harry !

La panique refit doucement surface.

- Harry !

Ginny commença à se débattre, luttant contre des débuts de vertiges. Mourir dans les bras d'Harry était mieux que dans ceux de Victor, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie ! Elle était cependant dans une situation qui présentait peu d'échappatoire.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle la voix brisée par la peur, le désespoir et l'attaque de Victor.

Un autre tournement, plus long et une reprise pas tout à fait nette d'elle-même se manifestèrent. Elle allait sombrer. Elle s'affaiblissait. Harry n'était plus si cadavérique, mais elle, le devenait surement. Apparut le début d'un autre vertige contre lequel elle n'arriverait pas à lutter longtemps.

- Harry, supplia une dernière fois Ginny.

Avant de clore les siens, elle vit les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent subitement. Deux pierres d'onyx, luisantes. Si belles.


	13. Chapitre 13 complications en perspective

Merci pour les reviews klaude, Deadz et Sheshe 13.

Dead : Il va falloir lire pour connaître la suite.

Sheshe 13 : Bon retour de vacances.

**Chapitre 13 - _Complications en perspective_**

- Ginny ! Entendit-elle à travers un épais brouillard, comme si on lui avait mis du coton dans les oreilles.

Elle l'entendit encore, prononcer son prénom. Il était terrorisé, anéantit ? Il fallait qu'elle le rassure par un geste, un son, n'importe quoi. D'autres voix lui parvinrent avant qu'elle ne réussisse à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était Ron, Bill et Charly. Il y eut des cris, de l'incompréhension. Hermione ! Se rappela Ginny. Il fallait que quelqu'un aille la chercher. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux.

- Herm… ione, dit faiblement Ginny.

Elle vit le visage flouté de Ron au-dessus du sien.

- Dans la forêt… là-bas…

Elle se sentit passer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Bill. Elle voulut se tourner vers Harry mais n'en avait pas la force. Ses paupières se fermaient déjà. Elle l'entendit. Sa voix tremblante disant qu'il fallait l'amener chez lui pour lui donner de la potion régénératrice. Les fioles qu'il avait sur lui étaient toutes brisées. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put entendre. De nouveau, elle sombrait dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil les lui fit aussitôt refermer. Elle dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les garder ouverts. Son corps était douloureux. Elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus, à plusieurs reprises. Mais le pire était sa gorge. Respirer était une torture et avaler relevait du miracle. Les souvenirs lui revinrent. La rouquine se leva d'un bon, ignorant la douleur. Harry ! Victor. Des tas d'images affluèrent dans sa tête. Elle devait sortir de ce lit et… ce lit ? Elle s'arrêta et prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Celle-ci était bien plus grande, de couleur bordeaux et doré. Le lit était assez grand pour accueillir trois personnes sur ses confortables draps en soie. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le parquet propre et froid, plus clair que le bordeaux des murs. Où était-elle ? D'épais rideaux pendaient le long des deux hautes et seules fenêtres de la pièce. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur la fit sursauter. Non ! Elle reconnut la vue des champs, tout près de… Godric's Hollow. Elle était chez Harry ! Difficile à croire vu l'état dans lequel elle se souvenait avoir vu la maison. Mais la chambre était superbe. Ginny ne s'attarda pas plus, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait une longue chemise de nuit, qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Hermione. Après avoir enfilé ses basquets - il était difficilement possible de faire plus ringard comme look – Elle sortit dans le couloir. Le parquet grinça sous ses pas. Les murs étaient décrépis. Voilà la bonne vieille maison que Ginny connaissait. Elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'une fois rénovée elle serait certainement agréable à vivre. En bas des marches, Ginny se laissa guider par les voix qui provenaient du salon.

- Ginny ! S'écria Hermione en se levant des genoux de Ron, qui se leva à son tour du seul fauteuil meublant la pièce.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Ginny en entendant sa voix pour la première fois.

Les deux autres grimacèrent face à l'étrange grognement qu'elle venait de produire.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle ne voyant que ces deux-là.

Ils baissèrent les yeux.

- Il est bouleversé, répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Ginny ?

- Comment ça qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Croissa-t-elle interloquée.

- Tu aurais dû nous attendre, reprocha Ron.

- Si j'avais attendu il serait sans doute mort !

- En tant que vampire il est plus résistant, dit Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il aurait tenu le coup !

Les deux autres se turent, car il était évident qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

- Tu as peut-être bien fait, décida finalement sa belle-sœur.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire. Ginny dévia la conversation.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Son frère prit la parole.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la forêt, avec Bill et Charlie, il nous a fallu un certain temps avant de trouver Harry. La chute de nombreux arbres aidant, nous le trouvâmes en plein combat contre Louis et Victor. Harry était en mauvaise posture. Nous avions beau être quatre contre deux, le combat était à peine équilibré. Et il le fut encore moins lorsque Harry se retrouva au tapis. Mais la chance se mis à nous sourire. Pour une raison que j'ignorai sur le moment Victor était parti.

- Il nous avait repérées, commenta Hermione.

- Nous avons réussi à prendre peu à peu l'avantage. Je dois admettre que Louis était résistant. Harry s'était remis. Nous avons entendu un cri. Le tient Ginny. Harry a bondi dans les fourrés. Et par bondi, je veux dire… carrément bondi ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il volait. Il nous a criée de couper la tête de Louis et de brûler son corps. Ensuite, et bien, on a accourut en voyant tes étincelles. Priant pour qu'un malheur ne soit pas arrivé, vu que l'Avada Kedavra avait été lancé.

Ron marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de continuer.

- Quand on vous a retrouvé, Harry et toi, tu étais dans ses bras, tes vêtements couvert de sang. Il t'a immédiatement placé dans mes bras, terrorisé – maintenant je comprends pourquoi – puis tu t'es réveillée. Tu as parlé d'Hermione et…

- Tu m'as remise à Bill, se souvint Ginny. Heureusement que tu vas bien, ajouta-t-elle avec soulagement à sa belle-sœur.

Celle-ci lui sourit et partit prendre une fiole en verre posé sur le rebord de la cheminée en pierre.

- Bois ça pour aider ta gorge à guérir.

Ginny accepta la fiole, son nez se retroussant sous l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait.

- Je sais que ça ne sent pas très bon, mais je t'assure que ça te fera du bien, encouragea la brune.

Ginny se força et but d'une traite le liquide pâteux. Elle entendit Ron ricaner. Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, le son se transforma étrangement en quinte de toux.

- Et Harry, il…

- Disons qu'il ne tient pas à te voir pour le moment, répondit Hermione d'un air désolé. Je te rassure, il ne t'en veut pas. Il… c'est à lui qu'il en veut. Il nous a dit qu'il avait failli… enfin, ne pas s'arrêter.

- C'est ridicule ! Harry n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative ! S'emporta Ginny d'une voix plus fluide que précédemment.

- C'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre, dit Ron avec sévérité. Du moins ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire, que ma sœur était une petite écervelée.

- Ron, protesta doucement Hermione.

Ginny se contenta de le mitrailler ce coup-ci.

- A ta place je ne ferai pas la maligne. Dès que maman va savoir que tu es réveillée, apprêtes-toi à subir ses remontrances. Elle était aussi énervée qu'une furie quand elle est venue ici hier soir, continua son frère. Tu as de la chance d'avoir été inconsciente. Ca la radoucit un peu.

Ginny sentit un poids invisible l'accabler. Elle serait bien remontée dans la chambre pour se coucher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, intervint Hermione. Ron exagère. C'est vrai que ta mère était dans tous ses états, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était inquiète pour toi. Au Terrier, ton père lui a tout raconté au sujet de Victor et Louis, elle s'est calmée et comprend que nous ayons eu besoin d'aider Harry.

- Oh Mione, tu ne pouvais pas la laisser mijoter un peu, protesta son époux.

Hermione secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, l'air de dire : N'importe quoi. Ginny ne fit pas attention à leur dispute naissante. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle parle à Andrew.

* * *

Ginny s'accorda une nuit de répit chez son frère – le temps de retrouver une meilleure maîtrise de sa voix – avant de se présenter à l'appartement d'Andrew. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris l'accueillit froidement au départ, puis le ton monta.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ! Cria-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée, s'excusa Ginny.

- Tu m'as humilié Ginny, devant ma famille, mes amis et… brisé le cœur !

- Je te demande pardon, j'avais une bonne raison, Harry était en danger.

Andrew retira son masque de colère pour revêtir celui de la surprise.

- C'est à cause de notre affaire sur les vampires, continua la jeune femme profitant de son silence. Il avait trouvé leur piste et… ils étaient très forts, Harry n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir tout seul. Je ne pouvais pas me marier tranquillement pendant qu'il risquait sa vie.

Il fallut une ou deux secondes avant qu'Andrew n'ait une autre réaction.

- Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Demanda-t-il effaré. Tu t'es enfouis comme ça… Tu crois que je n'aurai pas compris si tu m'avais dit que ton ami était en danger ?

Ginny se sentit penaude. Ce sentiment fut vite balayé par la question qui suivit :

- Est-ce que… il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Là, la rousse fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire le temps d'un instant. Puis se ressaisit, hésitant à lui révéler qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose, autrefois. Si elle comptait lui avouer un jour, c'était le moment idéal.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble, avoua-t-elle courageusement.

Andrew se pétrifia, avant de bouillonner de rage.

- Alors c'est ça hein ! Tu l'aimes encore. Bon sang ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Mais bien sûr, réalisa-t-il, c'est lui, c'est lui que tu attendais toutes ces années. C'est à cause de lui que tu ne sortais avec personne !

- Non ! Hurla Ginny assaillit de reproches. Enfin oui mais… non ! S'écria-t-elle en reprenant le contrôle. Andrew écoutes-moi, demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration, et, capturant son regard dans le sien. C'est vrai que je l'ai attendu, mais c'était avant toi, avant que je ne te rencontre.

Ses yeux révulsés s'apaisèrent, mais il restait tendu, la regardant avec intensité, comme si il cherchait à sonder son âme. Puis, se relâcha complètement dans un profond soupir de soulagement. Il l'attira à lui, la serra fort. Trop fort.

* * *

Par la suite, Ginny se sentit coupable, car voilà une semaine qu'Harry la fuyait. L'ancien Gryffondor passait tout son temps en mission avec d'autres Aurors à la recherche d'anciens mangemorts, ou de pratiquant de magie noire. Elle regrettait donc son geste inconsidéré, sans lequel, Harry n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de se cacher d'elle. Mais pourquoi le faisait-il de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme si il s'était jeté sur elle. Enfin, elle devait admettre qu'il avait eu du mal à la lâcher, mais au final, il l'avait fait. Ginny aurait souhaité en discuter avec lui, mais les autres – sa famille – semblaient trouver que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser tranquille, et donc, lui avait interdit d'aller attendre – embêter, pour reprendre leur mot – le vampire chez lui.

Ce soir-là, Ginny avait prévu un dîner pour Andrew chez elle. Concernant le mariage, il était pour l'instant annulé. Le jeune homme désirait le contraire, mais sa mère avait juré ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole de sa vie si il épousait une « fille sans principes » telle que Ginny. Andrew était prêt à prendre ce risque mais pas la rouquine. Elle ne pouvait le laisser couper les ponts avec sa famille à cause d'elle ! Tant pis. Ils n'étaient pas pressé, il suffirait d'attendre que la tempête, l'ouragan, se calme.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour parfaire la décoration de sa table, de beaux chandeliers, et elle savait où en trouver. Hermione en possédait de magnifiques, en cristal du mont Chen – réputé pour leur pureté – il n'y avait plus qu'à lui demander. Même à l'improviste, Hermione lui prêterait. C'est avec cette conviction qu'elle sonna à la porte de sa belle-sœur. Une seconde passa, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Ginny sonna de nouveau. Etaient-ils sortis ? La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Hermione qui la salua sans son hospitalité habituelle. Son regard fuyant donna presque l'impression à Ginny de déranger.

- Tu es occupée peut-être ? S'excusa la rouquine.

- Non, non ça va. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

- Si ça ne t'ennuies pas j'aurai besoin que tu me prêtes tes chandeliers. Tu sais ceux…

Elle n'eux pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Oui bien sûr ! Euh…, hésita-t-elle. Attends-moi là je reviens dans une minute.

Puis elle ferma la porte au nez de Ginny. Alors là, c'était certain elle tombait à un mauvais moment. Que pouvait-il se passer de si important pour ne pas prendre la peine de la laisser entrer ? Une fois Ginny s'était pointée alors qu'Hermione et son frère étaient en plein… enfin… beurk… Ca n'avait pas empêché Hermione de l'inviter à entrer. Bien sûr Ginny avait poliment décliné l'invitation. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione tenant les deux objets en cristal, un sourire maladroit sur les lèvres.

- Merci. Tout va bien ? S'enquit Ginny en prenant les chandeliers.

- Oui ! Répondit trop vite son amie.

Elle dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas crédible car elle abandonna son masque de gaieté surfaite.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je… je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant…

La porte s'ouvrit d'avantage laissant apparaitre une autre personne. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de type latino, avec un bouc. Le docteur Ramone ! Là c'était franchement bizarre. Il n'était pas leur médecin traitant et même si le médicolégiste était un homme sympathique, le couple n'était pas encore au stade du « viens dîner à la maison ce soir » avec lui. Ou alors, pensa avec horreur Ginny. Non il était impossible qu'Hermione puisse tromper son frère ! Sa belle-sœur dut percevoir son regard accusateur car elle s'empressa de s'écrier :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Si vous voulez bien entrez Miss Weasley, invita Ramone sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. Un nouvel élément vient d'apparaître dit-il à l'attention de la brune, puis il fit signe à Ginny.

Intriguée, la jeune femme suivit le docteur jusqu'au salon où était assis Ron et face à lui – dans un fauteuil – Harry ! Blanc comme un linge trempé durant des heures dans l'eau de javel. De larges cernes violacées sous les yeux. Des yeux incroyablement clairs qui la regardaient avec intensité. Elle s'approcha du vampire qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle peinée de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ce fut Ramone qui prit la parole.

- Il se trouve que Harry ne parvient plus à se nourrir correctement.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ginny interloquée, puis se tourna vers Hermione. C'est la potion qui… ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, coupa Ramone. Même si les effets de celle-ci ne l'aide pas. Cette fois il ne s'agit pas que d'un manque d'appétit mais également d'un, comment dire ça…

- Même si Harry boit, ça ne le nourrit pas, résuma Ron.

- C'est possible ça ? Mais il n'a qu'à arrêter la potion…

- Il l'a déjà arrêté, dit tristement Hermione en s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil de son époux. Ca ne change rien à son état. Harry n'est plus attiré par le sang et il a beau se forcer à boire, ça ne lui apporte aucun nutriment.

Les choses allaient si mal, et personne ne lui avait rien dit !

- Quand comptiez-vous m'informer ? Reprocha-t-elle en colère. Une fois qu'il ne serait plus là !

- Ginny, s'éleva lentement la voix, faible, mais toujours belle d'Harry. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas qu'ils te préviennent.

En disant ça il avait évité de la regarder.

- Et bien tu as eu tords !

- S'il vous plait, interrompit Ramone. Le cas d'Harry semblait sans espoir jusqu'à votre arrivée Miss Weasley.

Ginny tressaillit, Hermione et Ron dévisagèrent le docteur.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Ginny avec une note d'espoir mêlée de doute.

- Cela fait une semaine que Harry n'a rien ressentit face au sang, expliqua Ramone mais voilà que vous débarquez et soudain il retrouve possession de sa sensation de faim.

- C'est la vérité ? Voulut savoir Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, qui trembla et recula au bout du sofa.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, reprit Ramone. Il a bu votre sang la semaine dernière ?

Ginny acquiesça.

- Il me semble que c'est depuis cet instant que tout a dérapé pour Harry.

- J'aurai quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il ne boit plus ? Demanda piteusement Ginny.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un geste si simple pouvait à ce point gâcher la vie, non, mettre fin à la vie d'Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense avoir une solution, dit précipitamment le docteur en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

Il en sortit une seringue.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas de venir par ici Miss Weasley.

Il désigna le fauteuil libre à ses côtés. Ginny s'y assit après une brève hésitation.

- Non ! Protesta Harry, vidé de ses forces.

- C'est pour votre bien mon garçon, dit Ramone.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? S'inquiéta Ron en le voyant palper le bras de Ginny.

- J'aimerai vérifier mon hypothèse en prélevant un peu de sang à votre sœur pour l'administrer à Harry.

- Arrêtez ! Je n'en ai pas besoin, tenta Harry.

Tentative qui échoua lamentablement. Il n'arrivait pas même à se lever.

- Allez-y ! Décida la rouquine, sous les protestations des trois autres.

Le liquide rouge sortit de sa veine et fut récupéré dans la seringue. Ramone colla un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur le bras de Ginny en lui intimant de serrer fort puis vint près d'Harry.

- Je n'en veux pas, grogna-t-il secoué de tremblements.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, vous en mourrez d'envie. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis des jours. D'ailleurs, pensa soudain Ramone en interrompant son geste. Il serait préférable de vous attacher.

Les autres s'offusquèrent.

- Réfléchissez, il est affamé. Ce qui le retient de se jeter sur Ginny Weasley c'est son état maladif. Mais si, comme je le pense, il reprend des forces avec son sang, il lui en faudra plus et il risquerait de sauter sur la pauvre demoiselle.

- C'est pour ça que je refuse, souffla Harry.

- Vous avez raison, dit Hermione en s'approchant à son tour. Harry, c'est pour ton bien. Tu vas mourir si on ne tente rien.

- Je préfère la mort, s'obstina-t-il la mâchoire serré.

La lutte devenait difficile. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder la seringue, mais on voyait très bien qu'il la désirait. S'en fut trop ! Ginny se leva et lui lança un sort de saucissonnage. Des chaînes invisibles s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, maintenant ses bras et ses jambes immobiles.

- Ginny, supplia Harry.

- Ne m'obliges pas à te museler également, répliqua-t-elle. Allez-y, dit ensuite Ginny à l'attention de Ramone.

Il eut beau se débattre, Harry ne réussit pas à empêcher le docteur d'injecter le contenue de la seringue qui se libéra en lui. Le vampire s'immobilisa tout de suite après, les yeux clos.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Murmura Hermione en retenant sa respiration.

- Il faut attendre pour voir, répondit Ramone.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup ! D'un vert plus foncé, ils se posèrent sur Ginny. Elle eut l'impression d'être sondée. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il bondit dans sa direction. Si il n'y avait pas eu les liens invisibles, ils seraient à l'heure qu'il est tous les deux étalés sur le tapis. De frustration, il poussa un rugissement de rage.

- Harry calmes-toi ! Tenta Ron en le repoussant sur le divan, mais son ami continua à se débattre. Vous n'auriez pas une brillante idée maintenant ?

Hermione se tourna vers le docteur.

- Vous avez d'autres seringues ?

Il sortit tout ce qu'il avait, soit dix autres fioles.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous en prendre d'avantage, dit-il d'un air navré en poussant Ginny à s'assoir. Il en va désormais également de votre survit.

- Ca vous ennuierait de vous dépêcher ! Pressa Ron qui luttait contre le vampire dont les canines menaçantes pointaient hors de sa bouche. On pourrait le pétrifier.

- Non, il faut qu'il se calme avant, ou sinon il nous attaquera dès qu'on le libérera, expliqua Hermione en prenant la première seringue que lui tendait Ramone.

Elle la planta dans le bras d'Harry en faisant de son mieux pour viser la veine. Harry se calma un instant avant de devenir encore plus enragé.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ? S'écria Ron avec un sérieux doute.

- Il vaut mieux tout lui administrer d'un coup ! Cria Hermione pour couvrir les bruits animaliers d'Harry.

- J'ai presque terminé, répondit le docteur qui remplissait la dernière fiole.

- Ben voyons, grogna Ron, comme ça on le rendra assez fort pour qu'il brise le sort et se rue sur Ginny !

- Non. Si on lui donne une dose de sang suffisante il devrait se calmer, répondit Hermione qui alignait les dix seringues sur la table basse.

- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? S'obstina Ron.

- Ca fonctionnera ! Assura Ginny.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ferais mieux de quitter cette maison !

- Harry sait se contrôler.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne en ce moment !

Ginny ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant Hermione et Ramone piquer les deux bras d'Harry. Ils enchainaient seringues sur seringues. Cela eut l'effet d'assommer le vampire, qui affichait un sourire béat, comme pris dans une transe. Ron agrippa le bras de sa sœur, ordonnant à Hermione de le rejoindre dès qu'elle eut terminé son travail. Tous les quatre attendirent le réveil du vampire pour connaître le verdict.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait me prendre plus de sang ? Au cas où.

Ron la fusilla du regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à remplir un conteneur tant que tu y es ! Lâcha-t-il et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution.

- Votre idée n'est pas mauvaise, dit Ramone mais hélas je n'ai plus de seringue et je ne peux réutiliser deux fois la même.

- Ce sera peut-être inutile, fit remarquer Hermione le visage fixé sur le corps immobile de son ami.

Harry commença à bouger les doigts, le pied, puis fronça les sourcils en émettant un drôle de feulement. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête se tourna vers le groupe. Son teint - bien que pâle - n'était plus translucide, les cernes s'étaient estompées. Il récupérait à une vitesse époustouflante ! Son regard se posa sur Ginny elle sut ! Il éprouvait tant de remord, de peine. Il était redevenu le Harry inoffensif qu'elle connaissait.

- C'est bon, annonça-t-elle aux autres.

- Harry ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- C'est moi, rassura-t-il en se tournant pour contempler le plafond.

- Et bien, se détendit Ramone. Miss Weasley il semblerait qu'Harry soit devenu dépendant de vous.


	14. Chapitre 14 Morsure

**Chapitre 14 - _Morsure_**

La plume d'oie s'impatientait et le faisait clairement savoir en sautant à répétition – marquant ainsi de points d'encre – sur le parchemin que rédigeait Ginny. Elle dut la pousser sur le côté de son bureau pour que le bâton duveteux ne sabote pas son travail. Il aurait été dommage de devoir dicter de nouveau tout son récit alors qu'elle en était presque à la fin.

Quelques phrases plus tard, la plume marqua le point final et retourna dans son étui pour un repos bien mérité. La jeune femme rousse s'étira en levant ses fins bras le plus haut possible, puis les rabaissa en poussant une expiration synchronisée. Son attention se porta sur son frère, assis derrière le bureau face au sien. Son front plissé jusqu'à l'extrême montrait qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Sa plume, moins patiente et délicate que celle de Ginny, laissa derrière l'un de ses sauts une grosse goutte d'encre. Ron poussa un cri et Ginny éclata de rire. Il ne dura pas longtemps néanmoins. Des souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry qui avait perdu le contrôle se débattant comme une bête sauvage. Harry… maintenant dépendant de Ginny pour survivre. Après l'annonce de Ramone, la rouquine avait été obligé de décommander son dîner avec Andrew. Le docteur les avait informés que bien qu'Harry soit redevenu conscient et ait retrouvé des forces, il n'était pas encore remis de son long sevrage. Ramone était donc allé chercher un matériel de perfusion et – avec la permission de Ginny – lui avait prélevé durant l'heure suivante un litre de son sang. Harry avait été conduit dans une autre pièce avec Ron pour patienter. Un Ron pas très satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Harry avait beau être son meilleur ami, Ginny était sa petite sœur et qu'elle retire à chaque fois son sang ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait clamé haut et fort sans aucune honte et le plus surprenant était qu'Harry était entièrement de son avis. Hermione leur avait gentiment rappelé qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant pas d'autre solution. Après avoir but – en privé – sa ration d'un litre. Il fut convenu que Ginny lui fournirait du sang tous les deux jours. Donc ce soir. Elle soupira à cette idée. Ramone lui avait expliqué qu'il était inutile de procéder à un prélèvement à chaque fois. Harry n'étant plus une menace il pouvait se nourrir de manière naturelle, à savoir, par morsure. Cette façon de procéder était meilleure pour lui, pour sa santé mentale. Un vampire avait besoin de mordre. Mais bien entendu le choix revenait à Ginny. Choix qu'elle prendrait ce soir, bien qu'elle soit déjà quasiment certaine de choisir la morsure.

Le tableau blanc servant à annoncer une nouvelle catastrophe dans le monde magique se mit à scintiller de rouge. Ginny bondit de sa chaise, posa son rapport dans la bannette prévue à cet effet et colla sa baguette sur le tableau, devenant ainsi la policière en charge de l'affaire concernant un… dragon !

- Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main sur ce coup, déclara une voix à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait de Freddy, un jeune métis, qui imita Ginny en touchant avec sa baguette le Velléda magique.

La rouquine ne broncha pas sachant pertinemment que son aide ne serait pas de trop face à un dragon. Et puis, Freddy était de compagnie agréable durant les missions. Ils quittèrent le bureau avec un « soyez prudent » de Ron toujours en guerre contre sa plume.

* * *

Le duo transplana jusqu'à un petit village de sorciers dans le Sussex, aux abords des montagnes.

- Ouah ! S'exprima Freddy en admirant l'ombre géante planer au-dessus de leur tête.

Le dragon – énorme bête aux écailles noires – mesurait dans les dix mètres de long.

- Ca c'est un dragon, confirma Ginny ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la créature.

Il était magnifique. Furent tout aussi magnifique, les flammes qu'il lança sur le village, et donc dans leur direction. Ils esquivèrent rapidement l'attaque. Ginny éteignit le feu avec un jet d'eau. Elle donna l'ordre aux habitants de rester chez eux et de ne pas hésiter à se servir du sort pour éteindre les feux qu'il pourrait y avoir. Freddy décida de mettre en place de rapide sortilège de protection afin d'empêcher le village de terminer en cendre. La créature poussa un cri strident puis renouvela son attaque. Ginny la parât et se mit à l'abri derrière un mur de pierres.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux, grinça une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Bardok !

Accroupi contre la façade, le gobelin avait l'air aussi peu amical que d'accoutumé.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Interrogea Ginny prise au dépourvu. Je croyais que vous partiez loin d'ici !

- Ai-je jamais dit une telle chose ? Rétorqua précieusement le gobelin.

Ginny fouilla dans ses souvenirs et dut reconnaître qu'en effet Bardok n'avait rien dit de tel. Allez savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme l'avait imaginé partir aussi loin que possible de Gringotts, et même de l'Angleterre. D'accord elle s'était trompée, mais l'imaginer mener une petite vie paisible dans ce village éloigné de tout ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Il devait avoir une sérieuse bonne raison pour rester dans cette bourgade.

Une nouvelle attaque du dragon la ramena aux choses importantes. Ginny lança à son tour une attaque contre le reptile volant, qui ne sembla rien ressentir.

- Ah malheureuse, ne le tuez pas ! Hurla Bardok de sa voix nasillarde.

Depuis quand prenait-il la défense d'autres espèces ?

- Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, dit-elle de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

Que tramait ce cher gobelin cette fois-ci ?

Un sifflement émit par le dragon lui rappela qu'elle devait le neutraliser, et vite. Freddy était entrain d'attirer son attention afin de le diriger hors du village, vers les montagnes – l'endroit d'où il devait très certainement venir -. Ginny saisit l'occasion pour sortir de son abri, Bardok sur les talons.

- Restez ici, conseilla-t-elle au gobelin qui décida d'ignorer la jeune fille.

- Je n'y tiens pas, répondit-il déterminé à la suivre.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Elle rejoignit son coéquipier et tous les deux en vinrent à un plan. Attirer le dragon au-dessus des montages et l'endormir. Mais pour avoir une chance contre ce gros animal, les deux agents devaient agir ensemble. Pour inciter le dragon à les suivre, ils se servirent de leurs baguettes, desquelles ils dégagèrent une odeur de viande. Perché sur leur balai, la tâche fut périlleuse, entre les coups de crocs – aussi gros qu'un point – à éviter et les jets de flammes.

- Attention ! S'époumona Bardok agrippé à la robe de Ginny. J'ai failli finir carbonisé !

- Personne ne vous a obligé à venir ! Riposta-t-elle alors que le vent fouettait son visage.

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de remonter ses cheveux en arrière, ou bien ceux-ci lui aurait d'avantage compliqué la tâche en venant voler devant ses yeux. Elle descendit en piqué – sous les cris du gobelin – de façon à éviter une nouvelle agression. La montagne était proche. Elle continua en ligne droite tandis que Freddy distrayait le dragon plus haut. Ginny se posa, au grand bonheur du petit homme qui mit un certain temps avant de reprendre la pleine possession de son esprit.

- Plus jamais je ne remonterai sur un balai de ma vie ! Affirma-t-il en tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Vous, vous en remettrez, assura Ginny sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Freddy et son poursuiveur arrivaient…

Le jeune métisse atterrit et fut au côté de Ginny, baguette prête à viser, en un rien de temps. L'animal, dont les écailles de jais brillaient sous le soleil, fonça dans leur direction la gueule grande ouverte. De sa position Ginny pouvait entendre les fines dents de Bardok claquer comme des castagnettes.

- A trois, murmura-t-elle à son coéquipier, ne quittant pas le dragon des yeux. Un…, deux…, plus qu'un mètre à peine les séparait, trois !

Ils lancèrent leur « somnobulus ». La bête ferma ses gros yeux jaunes et tomba à terre comme une masse dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- On l'a eu ! S'enthousiasma Freddy en levant le bras en l'air faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts.

- Génial, sourit Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant l'animal dormir à point fermé soufflant de l'air chaud et malodorant sur leurs personnes. Il va falloir le reporter au service des animaux dangereux.

- Ton frère travaille avec des dragons, il pourrait peut-être accueillir celui-là.

- Peut-être oui, dit pensivement Ginny. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il subitement quitté les montagnes ?

Elle se tourna vers Bardok, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Le gobelin n'était plus là.

- Bardok ? Appela-t-elle entre les parois rocheuses.

- Si tu cherches ton petit copain il est parti de l'autre côté, informa Freddy en indiquant la droite.

- Surveilles le dragon je reviens, dit Ginny en suivant la direction indiqué par son coéquipier.

Elle trouva le gobelin en pleine fouille, au centre d'un large ovale de pierres polis, qui ressemblait fort à un nid.

- Bardok ! Cria-t-elle le faisant sursauter. Que faîtes-vous ?

- Inutile de brailler ainsi, je ne suis pas sourd, riposta-t-il en massant ses deux longues oreilles. Il n'y a rien ici, allons-nous en.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Il grogna son mécontentement mais répondit néanmoins.

- Je suis à la recherche de l'œuf Opaline.

- L'œuf… quoi ?

- L'œuf Opaline, répéta Bardok visiblement agacé. Vous ne connaissez donc rien sur les trésors qui peuplent notre monde !

- C'est donc ça que vous trafiquiez. C'est pour ça que le dragon a quitté ses montagnes, compris Ginny. Vous vous rendez compte que par votre faute de pauvres innocents auraient pu perdre la vie !

- Au final personne n'est blessé, donc tout va bien.

- Bardok ! Gronda Ginny, furieuse.

- Ca va, ça va. Je m'excuse, se força-t-il à dire avec une moue dégoutée. Sachez pour ma défense que ce stupide animal n'aurait jamais dû quitter cet endroit. Il était censé rester tranquille dans son coin le temps que je trouve l'œuf.

Elle haussa un sourcil, septique.

- Vous pensiez sincèrement réussir à voler l'œuf de ce dragon et vous en sortir indemne ?

- J'avais un plan, protesta Bardok. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il échoue et que le dragon m'emporte avec lui au village. Ni que le nid serait vide, grinça-t-il, ses petits yeux rétrécis par la frustration.

- Qu'a-t-il de si extraordinaire cet œuf ?

Le gobelin regarda Ginny comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, puis soupira d'exaspération en maudissant le manque de connaissance des sorciers.

- L'œuf Opaline est un trésor inestimable.

- Encore plus que la pomme dorée que vous possédez ? Demanda curieusement Ginny.

- Bien plus encore. L'œuf Opaline est encore plus ancien, et rare.

- Plus rare qu'une pomme créée par Merlin en personne ? S'étonna la rouquine.

- Bien plus oui, confirma le gobelin les yeux brillants de convoitise.

- Et bien vous allez devoir abandonner vos recherches. Et c'est un ordre officiel ! Précisa-t-elle ne le voyant prêt à protester. Votre quête est bien trop dangereuse. Si ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous convaincre, n'oubliez pas que vous avez une dette envers moi pour avoir réussi à vous faire innocenter.

- Très bien, très bien, siffla Bardok en lui tournant le dos.

Il partit d'un pas colérique retrouver Freddy. Etre agent de la brigade magique n'était pas facile tous les jours, soupira Ginny.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte de chez Harry. Freddy et elle avaient laissé le dragon sur place en le positionnant - grâce au sortilège de lévitation - avec précaution dans son nid. Les deux agents étaient ensuite allés reporter la créature au département de contrôle et régularisation des créatures magiques. Ils y avaient patienté un bon moment avant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Le dragon n'ayant pas été jugé comme une menace potentielle, tant qu'il ne quittait pas son habitacle, pouvait rester libre. Après ça, Ginny avait raccompagné Bardok à Londres, où il comptait séjourner quelques jours. Elle le quitta après s'être assuré qu'il ne comptait pas continuer ses folles recherches. Malgré son air réticent, Bardok avait promis.

C'est Hermione qui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

- Ca va ? S'enquit sa belle-sœur. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Si tu savais la journée que j'ai eue, répondit Ginny en marchant vers le salon. J'ai fait la chasse au dragon et suis tombée par la même occasion sur Bardok.

- Ce sale gobelin ! S'écria son frère assis près d'Harry sur l'une des chaises qui meublaient désormais la pièce.

- Ron ! Réprimanda Hermione. Bardok nous a aidé je te rappelle.

Son époux fit une grimace mais Hermione ne releva pas.

- Il était à la recherche de l'œuf Opaline gardé par le dragon.

- L'œuf Opaline tu dis ? Interrogea Hermione avec intérêt.

- Oui, tu connais ? Demanda Ginny avant de réaliser que sa question était idiote.

Bien entendu qu'Hermione connaissait. Il y avait-il une chose dans ce monde que la jeune femme ne connaisse pas ?

- Cet objet est très rare, continua Hermione l'esprit carburant à pleine puissance. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le dragon ne garde pas l'œuf, il est celui qui le fournit.

- Et bien dans ce cas Bardok manque d'informations, dit Ginny.

- Peut-importe, coupa Ron. Qui ça intéresse un vulgaire œuf !

- Ron, l'œuf Opaline n'a rien d'un vulgaire œuf. Il parait que celui qui le possède ne connaitra jamais la pauvreté.

- Baliverne, assura Ron.

Un toussotement mit fin à leur conversation.

- Bonsoir Miss Weasley, salua le docteur Ramone, rappelant ainsi à tous pourquoi ils étaient réuni ce soir. Installez-vous ici, dit-il en lui désignant l'unique fauteuil.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Vous êtes-vous décidé sur le moyen que vous préférez ?

- La morsure, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

- Tu es sûre ? S'enquit Ron, peut satisfait de la réponse de sa sœur. La seringue est peut-être…

- La morsure, répéta fermement Ginny faisant taire son frère.

- Bien, bien, dit Ramone. Harry ? Appela-t-il en se tournant vers le vampire qui avança jusqu'à Ginny.

Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les chiffonnant d'avantage. Ce geste ne l'enlaidit pas, bien au contraire, il restait d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Tout ira bien, rassura Ginny, en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Tendez votre bras, dit doucement le docteur. Harry mordra votre poignet.

Elle mit en évidence son poignet droit et attendit, nerveuse, que Harry fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Le doute emplissait ses yeux d'émeraudes.

- Ca va aller, dit gentiment Hermione. On est là si il y a le moindre problème.

Pour confirmer ses dires elle lui montra sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main, Ron faisait de même, tout comme Ramone.

Avec lenteur, Harry posa un genou à terre, face à Ginny. Il lui adressa un regard pour avoir sa permission, ce qu'elle lui accorda. Avec douceur, il prit le poignet offert. Ginny tressaillit au contact de ses doigts froids mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Harry posa sa bouche sur l'intérieur du membre, il lécha rapidement la peau faisant monter le rouge aux joues de Ginny, qui aurait préféré ne pas être observée par trois paires d'yeux, puis il planta ses blanches canines dans la veine. L'instant était… étrange. Pas douloureux. Désagréable ? A peine. Ca l'était moins que la première fois qu'il l'avait mordu. Etrange était ce qui définissait le mieux ce que Ginny ressentait. Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil sur Harry. Le spectacle, bien que normalement dégoûtant, était… fascinant. Elle ne voyait aucune goutte de sang, Harry aspirait tout, lentement, délicatement.

- Tu as mal ? demanda brusquement Ron sortant Ginny de son émerveillement.

- N… non, réussit-elle à prononcer à travers sa gorge nouée.

- Harry se contrôle bien, se réjouit le docteur Ramone.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui paressèrent à la fois trop courtes et durer des heures à Ginny, Harry se détacha d'elle. Un fin filet de sang continua à couler sur sa peau laiteuse. Harry l'effaça rapidement d'un coup de langue et la minuscule plaie cicatrisa.

- Ma salive a des propriétés réparatrices, expliqua-t-il devant son air éberlué.

Elle resta scotchée sur son fauteuil en voyant la teinte de noir profond qu'avaient pris ses iris. C'était la même que la dernière fois, dans la forêt avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Etrangement, ça n'avait rien d'effrayant. Il relâcha le poignet, se remit debout puis s'écarta de Ginny.

- Voilà un premier essai concluant, diagnostiqua le docteur. Comment vous sentez-vous Harry ?

- Bien, répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

- Aucune colère ? Envie de boire d'avantage ?

- Non. Je… je me sens réellement bien, dit-il étonné lui-même.

- Entendez-vous nos battements de cœurs ? Sentez-vous notre sang ?

- Oui mais, ça me laisse indifférent. Je n'entends et ne sens que Ginny, dit Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme rousse qui rosissait de nouveau. Mais ayant but à ma soif, je n'éprouve pas le besoin, ou l'envie de boire d'avantage, ajouta-t-il encore étonné par cette constatation. Je pourrai bien sûr, par gourmandise, mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Harry, souffla joyeusement Hermione. Tu te rends compte, tu n'as plus besoin de la potion. Tu arrives à te contrôler tout seul !

- C'est super, convint Ron, mais il ne faut pas oublier que pour qu'il reste maître de lui il doit boire le sang de Ginny.

Harry retrouva un air abattu.

- Je trouverai peut-être une solution à ça dans la bible du vampire, pensa tout haut Hermione.

- Je suis sûr que oui ! S'écria Ron qui ne doutait pas un instant des capacités de sa femme.

- Pour l'instant la meilleure des solutions, dit Ramone, est que Ginny accepte de lui fournir son sang.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, affirma la rouquine en se levant. Tous les deux jours n'est-ce pas docteur ? Demanda-t-elle à Ramone qui acquiesça. Très bien, nous nous verront tous les deux jours pour que tu puisses te nourrir Harry. En attendant qu'Hermione trouve une solution, termina Ginny avec un sourire confiant.

Hermione trouverait à coup sûr un moyen d'aider Harry et par la même occasion, Ginny. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.


	15. Chapitre 15 Traverse, traversera

Bon et bien comme d'habitude je commence ma publication en disant merci.

Donc merci à : Lorie, MissLJ71, klaude, Sheshe13 et Goten Askil.

MissLJ71, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Pour répondre à ta demande, je préfère publier le dimanche, car je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps dans la semaine. Mais à voir, si j'arrive à trouver un petit moment, peut-être que je publierai un chapitre en milieu de semaine et l'autre le dimanche. Je ne te garantis rien.

Sheshe13, lis la suite tu verras bien (smile).

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le reste.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - _Traverse, traverse, traversera…_**

Ce matin-là, Ginny se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures trente. Elle avait commencé sa journée de repos par une grâce matinée bien méritée. Après avoir dégusté un copieux petit déjeuner, elle flâna un peu dans son appartement, laissant les heures passer.

Vers midi, elle en était à se brosser les dents lorsque, depuis sa salle de bain, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la cheminé. Ginny cracha le dentifrice et se rinça la bouche en vitesse. Dans son salon, une fillette de quatre ans, coiffée de deux couettes rousses, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Victoire fit un sourire rayonnant et se mit à courir.

- Tante Ginny !

- Ma Victoire ! Accueillit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Ouah, tu as encore grandit toi.

- Elle pousse aussi vite qu'un champignon, répondit le père, un grand homme roux.

- Salut Bill, dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Fleur va bien ?

Ginny s'était finalement habituée à sa belle-sœur vélane. A petite dose, elle s'avérait supportable.

- Oui merci. Et merci de nous garder la petite. Mais toi dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Bill avec la méfiance d'un grand frère trop protecteur.

- Tout va bien, assura Ginny un brin agacée. Si tu as des doutes, Ron pourra te confirmer que Harry ne m'a fait aucun mal.

- J'ai confiance en Harry, dit Bill. C'est le vampire en lui dont je me méfie.

- Les deux sont la même personne, rappela Ginny.

- Sauf que lorsqu'il laisse son côté vampire s'exprimer Harry n'est plus maître de lui.

- C'était uniquement parce qu'il était en manque, défendit Ginny, du moins elle l'espérait.

En tous cas, lorsqu'il l'avait mordu il y a deux soirs de cela, Harry n'avait fait preuve d'aucune violence, au contraire. Un autre bruit sourd retentit dans la cheminée, et, Teddy en sortit, suivit par Molly Weasley.

Bill aida sa mère à sortir de la cheminée.

- Merci mon chéri. Oh, les voyages par poudre de cheminette ne sont plus de mon âge, dit la brave femme en s'époussetant.

- Coucou tante Ginny, oncle Bill, salua Teddy avant de courir rejoindre Victoire.

Les deux enfants se mirent aussitôt à jacasser.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Demanda Molly en embrassant sa fille.

- Oui, affirma Ginny. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, où vous aller être en retard, dit-elle afin d'éviter le sujet « vampire ».

- Tu as raison, s'empressa de dire Molly. Les grands-parents de Teddy m'attendent au Terrier. Bill, toi aussi, profites de ta journée avec ta femme. Tu travailles trop mon garçon.

- Oui maman, répondit-il sur un ton obéissant. A demain matin ma petite Victoire, ajouta Bill en espérant obtenir un bisou de la part de sa fille.

Victoire lui fit un rapide signe de la main, tout comme Teddy.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir, marmonna son père.

- Elle a de la compagnie, tu sais comment sont les enfants quand ils se retrouvent, rit Ginny. Elle sait que tu vas revenir la chercher demain matin chez maman de toute façon.

Les deux membres de sa famille repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

- Alors, ça vous dirait de sortir manger à l'extérieur, proposa Ginny aux deux enfants qui mirent un terme à leur babillage et poussèrent des cris de joie dans tout le salon.

Ils pouvaient remercier leur tante de ne pas avoir fait les courses cette semaine.

* * *

Le Magic Winnies débordait d'enfants en ce mercredi. Ginny avait terminé son hamburger depuis un moment et menait à présent une difficile bataille contre sa nièce qui refusait d'avaler quelques frites supplémentaires. Teddy, lui, avait déjà englouti tout le contenu de son menu.

- Allez Vi, encouragea le garçon. Après on pourra aller jouer dans le labyrinthe à bulle !

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent. Elle fourra prestement – manquant de s'étouffer au passage – une succession de pomme de terre frites. Après quelques gorgées de soda et des tapes dans le dos, Teddy la conduisit au manège sous le regard bienveillant de leur tante. Dommage qu'Andrew doive travailler aujourd'hui, pensa Ginny. Elle irait peut-être lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi avec les petits.

Au bout d'une heure, Ginny estima qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda curieusement le garçonnet dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge vive, au grand bonheur de Victoire qui était fan de cette couleur ce mois-ci.

- Promenons-nous sur le chemin de traverse, répondit Ginny. Si vous voyez un magasin dans lequel vous souhaitez entrer, prévenez-moi.

- Houra, houra, chantonna Victoire. Passe, passe, passera, le joyeux hibou…

- …Pousse, pousse, poussera le chasseur de troll…, continua Teddy.

- Tourne, tourne, tournera le petit chat noir.

Ginny ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Ces derniers temps, les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de chanter cette comptine, ce qui devenait un tantinet lassant.

- Mange, mange, mangera la…, Teddy s'arrêta alors qu'ils passaient devant le marchand de friandises. Tante Ginny ! Cria le petit Lupin.

Ginny n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer la demande masqué derrière ce cri. Ils sortirent de la boutique un gros sac en papier blanc bariolé de rose. Devant le magasin de jouets, les enfants supplièrent leur tante pour qu'elle leur achète le tout dernier robot lance missile elle ne céda pas. Et devant le magasin de Quidditch :

- Le Vif deluxe ! S'écria Teddy en collant son visage sur la vitre du magasin, qui exposait le nouveau balais à la mode. Un jour je l'aurai !

- Moi aussi, renchéri Victoire.

- On peut entrer, tante Ginny ? demanda Teddy. S'il te plait !

- S'il te plait !

Ginny ne résista pas longtemps devant leur air suppliant.

- D'accord, mais ne touchez à rien !

- Oh, s'écria Victoire en désignant du doigt une silhouette familière qui attendait, l'air pensive, en face de leur rue.

- Oncle Harry ! Appela joyeusement Teddy.

Ginny vit, l'homme se retourner avec surprise. Il leur adressa un léger sourire et marcha jusqu'à eux.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea-t-elle, réjouit par cette apparition soudaine.

- Je menais un interrogatoire, répondit-il. Et vous ?

- On passe la journée avec tante Ginny, répondit spontanément Victoire. Et on s'amuse trop !

- Tu veux venir avec nous oncle Harry ? Demanda Teddy plein d'espoir. On va au magasin de Quidditch.

- Et bien, hésita Harry en regardant un point de la rue.

- Allez, tu n'as qu'à prendre ton après-midi, encouragea Ginny. Ca ferait plaisir aux enfants, chuchota-t-elle près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme observa les deux mines suppliantes et céda.

A l'intérieur, les enfants s'éloignaient déjà des adultes. Un petit garçon fonça devant eux comme une fusée pour attirer l'attention d'un autre garçon et lui crier avec excitation qu'il avait eu en cadeau, la carte d'un célèbre joueur. Ginny vit Harry sourire avec nostalgie en les regardant.

- Ca te rappel des souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- J'adorai cet endroit, se rappela Harry. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Et un siècle depuis que je suis monté sur un balai.

- Ton vieil éclair de feu est au Terrier si tu veux le récupérer, dit Ginny. Après… ton départ, maman et papa ont gardé tes affaires. Tout est au grenier.

Harry hocha la tête pensivement, et lui assura que rien ne pressait. Ginny remarqua qu'une jeune fille les observait discrètement. Elle se décida finalement à les aborder, timidement, pour demander un autographe à Harry.

- Et bien, tu es toujours aussi célèbre, se moqua gentiment Ginny, une fois la fan partie.

- J'ai hâte que les gens m'oublient, souffla Harry en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, preuve qu'il n'affectionnait toujours pas la popularité.

Ils réussirent à faire quitter le magasin aux enfants, qui, s'étaient promis de revenir et - si possible – de convaincre leurs parents de leur acheter un balai.

- Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas de balais avant vos onze ans, dit Ginny, les faisant redescendre de leur nuage.

- C'est pas juste, rouspéta Teddy en donnant un coup de pied dans le malheureux caillou qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Oui, pas juste, répéta Victoire en cherchant un caillou dans lequel elle pourrait elle aussi taper.

Ils continuèrent leur tour dans la rue. Tout en regardant les enfants marcher et chantonner devant elle, Harry à ses côtés, Ginny fut surprise de se souvenir d'un vieux rêve. Son rêve de gamine. Il lui semblait ressurgir de si loin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre en y repensant. Devenir Mme Potter et avoir des enfants de lui. Ce qu'elle avait pu espérer que cette chimère devienne réalité.

- Ah ! S'écria Victoire en collant son petit minois contre la vitrine d'un commerce aux murs jaune pâles. Des nanimaux ! Des nanimaux !

- Des animaux, corrigea Ginny amusée par les fautes que commettait souvent sa nièce.

- On peut entrer, supplia Teddy avec des yeux de cocker.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ginny pour accepter. Elle devait se résigner, aujourd'hui, ses petits monstres étaient à l'honneur. L'émerveillement qui se dessina sur leur visage en découvrant les différentes espèces à fourrure n'avait pas de prix.

- Tu te souviens du bourssoufflet que tu possédais. Il était rose il me semble, dit Harry d'un air pensif.

- Violet en fait, répondit Ginny agréablement surprise qu'il se souvienne de son ancien compagnon.

Il faut dire qu'un jour – alors qu'ils étaient allongés à l'ombre d'un grand chêne dans le parc de Poudlard – la petite créature avait gâché la tentative d'approche d'Harry en lui sautant au visage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Ginny rit en se remémorant cet heureux souvenir.

- Anya ! L'entendit-elle murmurer, hagard.

Ginny suivit son regard qui fixait la caissière. Une grande femme blonde, aux yeux bleus en amande. Elle afficha un sourire rayonnant en découvrant Harry.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant rapidement le tour de son comptoir. Harry !

Ladite « Anya » se jeta dans les bras du brun qui l'y accueillit d'un air ravit en enserrant sa fine taille. Pourquoi affichait-il un tel sourire béat ? Harry n'avait pas souri comme ça depuis… depuis l'école ! Après un long moment ils se lâchèrent enfin.

- Que fais-tu là, je te croyais en France ? Dit-elle sans arrêter de montrer ses incroyables dents blanches, à croire qu'elle tournait une publicité pour un dentifrice.

- Je suis rentré il y a peu. L'Angleterre me manquait, répondit Harry sans se départir de son sourire – un vrai miracle - !

Ginny se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence dont aucun d'eux n'avaient apparemment conscience. Harry se tourna finalement vers la rouquine pour les présenter.

- Ginny, voici Anya une… vieille amie, dit-il après une brève hésitation. Anya je te présente Ginny…

- Une vieille amie, coupa Ginny, un sourire forcé et une main, qu'elle voulait amicale, tendue vers Anya.

La blonde la serra sans aucune animosité, reportant très vite son attention sur Harry.

- Alors racontes-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda avidement Anya aux dents parfaites.

- Je travaille au ministère, dit-il, comme directeur de la brigade de la police magique, et accessoirement Auror.

- C'est pas vrai ? C'est génial ! Cria-t-elle en perçant les tympans de Ginny. Tu le mérites, ajouta Anya en touchant l'épaule du jeune homme.

Son flirt était d'une évidence presque insultante ! Harry ne voyait-il pas clair dans son jeu ? Et puis comment pouvait-elle ignorer le retour d'Harry. Cette fille ne lisait donc pas le journal !

Les enfants apparurent, mettant fin à ce ridicule manège.

- Tante Ginny, je peux avoir un lézard ? Quémanda Teddy. S'il te plait.

- Il faudra demander ça à tes grands-parents, répondit Ginny, peu désireuse d'acheter quoi que ce soit dans ce magasin, à l'allure suspecte qui plus est.

Teddy parut déçu.

- Qui sont ces charmants enfants ? Demanda Anya en joignant ses mains comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un délicieux festin.

- Je m'appelle Teddy Lupin, madame, se présenta avec enthousiasme le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- Et moi Victoire Weasley, madame, imita la fillette faisant rire la blonde.

Ginny avait hâte de sortir de cet endroit ! Malheureusement ce ne fut que trente longues minutes plus tard que l'événement se produisit, avec en plus des promesses entre Harry et Anya de se revoir bientôt. Ginny ne retrouva sa bonne humeur que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier pour déposer les enfants.

- Harry ? S'étonna Molly en voyant le jeune homme rentrer avec sa fille, à qui elle envoya une œillade décontenancée.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il.

- Entre Harry, invita Arthur, tu es ici chez toi.

- Bien sûr, oui, se reprit Molly. Viens t'installer Harry chéri, dit-elle en lui indiquant le sofa.

- Merci mais je ne vais pas rester…

- Ne dit pas de bêtises tu n'as rien à faire avant ce soir, non ? Interrogea Molly. Ron m'a dit que vous vous retrouviez chez toi pour… tu sais…, n'osa pas terminer la femme en dévisageant à tour de rôle Harry et Ginny.

- Maman a raison, dit Ginny en posant sa veste sur l'un des portes manteaux.

Elle prit celle d'Harry, qui termina suspendu sur l'objet en bois. Les enfants furent ravis de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de leur oncle et ne le lâchèrent pas de toute la soirée.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure et la lune luisait dans le ciel lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à quitter le Terrier.

- Soyez prudent, leur dit Molly sur le pas de la porte en compagnie d'Arthur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, rassura sa fille en embrassant ses parents. Harry fait très attention, chuchota-t-elle à leur attention.

Ils leur adressèrent un sourire et les enfants transplanèrent jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, juste devant la maison d'Harry. En traversant la cour Ginny constata un changement. Les mauvaises herbes avaient disparu. Cette vieille demeure prenait peu à peu – avec lenteur – une allure respectable. Harry ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer.

- Lumos, dit-il à haute voix pour que les lumières de la pièce où ils se trouvaient – à savoir l'entrée – s'allument.

Ils passèrent au salon, toujours suivit par la lumière. Ginny allait prendre place sur une chaise mais Harry lui conseilla le fauteuil, ce serait plus confortable pour elle.

- Veux-tu commencer tout de suite ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant sa manche gauche jusqu'à son coude.

- Non, répondit sans hésiter Harry en mettant ses mains en avant créant une barrière entre eux. Attendons Ron et Hermione.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Ginny sans rabattre sa manche. Mais je tiens à t'informer que je ne vais pas les laisser assister à nos… séances, repris-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, encore bien longtemps. Si tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, et je suis certaine que tout ira bien, nous ferons ça uniquement nous deux !

- Je comprends ta gêne, dit Harry sans la regarder, j'aimerai qu'ils ne soient pas là non plus, mais, leur présence me rassure.

A ce moment la sonnette tinta de son doux carillon. Harry partit ouvrir et réapparut en compagnie des deux présences « si rassurantes ».

- Tu es déjà là ? S'étonna Ron en observant sa sœur.

- Comme tu peux le voir, oui, répondit subtilement Ginny. Tu as apporté le livre ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement à Hermione qui s'installait sur une chaise face à la rouquine, la bible du vampire sur les genoux.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Répondit la brune sans réussir à dissimuler son enthousiasme. Mais laissons Harry se nourrir avant, je vous expliquerai après.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen d'arrêter tout ça ? Espéra soudain Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Pas encore non, dit Hermione la mine moins joyeuse. En revanche j'ai trouvé une explication à ce qui vous arrive.

- Laquelle est ? Interrogea Ginny.

- Je vous expliquerai après qu'Harry ait mangé dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le vampire qui, lui, lorgnait le bras de Ginny.

Il se ressaisit en assurant qu'il pouvait attendre encore un peu mais les autres eurent pitié de lui. Alors, comme il y a deux soirs, il s'agenouilla devant Ginny, prit avec douceur sa main, lécha et mordit dans la peau nue du poignet. Ginny fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir devant cet acte empli de sensualité. Les vampires étaient des êtres à part, réalisa-t-elle fascinée. Semblables et à la fois tellement différents d'eux. La beauté du diable. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, aucune gêne d'avoir un corps étranger dans le bras. Ni de picotement. La sensation était nouvelle. Juste. Comme si les canines d'Harry étaient faites pour la mordre, elle. Comme si elle lui appartenait et inversement. C'était complètement fou ! Lorsqu'il eut terminé, leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny était certaine à cet instant d'avoir le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Un raclement de gorge les firent rompre le contacte. Harry lâcha la main qu'il tenait toujours et s'assit sur une chaise près d'Hermione, évitant Ron et son air sévère.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un calice ? Commença Hermione.

- Tu parles de la coupe ? Interrogea Ginny.

- Non je parle de l'être. Le calice, un humain ayant pactisé avec un vampire.

- J'en ai entendu parler, annonça Harry, mais c'est presque une légende chez les vampires. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, assura-t-il.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a semblé, continua Hermione.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? S'enquit Ginny décontenancée.

- Le rapport est que toi Ginny, tu serais une sorte de calice pour Harry, expliqua Hermione, n'éclairant pas plus la jeune femme rousse.

Hermione ouvrit l'épais ouvrage qui reposait sur ses genoux directement sur la page marqué d'un marque-page en laine rouge, certainement tricoté par Molly. Elle posa ensuite sa baguette sur la page de gauche, la tapota trois fois en murmurant des mots en latin. Elle s'effaça et un nouveau texte s'afficha avec les lettres penchées et de couleur rouge.

- Il y a des passages protégés, expliqua Hermione devant la fascination de ses amis. Ce livre doit bien contenir cinq cents pages supplémentaires. J'ai découvert ça par hasard en essayant un sort de révélation.

- N'est-elle pas brillante, complimenta Ron plein d'admiration.

Ginny ignora sa remarque et vint se pencher au-dessus du livre, imité par Harry. Quelques lignes relataient la chose suivante :

_Un vampire sorcier peut choisir de boire le sang d'un seul et unique humain jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si les deux parties sont en accord parfait. C'est lors d'un partage de chaire, d'âme et de sang que l'humain se transforme pour devenir calice. Lui seul sera en mesure de nourrir le vampire, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

Ginny releva la tête.

- Mis à part le fait qu'Harry ne boit plus que mon sang, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous concerne. Tous les deux n'avons jamais… passé aucun pacte.

- Lis la suite, ordonna Hermione et Ginny pencha de nouveau la tête.

_Un phénomène rarissime existe parmi les vampires sorciers, celui du calice-désigné. Ce terme désigne un humain, destiné à un vampire. Tous deux peuvent passer une vie entière sans savoir qu'ils sont liés. Jusqu'au jour où le vampire goûte au sang de cette personne. Il lui est alors impossible de l'ignorer. Le vampire est soumis à la volonté de son calice-désigné, qui n'a aucune obligation envers ce dernier. Néanmoins, un calice-désigné ne peut qu'être destiné à devenir le calice du vampire. _

Interdite, Ginny se redressa, imité par Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'agrandirent, avant de se détourner.

- J'ai encore du mal à faire la différence entre les deux termes, s'exclama Ron.

- C'est simple, expliqua Hermione. Devenir calice est un choix. Le vampire et l'humain s'engagent à passer leur vie ensemble, un peu comme un mariage. En revanche pour être calice-désigné…

- C'est le destin, prononça Ginny d'une voix blanche.


	16. Chapitre 16 A petit feu

**Chapitre 16 - _A petit feu_**

Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était une sorte d'âme sœur pour Harry ? Était-elle obligée de devenir son calice ? Pour l'instant elle ne l'était pas, et tout se passait bien. De toute manière, Hermione cherchait une solution, mais si elle n'en trouvait pas ? Était-elle réellement cela, une âme sœur, un calice-désigné ? Les écrits de la bible du vampire avait jusqu'ici toujours dit vrai.

- Ca va ma puce ? Questionna Andrew qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Tous deux étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé et regardaient un film Moldu dont Ginny n'avait pas suivi la moitié.

- Tu sembles ailleurs, continua le jeune homme. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Tout va bien, mentit la rouquine en se forçant à sourire. Le film m'ennuie un peu c'est tout.

- Le résumé avait l'air intéressant. Je pensais qu'il t'aurait plu, dit-il un brin déçu.

Ginny lui caressa la joue.

- L'intention me touche, réconforta-t-elle.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ginny se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience d'un phénomène étrange. Andrew recula.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit-elle troublée. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et parti dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'y adossa, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Son cœur avait à peine battu et son ventre ne s'était pas agréablement tordu lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

* * *

Ce midi, Harry n'était pas présent pour le déjeuner. Bien qu'il ne mangea pas d'aliments, il avait l'habitude de rester avec ses amis pour parler. Ginny posa son plateau face à Hermione et Ron.

- Harry n'est pas là ? S'étonna-t-elle en se souvenant l'avoir brièvement aperçu ce matin. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas adressés plus que de simples phrases de politesse depuis avant-hier.

- Il ne viendra pas, dit Ron, un rendez-vous à l'extérieur avec une veille amie, ajouta-t-il vaguement, concentré sur son assiette bien remplit.

- Comment ! S'écria Ginny plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ron poussa un cri perçant.

- Mione, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, se plaignit-il en massant son mollet endoloris.

Sa femme leva des yeux exaspérés en direction du plafond avant de s'intéresser à Ginny, l'air navré.

- Inutile de chercher à me ménager, dit la rousse. Harry n'a aucun compte à me rendre, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Ron eut un froncement de sourcils, réfléchit, puis la lucidité le frappa.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bel et bien terminé vous deux ? Interrogea-t-il avec doute. Tu sais, on voit bien avec Mione que la situation est devenue compliquée avec ces histoires de sang et de calice-désigné.

- Je gère, coupa la jeune femme en se levant, puis prit son plateau. Je vous assure, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ginny alla ranger le plateau – à peine entamé – avec les autres sur le chariot et quitta le réfectoire.

* * *

Harry passa en coup de vent au bureau. Ginny lui remit le rapport concernant l'affaire de Bardok - comme il lui avait demandé - et ne le revit plus.

* * *

Aux environs de deux heures du matin Ginny ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se dégagea lentement des bras d'Andrew pour trouver une position confortable. La froideur des draps l'apaisa et elle trouva le sommeil.

* * *

Le soir de la ration de sang arriva. La jeune femme sonna à la porte du vampire et attendit qu'il vienne ouvrir. Personne. Elle sonna encore une fois. Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse. Où pouvait-il bien être alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous tous les deux jours ! Ginny martela férocement la porte, puis s'arrêta, consciente que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur la malheureuse. Elle préféra lui tourner le dos pour s'y appuyer, et attendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit. Plus tard, ses yeux se fermèrent. Après un moment, des pas lui firent relever la tête de ses genoux. Harry se tenait devant elle, affreusement désolé.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié, dit-il en lui offrant son aide.

Ginny la refusa et se releva en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Tu te rends compte que c'est de TA santé qu'il s'agit !

Harry parut navré.

- Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas. Entrons si tu veux bien, proposa-t-il en ouvrant sa porte. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi Ginny. Heureusement que nous sommes en été et qu'il ne fait pas froid.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au salon. Les lumières s'allumèrent à la demande du maître des lieux. La rousse s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Harry s'agenouilla face à elle et une pointe d'excitation naquit en elle à la simple pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Avec son habituelle douceur il mordit sa peau, la faisant frémir. Il but durant une période longue, et à la fois beaucoup trop courte selon Ginny. Harry la relâcha et se releva. Elle l'imita.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, parla le vampire.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se perdant un instant dans le noir de ses yeux, si beau. Tout avait toujours été si beau chez lui.

- J'ai des affaires privées à régler.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'en dire d'avantage. Ginny comprit qu'il n'y tenait pas. Hors, elle, le souhaitait. Pourquoi faisait-il des cachoteries ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? S'entendit-elle prononcer.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, assura le jeune homme.

- Alors pourquoi…

Elle s'interrompit. Une réponse - déplaisante - venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Anya ?

Elle le vit se passer une main dans ses cheveux de jais. L'incrédulité la frappa.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas en mesure d'avoir une relation avec une humaine ?

- Anya n'est qu'à demi humaine, renseigna Harry. L'autre partie d'elle est charmeuse.

Ginny serra les dents à l'entente du dernier mot. Elle s'avait pertinemment que les charmeurs ou « euses » étaient des créatures magiques possédant une part animal en eux. Ils se faisaient ainsi comprendre sans difficulté par la faune. Mais le mot « charmeuse » et Anya dans la même phrase était tout simplement écœurant. Son sang bouillonna. Un démon à la langue de vipère prenait vie dans son être. Ginny préférait quitter la maison d'Harry avant de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

- Préviens-moi quand tu seras de retour, dit-elle avant de sortir.

A l'extérieur, elle ne parvint pas à se calmer. Elle prit sa baguette et fit quelques pas en direction des champs. La jeune femme n'avait aucun droit d'exprimer ce sentiment à haute voix. Alors, à l'écart de tous, elle laissa éclater sa fureur ! Faisant résonner de multiples explosions çà et là. A bout de force elle tomba à genoux, essoufflée. La jalousie la rongeait.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme Harry l'avait dit, il fut absent du bureau.

Ce soir-là, Ginny préparait le dîner lorsqu'Andrew passa derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, puis un deuxième. Ginny sourit, mais esquiva un mouvement vers le frigo pour se dégager ; elle en sortit le beurre.

A une heure du matin, elle dut s'écarter sur les draps pour s'endormir.

* * *

Le deuxième jour, assise sur le canapé avec Andrew - regardant un film Moldu - Ginny se leva à plusieurs reprises pour grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine, ou boire un verre d'eau, avec lenteur. Elle alla se coucher avant lui. Aux environs de minuit, son sommeil se cassa quand il l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun geste, pour ne pas l'inciter à aller plus avant dans ses caresses.

* * *

Le troisième soir, lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec ardeur, Ginny se raidit des pieds à la tête. Elle resta ainsi durant tout l'acte. Elle attendit qu'il soit endormit pour se lever et marcher sans bruit jusqu'à la salle de bain, veillant à refermer soigneusement la porte. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et laissa éclater un sanglot.

* * *

Le quatrième soir arriva. Ginny préparait à manger dans sa cuisine. Andrew y entra. Elle coupa les légumes avec plus de force. Et s'arrêta. Andrew ne bougeait pas. Il la dévisageait, durement.

- Il faut qu'on parle Ginny, dit-il sans avancer, le visage sévère.

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ? Répéta-t-il abasourdit. De toi ! De ta façon d'agir depuis quelques jours. Je ne te reconnais plus Ginny ! Tu me fuis sans cesse. Je t'ai entendu pleurer hier. On dirait que je… te dégoûte, prononça-t-il avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Harry hein ! Rugit-il. C'est pour ça que tu m'as planté le jour de notre mariage. Parce que tu m'avais bien planté pour lui ! Parce que tu l'aimes toujours. Regardes-toi, cracha-t-il amèrement. Il suffit que j'ai prononcé son prénom pour que tes yeux s'illuminent ! Réponds-moi ! Gronda le jeune homme en l'attrapant par les épaules, la secouant. Répond !

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il s'immobilisa. La lâcha et poussa une exclamation désabusée avant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

- J'y crois pas, lâcha-t-il pour lui-même. C'est fini ! Déclara-t-il les yeux brillants d'eau.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et disparut, laissant Ginny, seule, dans la cuisine.

- An… Andrew.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, Ginny ne partit pas travailler et resta allongée dans son lit, sans parler – sa famille était venue prendre de ses nouvelles –, le regard vague. Parfois elle pleurait.

* * *

Le sixième jour ressembla au cinquième, si ce n'est qu'un bruit persistant de « Toc, Toc » venait troubler le silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un hibou du ministère cognait son bec contre la vitre. Ginny se leva et l'ouvrit. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et entra dans la chambre, poussant des cris perçants. Il se posa sur la jambe de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle décroche le message qu'il était chargé de lui délivrer. Ginny prit le rouleau miniature et le lut :

_Rejoins-moi ce soir, Harry._

Ses paupières battirent, deux fois. Il était de retour !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit après la première sonnerie seulement, dans un long grincement. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face, elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ses traits avaient beau être plus pâles que d'ordinaire, creusés sous les yeux ainsi que les joues, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

- Entre, invita-t-il en s'effaçant du passage.

Ginny s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'au salon.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil. J'ai une chose à t'annoncer.

- Je préfère rester debout, s'exprima Ginny qui n'aimait pas la gravité de sa voix.

Elle avait le sentiment que si elle prenait place dans le fauteuil, plus jamais elle n'arriverait à s'en relever.

- Comme tu voudras, n'insista pas Harry. Alors voilà, il s'approcha de quelques pas, la voix envoûtante, dégageant une odeur suave, sucrée. Je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir, crois-moi.

Pourquoi tant de protection ? La nouvelle était-elle ingérable ?

- Je vais me marier, annonça-t-il avec précaution.

Cela n'empêcha pas le mal de frapper Ginny en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

- Avec Anya, ajouta Harry, enfonçant plus profondément la lame soigneusement aiguisée qui perçait le cœur de Ginny.

Elle sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Elle serait tombée si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue par la taille. Un geste qu'elle se maudit de pouvoir trouver agréable alors qu'elle était submergée par le désespoir.

- Co… comment, bredouilla-t-elle en cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit tourmenté. Tu la connais à peine.

- Je la connais depuis deux ans déjà. C'est une personne formidable. Je suis navré si ça te blesse, dit-il sincèrement.

C'était trop fort à supporter, trop douloureux.

- Je refais ma vie Ginny, l'entendit-elle continuer sans pitié. Toi aussi c'est ce que tu dois faire. Retournes avec Andrew.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite.

- Ron m'a dit que vous aviez rompu, répondit-il à sa question muette. Tu as eu tords de le laisser partir.

Assez, songea-t-elle. Qu'il se taise. C'était… trop !

- Tais-toi ! Cria la jeune femme prête à fondre en larme, de peine et de rage. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis ! Tu crois que je devrais retourner avec un homme dont je ne supporte plus la présence ? Un simple baisé de sa part me répugne, grimaça-t-elle. Et toi, tu oses me dire de me remettre avec lui. De refaire ma vie. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu me fais ! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle tremblait tellement qu'il dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

- Lâche-moi !

Il n'en fit rien. Elle souffrait trop pour lutter contre sa poigne, qui, la réconfortait et la blessait à la fois.

- Tu ne comprends rien, souffla-t-elle à bout. Tu ne comprends pas que je ne serai plus jamais heureuse. J'ai essayé de lutter, pleura-t-elle. Depuis ton retour. De toutes mes forces, mais… je t'aime trop ! Je t'ai toujours aimé Harry, avoua-t-elle libérant sa conscience. Je t'aimais après avoir cru à ta mort et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la mienne.

Elle termina ses aveux en plongeant dans le vert anormalement clair de ses yeux. Soudain, une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Des lèvres froides et douces emprisonnèrent les siennes. Une bouffée d'air s'insinua dans ses poumons, redonnant vie à chacun de ses membres endoloris. Son cœur battit plus vite et raisonna à ses tempes en petits battements vif et heureux. Harry la libéra, une seconde à peine, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, avec une passion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas plus et se laissa porter par sa propre fougue. Perdu dans son bonheur, elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il planta ses canines dans son cou. Un geste naturel, parfait.


	17. Chapitre 17 Le Foyer

**Merci pour les reviews : klaude, Maximilien et Sheshe 13 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - **_**Le foyer**_

Une pensée rompit son sommeil. La lumière du soleil rencontra ses prunelles. Ginny referma aussitôt les yeux. Cligna ses paupières, puis les ouvrit de nouveau. Allongée entre les draps pourpres en soie, les souvenirs de la veille resurgirent dans sa mémoire. Elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Se tournant sur le côté, elle vit que la place était vide. C'était trop beau pour durer. Ginny ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ce qui s'était passé hier n'allait plus jamais se reproduire. Une ombre près de la fenêtre attira son attention. Elle se redressa en prenant soin de se couvrir avec le drap. Harry – vêtu d'un unique bas de pyjama – contemplait les champs. Cette simple présence suffit à réconforter la jeune femme sans pour autant se faire des idées. Il dut s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait car il se retourna, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres que Ginny se rappelait délicieuses. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir à l'évocation de cette pensée, d'autant plus que le jeune homme s'approchait du lit. Il fit un crochet par sa commode, d'où il sortit un objet rond, petit et doré. La pomme de Bardok, reconnut Ginny.

- Que fais-tu avec ça ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, oubliant sa gêne.

Harry se posta devant le lit, son regard perçant fixé sur elle. Ginny réajusta le drap autour de sa poitrine.

- Sais-tu as quoi elle sert ? Demanda-t-il de cette voix dont Ginny était certaine de ne jamais pouvoir se passer.

Elle réfléchit un instant, tentant de se remémorer l'explication du gobelin, il y a de cela tellement longtemps lui semblait-il.

- La pomme d'or entrave les sentiments, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Tu as raison, confirma Harry. C'est bien son utilité. Je l'ai récupéré auprès de Bardok en échange de l'œuf Opaline.

Elle allait de surprise en surprise.

- Tu avais l'œuf ?

- Je me suis débrouillé pour l'obtenir avec l'aide d'Anya.

Cette réponse fut le coup de poing qui la ramena à la réalité. Ginny avait réussi à totalement occulter la femme à demi-charmeuse de son esprit. Une minute, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

- L'œuf n'est-il pas uniquement fourni par le dragon ?

- Si. C'est là qu'Anya m'a prêté main forte. Grâce à son don de charmeuse le dragon lui a obéit sans problème, enfin presque. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais absent la semaine dernière.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu à ce point récupérer la pomme ? Questionna Ginny confuse.

- Parce que c'est la solution à notre problème. La pomme peut absorber toute sorte de sentiments – je le sais, je l'ai déjà utilisé –, y compris ce lien de calice-désigné qui nous unit.

Ginny tressaillit en comprenant le plan du vampire. C'était là son but. Il avait couru pendant deux semaines à la recherche du gobelin, risquer sa vie contre un dragon pour récupérer la pomme qui le libèrerait d'elle et ainsi… vivre avec sa charmeuse. Elle sortit du lit, veillant à s'enrouler dans le tissu pourpre qu'elle entraina avec elle jusque devant Harry.

- Et bien vas-y, défia-t-elle avec hargne. Fais-le qu'on en finisse !

- Je pourrai également ôter tes sentiments à mon égard si tu le souhaites. Ce sera plus facile…

Il se tut devant la colère sourde qui montait en Ginny et devait clairement transparaitre dans ses yeux.

- C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça, dit-il ensuite.

- Ben voyons ! Dit plutôt que ça t'arrange toi ! Comme ça tu pourras convoler avec ta…

- Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre femme que toi Ginny, coupa Harry, la réduisant au silence. Je t'ai mentit au sujet d'Anya. Ce n'est qu'une amie. Nous avons été plus, autrefois mais il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous. Le seul amour que j'éprouve, est pour toi. C'est pour continuer à vivre sans toi que j'ai utilisé la pomme autrefois. Pour entraver mes sentiments. Lorsque tu as parlé de Bardok et de l'œuf Opaline, j'ai vu un espoir de nous délivrer. J'ai tenté de le retrouver, c'est ce que je faisais le jour où je t'ai croisé avec les enfants sur le chemin de Traverse. J'ai essayé toutes les auberges et tavernes dans lesquelles il aurait pu se trouver. Je ne voulais rien vous dire pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. J'ai trouvé Bardok, enfin, le soir où j'étais en retard pour notre rendez-vous. J'avais remarqué ta jalousie envers Anya et je m'en suis servi pour t'éloigner de moi. Ca m'a surpris lorsque j'ai vu toutes les explosions que tu déversais dans ce pauvre champ (Il eut un sourire). Mais ça ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée de trouver l'œuf. A mon retour, Ron m'a expliqué qu'Andrew t'avait quitté parce que tu m'aimais toujours. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru. Mais je ne tenais pas à ce que tu gâches ta vie, alors, j'ai inventé ce faux mariage avec Anya. Je comptais attendre que tu te remettes avec lui pour me rétracter. Je voulais que tu te rendes comptes qu'il était mieux que moi. Puis tu t'es confessée. T'entendre parler de lui de cette façon. C'était déjà pénible pour moi de te savoir avec un autre homme, mais là, ça m'a déchiré le cœur. Alors t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais toujours, que tu n'aimerais que moi… je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps.

Ginny croyait rêver. Chacune de ses phrases étaient un baume apaisant sur ses blessures. Il l'aimait. Harry l'aimait réellement. Il n'avait jamais cessé ! Portée par sa joie, elle se jeta à son cou. Il la rattrapa au vol, la laissant se blottir contre lui et la serrant fort.

- Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille la faisant frémir. Plus d'une fois, j'ai cru devenir fou.

Il la serra encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Ginny éclata de rire. Elle était heureuse.

- Maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, reprit-il en s'écartant suffisamment pour voir son visage mais sans lâcher sa taille, c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire. Je comprendrai tout à fait que tu préfères avoir une vie normale. On peut utiliser la pomme pour t'ôter le lien.

- Que se passera-t-il alors, pour toi ? Tu devras recommencer à boire la potion et mordre n'importe quelle passante, répondit Ginny à sa place. Hors de question ! Dit-elle catégorique. Notre situation me convient.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux, dit-il avant d'être coupé dans ses protestations.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, assura la rousse en caressant sa joue froide avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle voulait être certaine qu'il le ressente et qu'il soit conscient que sa décision ne changerait pas. Les traits d'Harry s'adoucirent. Elle remarqua au passage qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune trace de sous-alimentation. Ses yeux avaient repris leur belle couleur avec en plus une lueur nouvelle, douce, et tendre. Il l'enlaça.

- Maintenant je ne te lâcherai plus, dit-il.

Ginny n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète jusqu'au dimanche suivant, où ils comptaient annoncer la nouvelle lors d'un déjeuner en famille au Terrier. Ce fut Molly qui ouvrit la porte à Ginny. Harry devait arriver un peu plus tard pour ne pas semer le doute.

- Tu vas bien mon trésor ? Tu as une mine radieuse, remarqua avec satisfaction Molly.

- Merci maman, dit Ginny en déposant le plat de gratin qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. Les autres sont déjà là ?

Quatre petits monstres déboulèrent dans la cuisine. Deux filles et deux garçons, dont Victoire et Teddy. Cela voulait dire que Bill et Percy étaient présents avec leurs épouses ainsi que les grands-parents de Teddy. Ils saluèrent rapidement leur tante avant de courir jusqu'à la porte arrière de la cuisine en direction du jardin.

- Ne courrez pas dans la maison ! Réprimanda Molly en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Ginny rejoignit les autres dehors, certain de ses frères mettaient la table. Son père terminait le démontage d'un objet Moldu dans son garage. Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent ensemble. Ginny les salua, se contentant de faire une bise sur la joue du vampire. George et sa femme Emma – une jeune métisse adorable, drôle et enceinte jusqu'au cou – arrivèrent les derniers. La pauvre était épuisée et attendait sa délivrance avec impatience. Chose qui n'allait plus tarder. Hermione se chargea de faire léviter les plats jusqu'à la grande table du jardin, et pour seize personnes, il y en avait une quantité.

- Ah, j'ai oublié le pain, réalisa-t-elle une fois assise.

- Laisse, je vais le chercher, dit Harry qui retournait à la cuisine.

Ginny le suivit car elle devait prendre un coussin pour Emma. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle n'atteigne le salon, la colla contre lui et enfuit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu sens si bon, souffla-t-il.

Ginny gloussa comme une jeune étudiante.

- Si quelqu'un nous voyait, protesta-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Harry haussa des épaules de manière nonchalante.

- On va leur annoncer de toute façon.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter d'avantage car il s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à regret en entendant Ron – affamé – appeler Harry et son précieux pain, depuis le jardin. Ginny vit son amoureux attraper le panier d'un air agacé et sortir. Elle rejoignit la joyeuse tablée et ils purent commencer à manger. Harry les observa tout en participant aux conversations. Après le dessert, Ginny estima qu'il était temps de prendre la parole mais George la devança en proposant une partie de Quidditch. Comment résister ? Les équipes furent constituées de la sorte : Ron, Harry et elle d'une part, et Bill, Charly et George de l'autre. Percy s'abstint de participer, voler sur un balai n'avait jamais été son hobby favori. Il avait donc été désigné comme arbitre. Les autres restèrent près de la maison pour discuter, tout en profitant du soleil. Les gardiens de chaque équipe étaient Ron et Bill, les poursuiveurs, Ginny et George et les attrapeurs, Harry et Charly. N'étant pas assez nombreux ils se passèrent de batteurs ainsi que de cognards. Harry était rayonnant sur son balai constata Ginny avec ravissement. Il affichait un sourire neuf, tout son visage était détendu, serein. Le soleil luisant sur sa peau pâle accentuait d'avantage sa beauté. Quelle veinarde elle était de sortir avec un homme si séduisant.

- Ginny ! Hurla Ron la ramenant brutalement à la partie. Ca t'ennuierait de te concentrer, George a essayé de marquer déjà deux fois !

- N'oublies pas de préciser que j'ai réussi la troisième fois, railla le concerné.

- Désolée, grogna leur sœur en portant toute son attention sur le souafle. En passant devant Harry, il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle ne put décemment pas ignorer. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire. Le jeu dura une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Harry attrape la petite balle d'or.

- L'équipe de Ron remporte le match, annonça Percy depuis le sol, la voix amplifiée grâce à sa baguette.

Ron poussa un cri si puissant qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de gagner le championnat international.

- Pitié, grogna Charly en se bouchant les oreilles, imité par Bill et George.

Harry, près du sol, éclata franchement de rire. Ginny se posa à ses côtés, le cœur en émoi devant ce son cristallin. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry tendit les bras et Ginny plongea dedans. Son rire harmonieux s'amoindrit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela évoqua un souvenir à Ginny. Celui de leur premier baiser dans la salle commune après une victoire des Gryffondors. Son cœur battait au moins aussi vite cette fois-ci.

- Ben ça ! Entendit-elle Ron prononcer.

Elle fut contrainte de s'écarter d'Harry. Ses frères étaient tous surpris, mais le plus éberlué restait Ron. Après un moment de silence, il déclara :

- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de jouer dans la même équipe !

Tous se mirent à rire. Au loin, Ginny aperçu les autres membres de sa famille les observer avec la même surprise. Puis sourire.

* * *

Le couple tenta de garder le secret au travail, mais échoua au bout de quelques jours par manque de discrétion. Il faut dire que Ginny n'avait aucune envie d'être discrète. Elle était heureuse et voulait crier haut et fort l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry.

Par cette belle journée de fin juin, tous les deux étaient dans le salon du jeune homme, des palettes de couleurs et de tissus éparpillés dans tous les coins. Harry continuait la rénovation de sa maison, qui prenait peu à peu des allures habitables, demandant l'avis de Ginny pour chaque détail. La rouquine était ravie ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune épouse préparant leur nid douillet. Une tâche venait cependant assombrir cette belle image.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Interrogea Harry, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Il sourit, amusé de son inattention.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

Elle se détourna de la cheminée pour l'observer avant de répondre franchement :

- Je pensais à nous.

Il parut intrigué, alors elle s'expliqua.

- Je nous imaginais vivre ensemble…

- Est-ce une façon de me demander de vivre ici ? Plaisanta-t-il. Remarque, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée vu que tu es ici tous les jours.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer, reprit-elle avant de s'arrêter une seconde le temps que son cerveau analyse ce que venait de dire Harry. Attends tu es sérieux ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on habite ensemble ?

- Etant donné que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, oui, confirma le jeune homme.

Elle se jeta à son cou. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle reposa les pieds sur le parquet.

- Ce qui nous amène à mon problème, continua-t-elle le visage grave.

- Quel problème ? S'étonna le vampire inquiet.

Ginny recula pour mieux le voir.

- Le fait que je vais continuer à vieillir et pas toi.

- Ce… ce n'est pas si grave, bredouilla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas que tu vieillisses.

Ginny savait que sa dernière phrase était sincère.

- Si ça l'est, insista-t-elle avec amertume.

Harry se mit à observer le sol avant d'y faire quelques pas en silence, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Affirma Ginny qui lisait parfaitement en lui.

- Tu aurais une vie normale pourtant.

- Pas sans toi ! Assura-t-elle pour qu'il arrête d'avoir cette expression torturée. Je sais que nous n'aurons pas une vie comme les autres, mais je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. Je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais. Nous en avons eu la preuve depuis ton retour. J'ai eu beau tout faire pour me convaincre que tu appartenais au passé, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione si il y avait une solution dans la bible du vampire, pour que je cesse de vieillir. Elle n'en a pas trouvé. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas encore tout lue. Mais je doute qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Ce n'est pas si grave comme tu dis, déclara-t-elle tristement. Si vieillir est le prix à payer pour rester auprès de toi, alors je l'accepte. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite que tu fasses de moi ton calice.

Harry recula vivement, la regardant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

- Ginny, non, fit-il d'une voix sourde. Même si j'aimerai être lié à toi pour toujours. Je ne peux pas faire ça. On ignore tout sur ce procédé. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.

- Je suis déjà ton calice-désigné, c'est écrit dans le livre non, je suis destinée à être ton calice. Transforme-moi Harry. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Plus jamais.

Sa détermination, ou peut-être fusse son désarroi, adoucit Harry, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le convaincre.

- Je vais y réfléchir, accepta-t-il.

Ginny sentit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

- Alors, reprit-elle avec entrain, il va falloir que j'emballe mes affaires si je veux rapidement emménager au…, elle s'interrompit, songeuse. Comment s'appelle ta maison ?

- Notre maison, corrigea-t-il. Le foyer. C'est-ce que j'espérai en faire en l'achetant, répondit Harry en admirant pensivement les murs fraichement repeint. Une maison douce et chaleureuse à l'instar d'un bon feu de cheminée en hiver. A ce moment, je n'y croyais pas réellement. Mais maintenant tu es là. On peut changer le nom si jamais il ne te plait pas.

- C'est parfait, dit Ginny qui avait le même souhait pour sa maison futur. Un abri plein de douceur où partager des moments joyeux avec Harry. Leur foyer.


	18. Chapitre 18 Tout petit

**Chapitre 18 - _Tout petit_**

Les jours passèrent avec banalités. Appuyée contre le torse d'Harry, sur le tout nouveau canapé dont-ils avaient fait l'acquisition, Ginny pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la banalité. Le meuble se mariait à merveilles avec les murs jaunes pâles, le parquet en merisier et la table basse ovale recouverte d'une plaque de marbre ocre. Deux fauteuils assortis agrémentaient la pièce, qui à cet instant était plongé dans le noir. La nuit était tombée mais aucun d'eux n'avaient songé à allumer la lumière. Ginny se sentait à l'aise et la lumière de la lune lui était amplement suffisante. Harry lécha son cou. Il venait de terminer de manger. Les deux petits trous qu'il avait percé était entrain de se refermer, sentit Ginny. Elle était si bien. Pourtant elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, une chose qu'elle espérait, il prendrait sans s'énerver ou pire…

- Ca va ? Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Tu es silencieuse.

Ginny laissa ses lèvres s'étirer.

- Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas toujours besoin de parler tous les deux.

En effet, les silences qu'ils partageaient étaient paisibles. Elle ne ressentait donc pas à chaque fois la nécessité de parler.

- Je t'ai senti te crisper, précisa Harry avec une once d'inquiétude.

- Oh, fit-elle avant de soupirer.

Ginny s'écarta à regret des bras apaisants, pour faire face à son vampire. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention elle commença :

- As-tu… oui bien sûr que tu y a déjà songé, se coupa-t-elle nerveusement.

- Gin, dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux me dire, encouragea Harry.

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

La nouvelle figea littéralement Harry.

- Il est de toi, crut-elle bon de préciser, mais voyant qu'il n'émettait aucune réaction de plus, elle lui accorda un instant pour digérer le tout.

Au bout d'une minute, elle craqua.

- Dis quelque chose.

Il cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe et la dévisagea, incertain.

- Tu as bien entendu, dit-elle. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Mais… mais, comment est-ce possible ! S'écria-t-il finalement.

- Hermione affirme que les vampires sorciers peuvent très bien concevoir des enfants, rapporta Ginny.

- Oui, oui je le sais, dit Harry encore perdu, mais nous nous sommes protégés. Tu bois bien ta potion de contraception.

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua avec vivacité Ginny, bien qu'elle sache que Harry ne l'incriminait pas. Sauf la première nuit, précisa-t-elle et de toute manière la potion n'est efficace qu'à cinquante pourcent dans la mesure où tu as maintenant des gènes vampirique. Hermione m'en préparera une autre mieux adapté. Enfin, plus rien ne presse à présent.

Le jeune vampire était complètement sonné. Cela se voyait aussi clairement qu'à travers du cristal.

- Harry ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, voulut-elle le convaincre.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

- Pas une si mauvaise chose ? Ginny, il s'arrêta, ne voulant certainement pas la blesser. Je n'ai rien contre cet enfant. Tu sais qu'une famille est-ce que j'ai toujours désiré, mais c'était avant d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je…

- Tu es un vampire, et alors ? Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles ! Comment font les autres parents vampires ?

- Les autres élèvent ensemble leur progéniture en lui enseignant le crime et le sang. C'est ça que tu veux pour notre enfant ? S'emporta-t-il.

Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Il ne sera qu'à moitié vampire. Si il a besoin de sang nous lui donnerons celui d'animaux, ou alors le mien !

La fureur s'empara d'Harry.

- Jamais ! Cracha-t-il. Tu as perdu la tête, tu veux mourir !

- Tu bois bien mon sang et il ne m'arrive rien, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Parce que tu es faite pour moi !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me transformer en calice ! Rebondit-elle. Pourquoi nier l'évidence Harry ? Lumos ! Cria-t-elle.

La lumière de la lune n'était plus la bienvenue. L'ambiance n'était plus douce et agréable, mais colérique. Et si le vampire avec sa vision de nuit la discernait sans soucis, ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle vit distinctement ses pupilles s'étrécirent.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça réglerait le problème que nous abordons actuellement, répondit le jeune homme. En plus ça pourrait blesser le bébé. Y as-tu songé ?

Ginny resta muette, avant de se renfrogner.

- Comme si la santé de notre enfant te préoccupait.

Harry leva la tête vers le plafond.

- Je n'ai pas dit ne pas vouloir de lui. Je me fais simplement du souci, dit-il plus calmement.

- Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu verras, notre petit James sera bon et en bonne santé.

- James ? Sursauta Harry.

- Ou Lily si c'est une fille.

Elle le vit perdre son étonnement pour le remplacer par un vif émoi. Harry baissait peu à peu les armes.

- Je suis trop faible fasse à toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien, et s'était pelotonner contre elle. Immédiatement elle retrouva sa sérénité.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis faible, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux noir corbeau.

Il se redressa et la fit basculer dans leur position initiale.

- Nox, chuchota Harry les replongeant dans le noir, rapidement strié de rayons lunaires.


	19. Chapitre 19 Vingt quatre heures

**Chapitre 19 - _Vingt-quatre heures_**

Le début du mois de juillet pointa son nez et avec lui, la grisaille et la pluie.

- Tu parles d'un été, se plaignit Ron assis derrière son bureau. Et dire que je vais devoir sortir tout à l'heure.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, consola Ginny, tu ne verseras pas une goutte de sueur.

Ron ne fut pas réconforté pour autant.

- Tu as vu cet article, Entendirent-ils deux bureaux plus loin.

Freddy et une autre policière discutaient avec animation.

- Je persiste à dire qu'elle n'a aucun talent, pestait le jeune métis. Comment arrive-t-elle à écrire de pareille ânerie cette Amanda.

Ginny et Ron se dévisagèrent.

- C'est normal que la gazette publie ses articles, puisqu'elle sort avec le rédacteur, expliqua l'agent.

Ginny sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Andrew et Amanda sortaient ensemble !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse, gronda Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua-t-elle indignée. J'aime Harry imbécile, les autres hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête bizarre ?

- Parce que je suis choquée ! Tu ne le serais pas toi si ton ex sortait avec un sale serpent ?

- Amanda était une Serpentard ? Demanda bêtement Ron.

- Non, enfin je n'en sais rien. Non, elle a grandi en Espagne. Mais on s'en moque de ça !

- Pourquoi la comparer à un serpent dans ce cas-là ? Ne comprit pas le rouquin.

- Parce que c'est la meilleure insulte qui me soit venu sur le moment, s'emporta sa sœur.

Ron était décidément totalement désespérant. Le mot qu'elle avait utilisé pour définir Amanda était la seule chose qui semblait avoir retenu son attention. Alors que le plus important était Amanda elle-même ! Comment Andrew avait-il pu s'abaisser à ce niveau ? Il méritait beaucoup mieux. Ginny se réprimanda soudain. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Après l'avoir jeté comme une vieille chaussette - même si techniquement c'était le journaliste qui avait rompu -, qui était-elle pour juger de la personne la mieux adapter pour Andrew ? Si Amanda le rendait heureux, c'était le plus important.

Harry débarqua dans l'open-space, la cape ruisselante et la mine sévère.

- Tu vois, Harry non plus n'aime pas la pluie, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la pluie mais ce crétin de directeur du service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu qui me met en rogne ! S'exprima Harry en autant son vêtement trempé.

En un coup de baguette il fut sec et accroché au porte-manteau.

- J'en conclu que l'affaire d'objets magiques vendu aux Moldus c'est mal déroulée, compatis Ginny.

- Un vrai fiasco ! Enfin, heureusement que ça c'est bien terminée, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le bureau de la rouquine, les bras croisés. Cliff et Benett ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

- Non, lui répondit son ami. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avions repéré les receleurs, narra Harry. Cliff se faisait passer pour un Moldu. Nous étions prêts à les attraper lorsque des personnes du service des détournements ont débarqués. Pourtant on s'était bien mis d'accord pour cette affaire, c'était à nous, la brigade, d'intervenir !

- Tu sais le directeur de ce service est un vieux schnock, jura Ron.

- Et bien le résultat c'est qu'ils ont complètement saboté notre opération ! Les fraudeurs se sont enfuis et nous avons dû les poursuivre - et au passage, nous battre contre les membres du ministère -. Du grand n'importe quoi !

- Vous les avez tout de même arrêtés ? Questionna Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un soupir de soulagement. Cliff et Benett se sont ensuite chargés des prisonniers et nous avons laissé les objets à ces idiots des détournements puisqu'ils les désiraient tant.

- De toutes façons, intervint Ron, c'est chez eux qu'ils auraient fini.

- Je sais, grogna Harry. Mais dans ce cas inutile de faire intervenir la brigade.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de simples fraudeurs, mais aussi de criminel, dit doucement Ginny dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. C'est pour ça que notre service était mêlé à cette affaire.

- Qu'a dit leur directeur ? Interrogea le roux.

Le visage d'Harry se durcit, chacun de ses traits exprimant la sévérité.

- Ce gros idiot s'est borné à dire que c'était leur travail de tout faire pour récupérer les objets Moldus !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça. Notre ancien boss piquait de ces coups de beuglantes contre Omer Wild, se remémora-t-il.

- Juste ce qu'il me manquait, grogna le brun en se levant du meuble. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans mon bureau, j'ai un rapport à rédiger.

Ses derniers mots promettaient un dossier salé.

Ginny soupira. Harry était tendu depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse de la jeune femme, et le travail n'arrangeait rien. A ce rythme, elle n'allait jamais réussir à le convaincre de la transformer.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, l'interrompit son frère. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de trop t'inquiéter.

Cela lui remonta un chouia le moral. Ron se montrait très protecteur depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être oncle. Encore. Mais cette fois, elle reprenait ses dires : « C'était l'enfant de son unique sœur et de son meilleur ami. »

Une silhouette ombragea sa vision. Justin Messon, du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, se tenait devant elle. Il arborait son habituel sourire espiègle et ses yeux malicieux brillaient ardemment.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, s'exclama-t-il guilleret en posant un épais parchemin sur son bureau.

Il en fit rapidement le tour, s'arrêta à côté de Ginny, et déplia le rouleau. La rouquine était toute ouïe, et remarqua que Ron également.

- Comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai fait des recherches sur les vampires enregistrés dans nos registres. Autant te dire qu'ils sont peu nombreux. Mais, s'exclama le jeune garçon de façon théâtral, j'ai retrouvé cette femme. Mélinda Derks, mariée à nul autre que Jason Derks, répertorié comme étant son calice, acheva-t-il victorieux.

- Non ! S'écria Ginny folle de joie.

Un peu trop tôt peut-être mais elle ne pouvait retenir cet espoir qui venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda suspicieusement Ron, à Justin.

- Je ne m'amuse pas à divulguer de fausses informations, s'offusqua Messon.

Ginny ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention, bondit de sa chaise en criant un rapide : « Tu es génial Justin ! » et déboula dans le bureau du directeur sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Harry dictait avec véhémence à sa plume qui avançait tellement vite, de gauche à droite, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle glissait sur le papier. Il s'était tut en remarquant la jeune femme et perdit un peu de sa sévérité. Ginny referma la porte, persuadée d'avoir l'air d'une idiote car elle ne pouvait se départir de son sourire.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda curieusement Harry, à présent calme.

Ginny lui rapporta ce que venait de lui dire Justin. Son petit ami écouta, confondu entre surprise et scepticisme.

- Il faut absolument aller les voir Harry, supplia-t-elle. C'est la chance d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la relation de vampire et calice.

- Je ne sais pas, hésitait Harry.

- Si ils sont enregistrés au ministère c'est qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais, fit remarquer la rousse.

- Tu as leur adresse ? Capitula Harry et Ginny lui sauta au cou.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, dans la ville de Carlisle, au nord de l'Angleterre. Le couple longea une allée de maison en brique rouge. Celle qu'ils cherchaient devait se trouver ici, mais était censée être bleue. Hors il n'y avait aucune maison bleue, que ce soit clair ou foncé, ni même de violette. Harry s'assura que personne ne les observait et sortit sa baguette.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas le faire ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Affirmative. Tu as une si belle voix, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas t'en servir, répondit malicieusement la rousse.

Elle avait hâte de l'entendre chanter ! Contraint, le vampire s'exécuta, libérant, à demi-voix, une douce mélodie du plus profond de sa gorge. Le sol trembla, à peine, et ils furent tous les deux engloutit par les pavés. L'obscurité qui les entourait soudain, se dissipa en une seconde à peine. Ils étaient à présent entre quatre murs de briques bleues. « Drôle d'accueil, pensa Ginny qui avait constaté qu'Harry était tout proche d'elle, une main protectrice encerclant ses épaules. »

Une porte blanche se dessina sur l'un des murs. Elle s'ouvrit. Une veille femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris perles, rieurs, se tenaient dans l'embrassure.

- Vous voilà, salua-t-elle avec douceur. Entrez je vous en prie.

Le couple échangea un regard, puis suivit la femme jusqu'à un petit salon simplement décoré mais douillet. Elle les invita à prendre place sur le sofa. Un plateau, chargé de biscuits, d'une théière et de deux tasses, était posé sur la table basse.

- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, dit-il avec une sincérité qui plus d'amblé à Ginny. J'espère que la téléportation jusqu'ici ne vous a pas trop chamboulés. Je sais que ça en perturbe plus d'un la première fois, mais je vous assure qu'on s'y habitue vite.

Elle était si charmante que Ginny eut de la peine pour elle. Quel vampire avait pu être assez cruel pour transformer une personne âgée ?

- Vous-êtes bien Mélinda Derks ? Voulut s'assurer Harry.

La femme sursauta.

- Où sont mes manières, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas même présentée. C'est bien mon nom monsieur Potter, et j'ajouterai que c'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrer, tous les deux, précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny. Il y a tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas rencontré d'autres couples comme nous.

L'espoir s'immisça de nouveau dans le cœur de Ginny. Si d'autres couples existaient, alors il n'y avait aucun danger à ce qu'elle devienne un calice. Cette fois elle parviendrait à convaincre Harry !

- Ils sont arrivés, retentit une voix forte.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années fit son apparition.

- Harry Potter ! S'écria-t-il avec la gaieté d'un pinçon. Quelle joie de rencontrer enfin le sauveur de notre monde, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa poigne à Harry, qui la serra, incertain. Et voilà miss Weasley, une bien belle jeune femme, complimenta l'homme en effectuant un baisemain à la rouquine que ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Félicitation, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Mais aucune femme n'est plus belle que ma Méli, termina l'homme avec douceur.

Il s'était écarté pour prendre les mains de la femme vampire. Leur amour ne faisait aucun doute. C'était admirable. Ginny était heureuse que Mélinda, malgré son âge, ait été suffisamment chanceuse pour trouver un homme tel que celui-ci. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps la femme était un vampire. Car trainer la jeunesse éternelle était acceptable, mais la vieillesse...

- Jason, quel flatteur, rit Mélinda en tapotant gentiment les mains de son époux.

Ginny était prête à parier qu'ils s'étaient mariés récemment. Un amour si démonstratif n'était pas possible autrement. Jason prit place près de sa femme, face au jeune couple.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ? Demanda Jason avec enthousiasme. Mais au fait, êtes-vous déjà mariés ? Coupa-t-il sans les laisser répondre à sa première question.

- Non, répondirent-ils en cœur, avant de se regarder.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu, répondit Harry. Nous avons des questions à vous poser concernant la relation vampire et calice.

- J'en déduis donc que vous n'êtes pas encore passé à l'acte, dit Mélinda avec compréhension.

Ginny hésita en se demandant si la femme parlait bien du même sujet.

- Non, répondit Harry épargnant ainsi à Ginny de poser une question embarrassante.

Mélinda sourit avec douceur.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, rassura-t-elle. Bien que je comprenne tout à fait votre angoisse. La nôtre était identique à l'époque. C'est pour cela que nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous aider, car ils n'y avaient personnes pour nous guider il y a cinquante ans.

Ginny s'immobilisa.

- Vous avez dit : « Il y a cinquante ans ? » Répéta-t-elle. Mais alors…

Elle dévisagea le couple âgé, puis Harry. Cela voulait dire, soit que tous les deux n'avaient pas changé – auquel cas cela signifiait que les calices ne prenaient aucune rides – ou alors…

- A quel âge avez-vous été mordu ? Interrogea Harry, que Ginny sentait aussi tendu qu'elle.

- J'avais seize ans, répondit la femme vampire qui en paraissant soixante-dix aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez vieillit ! S'écria Ginny en se rendant ensuite compte que sa remarque était impolie.

Mélinda ne parut aucunement offensée. Au contraire, elle éclata de rire.

- Vos yeux ne vous trompent pas ma petite. Pour mon plus grand bonheur je vieillis chaque jour en compagnie de mon mari, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Jason, qui y entremêla la sienne.

Harry était estomaqué, remarqua Ginny. Son corps rigide était telle une statue. Il parvint à bouger ses lèvres, et uniquement celles-ci pour dire :

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous ignorons ce qu'il se passe exactement dans le métabolisme du vampire, mais le fait de prendre un calice en est la cause.

C'était plus que ce qu'avait espérer la jeune femme. Mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Harry allait vieillir, avec elle ! Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il était de marbre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter, dit Jason. Les choses seront plus faciles ainsi. Harry, vous ne dépendrez plus que de Ginny.

- Et c'est un réel soulagement, renchérit Mélinda.

- Une fois que vous serez devenue calice Ginny, reprit l'homme, votre corps créera plus de sang, ce qui rendra inutile la potion de récupération. Il se passe également d'autres petites choses qu'il est plus amusant de vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.

Quels genres de petites choses ? Voulut-elle savoir mais Harry avait parlé avant elle.

- Ginny est déjà mon calice-désigné.

Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée. Melinda se repris la première.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce phénomène, dit-elle émerveillée, mais jamais, son sourire s'agrandit, votre couple était fait pour exister. Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Ginny est enceinte, choqua de nouveau Harry.

Leurs hôtes retrouvèrent très vite leur bonne humeur.

- Toutes nos félicitations !

Ces mots dit à l'unissons renforça l'impression de Ginny que le couple était en parfaite harmonie.

- Vous verrez, un enfant est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez recevoir.

- Le plus épuisant aussi, renchérit Jason avec humour.

- Mais l'enfant ira bien ? S'inquiéta Harry en bougeant enfin. Et… est-ce qu'il sera capable de résister à l'appel du sang ?

- Oh la la mon garçon, calma le calice. Tu te causes bien du tracas.

- N'oublies pas que nous étions pareils lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, remémora son épouse.

- Vous avez des enfants ? Demandèrent en cœur Harry et Ginny.

Les yeux gris de la vieille femme pétillèrent.

- Nous en avons deux, une fille et un garçon de cinquante et quarante-cinq ans. Et cinq petits-enfants.

- Ils vont tous bien ? Questionna la rouquine. Est-ce qu'ils sont…

Elle hésita.

- A demi-vampire, tous les deux, répondit Jason sans se vexer. Ils n'ont jamais but une goutte de sang, rien que de la nourriture humaine. Lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, ils mordaient un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Ah de sacré gaillard mes petites chauve-souris.

- Ils sont également plus agiles et plus fort qu'un sorcier normal, mais ils n'ont jamais blessé personne, affirma Mélinda.

- Tu oublies la fois où Missie a lancé son hochet avec une telle violence qu'elle a brisé l'ampoule du plafond.

- Ah oui, quelle peur j'ai eu ce jour-là, se souvint la femme une main sur le cœur avant de commencer à rire. Ils demandent un peu plus de surveillance, voilà tout.

Ginny était soulagée, apaisée, heureuse. Et Harry… il affichait son premier sourire, d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus brillant, rayonnant. Il se permit même de prendre la main de Ginny pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle sut qu'il était convaincu. Plus aucuns doutes ne l'habitaient.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ils suivirent les conseils de Mélinda et Jason. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils partagèrent cœur, corps et sang. C'était la première fois que Ginny gouttait celui d'Harry, la première fois qu'elle goutait le sang d'une autre personne en réalité. La jeune femme ne trouva pas cela dégoûtant ou étrange. Le goût n'était pas agréable, métallique, c'était du sang après tout. Elle n'en but pas beaucoup.

- Ca va ? Murmura Harry en plongeant ses prunelles noirs dans celle de la rousse.

Malgré la faible clarté qui régnait, elle y discerna son anxiété. Elle ne réussit à lui adresser qu'un signe de tête. Ce moment était trop exceptionnel ; serrée dans ses bras, peau contre peau, dans un bonheur absolu. Son esprit était voilé d'un drap doré, il lui était impossible de penser clairement. Le souffle court, le sang en ébullition, elle se laissa entrainer dans cette volupté qui brouillait son cerveau de seconde en seconde. Le doré s'assombrissait, son corps brûlait au point d'en devenir douloureux. Chacun de ses membres s'engourdirent, le noir l'envahit.

La lumière revint et Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour, son corps bougeait normalement. Le visage d'Harry – angoissé – surgit au-dessus du sien.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, pourquoi ?

Il était étrange.

- Vous-êtes resté inconsciente durant vingt-quatre heures, parla une voix que Ginny n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

- Docteur Ramone ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

Elle se rappela de la nuit dernière – qui pour elle semblait à peine s'être achevée – et se couvrit avec le drap. Précaution inutile, étant donné que son corps était vêtu d'un long tee-shirt appartenant à Harry.

- Je t'ai habillé, lui glissa le vampire à l'oreille.

- Vous dîtes que j'ai dormi pendant vingt-quatre heures ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdit. Mélinda avait pourtant dit une ou deux heures.

- Cela doit dépendre des personnes mais je penche plutôt sur le fait que vous portiez en vous la vie.

- Le bébé ! Songea avec horreur Ginny.

- Il va bien, rassura Harry.

Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Vous sentez-vous différente ? Interrogea Ramone. Vertiges ? Nausées ?

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude. En fait non, réalisa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Je ne ressens rien de tel. D'ordinaire à chaque fois que je me réveille j'ai envie de vomir mais là, tout va bien. Si ce n'est que je meurs de faim.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier. Prenez un bon repas et ne vous surmenez pas trop aujourd'hui, conseilla le docteur. Je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa mallette. Harry contactez-moi si il y a du changement.

- Pas de problème. Merci.

Le vampire le raccompagna à la porte de la chambre. Ginny en profita pour se lever du lit et enfiler ses chaussons. Des bras tremblants l'entourèrent tendrement à la taille.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, murmura Harry dans un souffle. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne te réveillais pas…

Ginny caressa les mains posées sur son ventre.

- Nous allons bien, l'apaisa-t-elle. La transformation s'est bien passée. Et je n'ai même pas eu de cornes, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Elle l'entendit émettre un petit rire. Il l'enlaça avec plus de force, sans l'oppresser. Ginny reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Ca y est, elle était devenue son calice. Pourtant, songea-t-elle, elle se sentait la même. Où étaient les petits trucs en plus dont avait parlé Jason ? Son estomac se manifesta par un gros gargouillis, rompant ainsi le silence. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, et embarrassée. Mais elle entendit Harry pousser un éclat de rire et décida de se joindre à lui. A quoi bon se poser trop de questions, pour l'heure le plus important était de nourrir son ventre affamé.


	20. Chapitre 20 Une surprise de taille

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié hier. J'ai eu une semaine et un week-end très chargés.

Merci pour vos commentaires, MissLJ71, Maximilien, klaude, brynamon et Sheshe 13.

Miss LJ71 : Quand un humain devient le calice d'un vampire, celui-ci commence à vieillir normalement, au rythme de son calice. Oui l'être humain reste humain, et, comme tu dis, ils peuvent vivre ensemble comme de parfaits humains. Moi aussi j'aime les comédies à l'eau de rose, lol.

Harry ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec une humaine avant car il ne se contrôlait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. A partir du moment où Ginny est son calice désignée, Harry sait se contrôler et ne peut plus fuir Ginny car il ne peut boire que son sang.

Je vous annonce aussi qu'il s'agit des trois derniers chapitres. Deux chapitres et un épilogue plus exactement.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu mon histoire durant tout ce temps. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - _Une surprise de taille_**

Le samedi qui arriva, Ginny et Hermione – ne travaillant pas – passèrent la journée à flâner dans les magasins.

- Que penses-tu de celle-là ? Questionna la brune en désignant un gros nœud bleu.

- Bof, grimaça Ginny. Je t'imagine mal porter ça sur ta robe.

- C'est une barrette, corrigea Hermione en reposant l'objet sur son étendoir.

- C'est encore pire dans ce cas.

- Très bien. Alors, je t'écoute, quelle barrette tu trouves la plus belle ? Une bleue, il faut qu'elle aille avec ma nouvelle tenue.

Ginny observa avec attention les présentoirs du magasin d'accessoires. Elle repéra une jolie épingle ornée de fleurs en pierres bleues pâles et foncées.

- Celle-ci ! Celle-ci est belle, pointa Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva sa belle-sœur en la décrochant.

Elles jetèrent encore quelques coups d'œil puis passèrent à la caisse.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Demanda Hermione une fois sortit dans la rue.

- Non, répéta la rousse. Je t'assure que je ne suis pas fatiguée.

C'était la vérité. Les deux femmes marchaient depuis trois heures et Ginny n'avait aucune douleur de dos, ou de pieds.

- D'accord, alors si on ne le fait pas pour toi, faisons le pour moi, supplia Hermione. Je n'en peux plus.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- De quoi j'aurai eu l'air en étant plus épuisée qu'une femme enceinte. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Ginny se posa à côté d'elle.

Je suis agent de la brigade, rappela la rousse, donc entrainée à résister. Quoi ?

Hermione la dévisageait, une moue septique sur le visage.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est la part calice qui te maintien en si grande forme, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut-être aussi, concéda Ginny. Ca fait trois jours déjà, mais je ne remarque rien de particulier.

- Ca prend surement plus de temps que ce couple, ou alors il n'y a rien de plus, déclara Hermione.

Ginny penchait pour la seconde option. Une pointe de regret pointa son nez. Elle la chassa bien vite, consciente d'être déjà suffisamment chanceuse. Il y a trois mois de cela, Ginny croyait Harry mort. Alors être à présent en couple avec ce dernier et porter son enfant était plus que suffisant.

- Ca te dit de rejoindre les garçons au ministère, proposa joyeusement Ginny. On pourrait apporter un truc à grignoter à Ron. Je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait.

- J'en suis également persuadée, répondit Hermione, mais ils sont sur le terrain. Mon pendentif a chauffé.

La jeune femme brune sortit la fine chaine dorée qu'elle portait autour du cou, un médaillon en forme de cœur y était suspendu. Un récent présent de Ron. Son frère possédait une montre, qu'il devait actionner à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission et de nouveau lorsqu'il rentrait, ainsi, Hermione était rassurée.

- Il faudra que je pense à faire la même chose avec Harry, se dit Ginny.

- Je suis certaine que l'idée lui a déjà traversé l'esprit. Protecteur comme il l'est avec toi, tu vas à mon avis bientôt recevoir un présent ensorcelé toi aussi, plaisanta à demi sa belle-sœur.

- Et si on y allait, proposa Ginny. Tu es assez reposée ?

- Suffisamment pour rentrer.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Ginny se figea avant de s'écrier :

Oh non !

Elle se cacha derrière Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Andrew, chuchota Ginny. Il est là-bas, avec quelqu'un, expliqua la rousse en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être vu. Non ne te retournes pas ! Intima-t-elle en voyant la tête d'Hermione pivoter.

- Vous travaillez dans la même ville. Tu ne vas pas l'éviter à chaque fois en te cachant comme une gamine, reprocha sa belle-sœur.

Ginny la fusilla du regard.

Pourquoi pas ! Répliqua puérilement la rouquine avant d'admettre - à contre cœur - que ce n'était pas une solution.

Elle se redressa, envoya ses prunelles vers lui, les détourna, puis les reposa. Il la vit et s'immobilisa. La personne avec qui il était i peine une seconde avait disparu. Ginny ne l'avait pas revue depuis la nuit de leur rupture. Et quelle rupture. Elle se rappelait avoir été aussi molle qu'une limace. Le rencontrer aujourd'hui était… gênant. Il sembla hésiter, mais s'avança vers elles. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait changé; Maigri et perdu un peu de couleurs.

Bonjour, salua-t-il.

Hermione lui répondit aussitôt. Il fallut en revanche, une ou deux secondes de plus à Ginny. Elle baissa les yeux sur le trottoir goudronné, mal à l'aise. Elle remercia sa robe de sorcière d'être trop ample pour attirer l'attention sur son ventre rebondit.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, dit-il un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

- Toi aussi, mentit Ginny.

Son rire cynique démontra à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Depuis que tu m'as quitté je suis une loque, dit-il. J'avoue que j'aurai aimé te revoir dans le même état que moi.

Sa franchise déstabilisa Ginny.

Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, continua Andrew plus bas, avec amertume. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, se reprit-il avec plus d'entrain.

Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme s'éloigna pour entrer dans la boutique qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Ca n'était pas si terrible, réconforta Hermione.

Ginny avait à présent une boule dans l'estomac causée par la culpabilité.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard – elles avaient finalement décidé de continuer à faire un tour, en s'arrêtant chez le glacier pour remonter le moral de la rousse –, elles finirent au Terrier. Ginny avait voulu rentrer directement chez elle, mais sa belle-sœur avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne récupérer un livre de cuisine qu'elle avait prêté à Molly. Lorsqu'elles frappèrent à la porte, personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Elles eurent beau essayer de la déverrouiller, impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, se renfrogna Ginny.

- Passons par le jardin, dit Hermione.

Les jeunes femmes firent donc le tour de la maison. Ginny fronça les sourcils en découvrant : Des chaises – vides – recouvertes d'un tissu ocre et satiné, étaient alignées en deux rangées, séparées par un parterre de pétales rouges, et surplombant ce tapis, une arche de roses rouges et blanches recouvert de quatre voilages blancs qui tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté. Devant cet hôtel, se tenait… Harry, vêtu d'une magnifique robe de soirée pourpre et or.

Qu… qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla Ginny en passant de Harry, à Hermione.

Tous les deux souriaient. Elle sentit Hermione la pousser jusqu'au vampire, et elle s'éclipsa. Incapable de prononcer le moindre son, Ginny laissa Harry prendre l'initiative de s'expliquer.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, commença-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu as très certainement deviné à quoi rime toute cette mascarade. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, aujourd'hui ?

- Au… aujourd'hui ! Réussi-t-elle à dire malgré l'émotion. Tu es sûr, parce que… parce que c'est un engagement pour la vie.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Gin, tu ne crois pas que nous sommes déjà engagés pour la vie. Tu es mon calice, mère de mon futur enfant et, par-dessus tout, la seule et unique femme que j'aime.

Ginny se sentit un brin idiote. Bien sûr elle savait tout ça, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir s'en assurer. Devenir sa femme était son rêve de petite fille. Elle l'avait tant espéré, désiré.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Alors quoi ? Ne compris pas la jeune femme, consciente que l'amour rendait parfois stupide.

Harry était amusé.

C'est oui ou non ?

Quelle question !

Parce que tu crois vraiment que la réponse pourrait être négative ?

Elle souriait comme une démente, elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- J'avais besoin de m'en assurer, répondit Harry. Ca me ferait plaisir aussi de t'entendre me le dire, taquina-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin d'une demande officielle, répliqua Ginny, entrant dans son jeu.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir.

Doté de sa grâce naturelle, Harry s'agenouilla devant elle, sans lâcher les mains de Ginny. Cela lui rappela les fois où il prenait la même position pour la mordre ; l'émoi contre lequel elle avait tenté de lutter.

Ginevra Weasley, commença le vampire de sa voix mélodieuse, accepteriez-vous de continuer à rendre chaque jour de ma vie un peu plus radieux en me faisant l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Bien qu'elle ait demandé une proposition en bonne et due forme pour plaisanter, son cœur s'était emballé, sa gorge s'était nouée et les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Oui, souffla-t-elle en bougeant frénétiquement la tête. Oui je veux t'épouser.

Il se leva et comme dans les films Moldu à l'eau de rose, la fit décoller du sol et tournoyer dans les airs.

* * *

Ginny se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle avait revêtu une belle et longue robe de soie blanche commandé par Hermione. Chacun avait bien prévu son coup, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et dire qu'elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Dans la cuisine, sa mère préparait un festin royal. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, lui rappelant des souvenirs, sauf que cette fois, Ginny était certaine de son choix concernant son futur époux.

Entrez, invita-t-elle.

Ron et Hermione se montrèrent.

Oh, Gin, tu es resplendissante, complimenta sa belle-sœur.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis la demande d'Harry.

Bon, j'avais prévu de ne pas m'émouvoir cette fois-ci, commença Ron. Mais tu es vraiment magnifique. En plus grâce à toi Harry va devenir officiellement mon frère. Tu mérites bien un compliment.

Malgré le ton moqueur de son frère, Ginny apprécia ses mots. Et s'autorisa à lui embrasser la joue.

- Profites-en, je suis d'excellente humeur, l'informa-t-elle.

- Ah attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, s'exclama Hermione en trifouillant dans son minuscule sac couleur lavande.

Elle en sortit la pince à cheveux sertie de pierres bleues dont elle avait fait l'acquisition dans l'après-midi, et, la glissa sous le chignon roux de Ginny.

Je te l'offre. Comme ça tu auras quelque chose de neuf et de bleu, dit sa belle-sœur, puis elle sortit un fin bijou en or qu'elle attacha au poignet de Ginny. Et pour le vieux et l'emprunté, voici un bracelet qui appartenait à ma grand-mère. Une coutume Moldu, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur des deux autres. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, j'avais fait la même chose pour mon mariage.

Ginny avait en effet un vague souvenir.

J'avais pensé faire pareille lorsque tu prévoyais d'épouser Andrew, mais étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux sorciers… enfin, cette fois je le fais et j'espère que ça vous portera bonheur à Harry et toi !

Ginny la serra contre elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- On peut entrer ? Dit une voix depuis la porte entrouverte.

Neville et Luna firent leur apparition, laissant Ginny bouche bée. Elle se précipita sur eux pour les enlacer.

- Je vous croyais en Australie, s'exclama-t-elle.

- On l'était, confirma Neville jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive un hibou de Harry nous annonçant votre mariage.

Le vampire avait tout prévu depuis un moment, réalisa Ginny.

Nous avons réussi à nous libérer cette fois-ci. Ta robe est magnifique, dit Luna un ton rêveur. Elle me rappelle le duvet des orsillons.

Ginny la gratifia d'un sourire, heureuse de constater que son amie n'avait pas changé depuis un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Luna continuait d'évoquer des créatures inconnues de quasiment tous.

- Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez là. Vous restez longtemps ?

- Quelques jours uniquement, répondit Neville. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. C'est incroyable le nombre d'espèces différentes qui existe sur cette terre, parla le jeune homme les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Mais Nev, pense que nous pourrons revenir nous installer à Londres l'année prochaine, annonça Luna.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos de Neville.

- Nous continuerons de parler plus tard, coupa Hermione. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder. Gin tu es prête ?

- Plus que mon voile à enfiler.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va aller merci.

- On se revoit en bas alors, dit Hermione avec un regard complice.

Les quatre quittèrent la pièce. Ginny s'empara du long voile blanc brodé de perles, se faisant, elle fut attirée par la vue du jardin. Les invités bavardaient avec animation, debout sur la pelouse, ou assis sur les chaises. Il y en avait moins que la dernière fois, mais uniquement des gens qu'elle appréciait. Presque tous ses collègues du bureau étaient présents. Elle grimaça en reconnaissant Anya. Harry avait osé l'invité ! Elle tenta de se calmer en se remémorant qu'ils n'étaient que amis. La jeune femme n'avait fait aucune avance à son fiancé depuis leurs retrouvailles. Harry l'avait certifié. Son regard dévia sur ses frères, George et Bill installaient le buffet avec Molly. La petite femme rousse se mit ensuite à discuter avec un couple de personnes âgées. Les Dercks, reconnut Ginny. Quelle agréable surprise. A côté, Percy parlait avec les musiciens, de quoi ? Ginny aurait bien aimé le savoir. La musique était plus le domaine de Charly. Mais elle repéra celui-ci en compagnie de son ami dragonnier du nom de Zack. Ginny les trouva étrangement proche. Était-ce la raison du long célibat de son frère ? Une petite créature passa devant eux. Il s'agissait de Bardok ! Alors Harry l'avait invité lui aussi, pensa la jeune femme, amusée. Pourquoi pas après tout, elle lui devait d'avoir retrouvé son amour. Si il n'avait pas commis une bourde, voire plusieurs, elle aurait vécu près de Harry, sans même le savoir. Arthur et Norman le dépassèrent. Les deux hommes et amis étaient en pleine discussion. Jusqu'à ce que Percy appelle son père et lui dise quelque chose. Ginny vit Arthur s'excuser auprès de Norman – Ramone arrivait près de l'ancien chef de la brigade - et se diriger vers Harry, qui discutaient avec les enfants. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant d'avancer en direction de la maison. Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement. Elle savait avec certitude à quel moment le jeune homme avait mis le pied dans le salon. Elle l'avait ressenti, en elle. Cette étrange sensation s'en alla. Ginny le vit sortir dans le jardin. Voilà une nouvelle capacité très intéressante, pensa-t-elle pressée de descendre le rejoindre. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son père venait la chercher. Ginny s'empressa de chercher dans quel sens mettre son voile.

- J'en ai pour une minute papa, informa-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Prends tout ton temps, dit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à son père.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une main odorante se plaqua sur son nez. Du chloroforme ! La future mariée tenta de se débattre mais sentit ses forces la quitter. La musique s'éleva, elle laissa tomber son voile, et ce fut le trou noir.


	21. Chapitre 21 Unis

**Chapitre 21 – _Unis_**

Ginny reprit connaissance l'esprit embrouillé. Elle bougea mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient nouées dans son dos. Allongée sur un sol froid, la jeune femme se redressa comme elle put dans une position assise. Elle inspecta rapidement les lieux. Une pièce faiblement éclairé par une lucarne en haut d'un des murs. Tous étaient tapissés d'étagères. On aurait dit un débarras. Il y trainait des objets en désordre, telle une corde ou de grosses machines dont Ginny ignorait l'utilité, et il y régnait une forte odeur de produit. Une ombre se mut. Ginny fit un mouvement avec ses mains pour tenter d'atteindre sa poche, mais se rappela qu'elle était en robe de mariée et que sa baguette reposait sagement sur son lit. La fureur l'envahis à l'idée qu'un abrutit l'avait enlevé juste au moment où elle était sur le point d'épouser Harry. Un ricanement guttural retentit. L'ombre s'approcha, prenant forme humaine. Ginny plissa les yeux pour tenter de savoir qui était venu gâcher son grand jour, mais le ravisseur portait une longue cape noire - capuche sur la tête - et un masque en argent sur le visage.

- Enfin tu te réveilles, parla la personne d'une voix grave, anormale, trafiquée par un sort.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Ginny. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !

- Inutile de t'époumoner je t'entends parfaitement, railla le kidnappeur. Je suis d'ailleurs la seule personne à t'entendre. Vois-tu, j'ai pris soin d'insonoriser la pièce. Ainsi on ne viendra pas nous déranger.

L'homme se mit à rire. Un son désagréable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Ginny plus bas.

- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Tu me fais de la peine ma chère Ginny, susurra l'autre d'un ton mielleux et faussement boudeur. Et si je te donnais un indice. Voyons voir, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Tu m'as pourri la vie, déclara-t-il méchamment sans plus aucune envie de rire. A cause de toi je souffre le martyre et tu vas me le payer !

- An… Andrew ? Murmura Ginny qui avait du mal à y croire.

Le garçon n'avait jamais été violent, mais elle devait reconnaître lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Une plainte sur la droite de Ginny attira son attention. Il y avait une troisième personne ! Assis sur une pile de cartons, dos contre le mur, poignets accrochés par des chaines audit mur, se réveillait un homme.

- Andrew ! Reconnut Ginny.

Alors qui était le ravisseur ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, il s'approcha et ôta son masque et sa capuche.

- Amanda ! S'écria Ginny

- Surprise, souffla l'autre avec un sourire de démente.

Ginny ne comprenait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu enlevés ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Explosa Amanda, ses traits déformés par la colère. Tu oses me demander pourquoi alors que tu m'as gâché la vie ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Il existe des milliers d'homme sur cette Terre mais il a fallu que tu sortes avec le seul dont je suis amoureuse ! Cracha-t-elle.

Ginny se tourna vers Andrew, qui semblait peiné.

- Tu l'as laissé tomber ! Cria Amanda. Il est à moi maintenant !

- Tu es complètement cinglée, commenta Ginny.

Amanda lui colla une gifle magistrale.

- Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça ! Supplia Andrew.

Amanda parut blesser que le jeune homme prenne la défense de Ginny.

- Tu vois ! Tu es contente j'imagine, mugit Amanda à l'attention de Ginny. Je l'avais enfin pour moi, mais il a fallu que tu lui coures après !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure ! Dévoila Amanda folle de rage, les yeux brillants d'eau salée.

- Elle nous a vus parler dans la rue, expliqua Andrew et elle croit que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'elle se trompe, impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

- Parce que tu mens ! Pleura-t-elle. Je sais que tu mens.

Amanda poussa un bruyant sanglot, qui dura un certain temps. Ginny réalisa à quel point la journaliste était dérangée. Elle la laissa pleurer, cherchant un moyen pour sortir de cette pièce. Attachée et sans baguette, les chances étaient faibles. Et dire qu'elle serait normalement déjà mariée à l'heure qu'il était. Cette pensée la frustra au plus haut point. Elle se calma en réalisant que sa famille devait la chercher. Mais comment parviendrait-elle à la trouver ici ? Ginny ne savait pas même où elle se trouvait. Et qui penserait qu'Amanda l'avait enlevé ? Oh elle voulait plus que tout sortir d'ici et retrouver Harry !

- Toi ! Entendit-elle.

Amanda s'était ressaisie et pointait la rouquine d'un doigt hargneux.

- Tu vas me le payer. Je ne serai pas heureuse tant que je ne me serai pas débarrassé de toi !

- Arrêtes, s'inquiéta Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Amanda brandit sa baguette devant le nez de Ginny, qui recula.

- Amanda, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Andrew et moi. Tu vois bien ma tenue non ? Montra de la tête la rousse, qui portait sa robe de mariée, maintenant froissée et salie. J'allais épouser Harry.

Amanda émit un rire réjouit mais sardonique.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu oui, dit-elle avec un rictus. Si tu savais le plaisir que ça m'a fait de t'enlever juste à ce moment-là. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu m'as fait une belle surprise.

Ginny crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

- Mais nous savons toutes les deux qui tu es réellement, une sale petite arriviste qui joue sur deux tableaux.

- Va te faire soigner ! Répliqua la rousse.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Amanda prononça la formule impardonnable. Ginny vit un éclair de lumière verte sortir de la baguette. Elle ferma les yeux, entendit Andrew crier, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Dans cette dernière seconde de vie, son esprit tout entier était dévoué à Harry. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Tout comme elle ne verrait jamais son enfant naître, et grandir. Cette pensée fut cruelle. Un poids lui tomba dessus. Elle aurait cru l'Avada Kedavra plus douloureux. Son ventre se serra, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en sentant une étrange sensation, familière, agréable. Elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'une fois, et c'était un peu plus tôt alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre entrain d'admirer le jardin de ses parents. Ginny ouvrit les yeux ! Un corps s'était interposé entre elle et le faisceau mortel.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-elle. Harry !

Le jeune homme était écroulé sur elle. Ginny entendit vaguement Amanda s'affoler. Elle ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, uniquement préoccupée par Harry.

- Harry, Harry ! Appela-t-elle, paniquée, en se penchant sur le côté pour voir son visage.

Il se mit à tousser, et Ginny retrouva l'usage de ses poumons. Le vampire, allongé sur le sol, se tourna vers elle tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe de soirée.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit sa fiancée en se penchant au-dessus de lui, ses mains liées l'empêchant de le toucher.

- N'oublies pas qu'il faut plus qu'un petit Avada pour m'achever, plaisanta le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

- Co… co… comment as-tu…, bégaya Amanda.

La journaliste affichait une mine terrifiée. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des billes et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait lui conférant une étrange ressemblance avec un poisson hors de l'eau.

Harry sortit – avec difficulté – sa baguette et n'eut aucun mal à stupéfixer Amanda déjà paralysée par la peur. Il libéra Ginny, puis Andrew et ils sortirent de la pièce, qui se trouvait être la réserve du journal.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry en prenant avec une infime délicatesse le visage de Ginny dans le creux de ses mains.

- Oui ça va. Nous allons bien, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son ventre.

- Amenons-la au ministère, déclara Harry en faisant léviter le corps inerte.

- Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Demanda Ginny, impressionnée.

- Je t'ai senti. Quand ton père nous a annoncé ta disparition, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. J'ai même pensé que tu avais changé d'avis…

- Ca ne va pas ! S'écria Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'idée n'a fait que traverser mon esprit. En plus ta baguette était sur ton lit, tu ne serais jamais partie sans elle.

Andrew écoutait, silencieux. Lui et Harry avaient échangé un regard, sans aucune animosité. Le fait que le vampire lui ait sauvé la vie – si toutefois elle était en danger – devait jouer un rôle là-dedans. Quand à Harry, il ne pouvait reprocher à Andrew d'avoir aimé Ginny.

- Nous étions tous inquiet au Terrier. Il n'y avait aucune piste, aucun indice pour te retrouver. Hermione, pragmatique, a commencé à échafauder un plan, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point, grogna-t-il. Nous perdions trop de temps. Je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé sans les Decks je crois. Ils m'ont conseillé de me concentrer sur toi. J'ai fait le vide dans ma tête, ne voyant que ton visage, et je t'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom. Je t'assure, j'ai entendu « Harry » très distinctement dans ma tête. Et j'ai su, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'ai su l'endroit exacte où tu te situais. J'ai immédiatement transplané.

- Je crois que c'est le lien, informa Ginny. A moi aussi il est arrivé un drôle de phénomène. Tout à l'heure, au Terrier, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés sous le même toit. Puis quand tu as surgi dans cette remise. Là encore, je le ressens.

- Moi également, confirma le vampire ses iris vertes perdu dans les yeux de Ginny.

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, dit Andrew, mal à l'aise. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des projets.

La culpabilité fit de nouveau son apparition en Ginny, qui se détacha d'Harry.

- Tu m'accordes une seconde ? Demanda-t-elle au vampire.

Il acquiesça et Ginny prit Andrew en aparté, bien qu'elle sache que la distance n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher Harry d'entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. La jeune femme s'en moquait, car elle n'avait rien à lui cacher.

- Andrew, commença-t-elle hésitante. Je… je tiens à m'excuser, pour mon attitude. Mon attention n'était pas de te blesser.

- Je le sais Ginny.

Il soupira, fatigué ? Il semblait épuisé.

- Vous voir aujourd'hui…, il marqua une pause. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Du moins j'ai pu voir à quel point il t'aime. Il a risqué sa vie pour toi ! Même si ce garçon semble immortel, ajouta-il ayant du mal à comprendre qu'Harry soit toujours en vie. Alors quitte à ce que tu me laisses pour quelqu'un d'autre, autant que ce quelqu'un soit le sauveur du monde sorcier, termina-t-il avec un vague sourire.

- Merci pour tout, dit-elle en repensant à ces deux dernières années.

Il lui avait apporté tellement de réconfort, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne la rencontra jamais. Ca lui aurait évité toute cette souffrance. Elle, aurait passé deux ans supplémentaires sans sourire, mais au final, elle aurait retrouvé Harry. Deux ans ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à tout le reste de sa vie. Il était ironique soudain de se dire que, si il n'y avait pas eu Andrew, elle n'aurait pas tenté de refouler ses sentiments à l'égard d'Harry.

- Ramenons Amanda avant qu'elle ne se réveille, dit Andrew. Je pense qu'une visite à sainte mangouste ne lui fera pas de mal, elle n'a plus toute sa raison je le crains, dit-il sombrement.

- Je crois que c'est au service psychiatrique de sainte mangouste qu'elle finira ses jours, avoua Ginny ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe – infime – de regret pour cette femme qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Après tout, l'amour était un sentiment tellement puissant et incontrôlable. Quelle personne pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir fait d'erreur ? De ne jamais avoir blessé l'être aimé ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous, dit-elle. Nous pouvons nous en charger seuls.

- J'y tiens. C'est un peu de ma faute si Amanda est devenue comme ça.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, assura vivement Ginny.

- Peut-être pas. Mais peut-être aussi que j'aurai pu l'éviter. Tu sais, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Sa vie n'a pas été facile, dévoila Andrew.

Ginny espérait sincèrement qu'Amanda avait un bon fond en elle. Pour Andrew.

Ils rejoignirent Harry et prirent la route du ministère. Amanda fut enfermée en cellule de détention, où elle restera jusqu'à ce qu'ait lieu son procès. Andrew souhaita rester quelques instants supplémentaires avec son ancienne collègue. Ginny et lui se dirent au revoir. En s'éloignant dans le couloir, elle eut le sentiment que cette fois leurs chemins se séparaient définitivement.

- Il va s'en remettre, entendit-elle Harry murmurer.

- Je le sais, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Bon si on rentrait, tout le monde nous attend et puis, nous avons un mariage à célébrer. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant la dévisager comme si un deuxième nez venait de lui pousser à côté du premier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Interrogea-t-il sans se départir de cette surprise.

- Que les autres nous attendaient pour notre mariage.

- Non avant !

- Que… je sais qu'Andrew va s'en remettre.

- Comment…, pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ?

- Parce que c'est ce que tu m'as dit, répliqua-t-elle sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Ginny, s'écria Harry, je n'ai absolument rien dit de tel !

- Mais si voyons, je t'ai entendu !

- Non. Du moins pas à haute voix.

- Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que…

Elle marqua une pause tant la chose lui paraissait inconcevable.

- Pense à quelque chose, intima-t-il, n'importe quoi.

Prise de court, Ginny réfléchit du mieux qu'elle put et pensa la chose suivante « incroyable». Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

- Recommence ! Ordonna-t-il sans brusquerie.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Pensa Ginny.

« Oui » fut la réponse d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas bougé les lèvres et pourtant, elle l'avait clairement entendu.

- On communique par la pensée ! S'écria Ginny partagée entre fascination et joie.

- On dirait bien, dit-il dans le même état qu'elle, avec toutefois plus de retenue.

- Ouah c'est formidable ! Pense à quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

« Je me demande ce que le lien nous réserve d'autre. »

« Je me demande aussi, répondit-elle sans effort. Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est marrant, pensa Ginny qui commençait à trouver ça amusant, on peut se parler sans même ouvrir la bouche. »

« C'est en mission que ça nous sera grandement utile. »

« Ou lorsqu'on voudra jouer un tour à Ron, dit-elle avec malice. »

Il la serra contre lui en riant.

« Et si on retournait au Terrier, proposa-t-il. Ma patience atteint ses limites. »

« La mienne également. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de devenir ta femme. »

« Ne perdons plus de temps alors. »

Il la serra plus fort et l'embrassa tout en disparaissant. Ginny ressentit l'habituel vertige que procurait le transplanage, mais en plus, le vertige de son amour pour Harry. Tout son être réagissait à celui du vampire. Elle sentait sa présence, ses pensées, mais aussi ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient, complètement, totalement, unis.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Une voiture se gara le long de l'allée, devant une haute maison de type victorien, au toit bordeaux et aux façades jaunes pâles. Une petite fille rousse en descendit et, telle une flèche, se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

- Lily ! Courir ne t'avanceras à rien puisque c'est moi qui ai les clés, informa Ginny en sortant du côté passager.

- Et bien cours maman, répondit tout naturellement la petite.

Ginny en resta sans voix. Son mari éclata de rire et elle lui tira la langue.

- Méfies-toi, si Lily te vois tu ne pourras plus la gronder lorsqu'elle fera de même, dit Harry amusé.

Ginny ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle se dirigea donc vers la maison et ouvrit à l'enfant qui trépignait d'impatience. Lily fonça à l'intérieur et monta les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.

- Fais attention, tu pourrais tomber, l'avertit Ginny, en vain, la fillette était déjà sur le palier supérieur. Oh, soupira sa mère, baissant les bras.

Harry regardait le haut de l'étage avec nostalgie.

- Tu penses aux garçons n'est-ce pas, dit Ginny.

- La maison va être tellement vide sans James et Albus.

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement.

Harry et elle revenaient de la gare King cross où ils avaient déposé leurs deux plus grands enfants. Ils lui manquaient déjà tant. Un bruit d'explosion retentit au-dessus d'eux.

- Lily ! Cria Harry.

Lui et Ginny se dévisagèrent inquiets, prêt à monter.

- Tout va bien ! Prévint la fillette. J'ai retrouvé un vieux bonbon à pétard de James.

La pression des deux parents retomba.

- Au moins il nous reste Lily, sourit Ginny. A elle toute seule elle fait presque autant de bêtises que ses frères.

Sur cette déclaration, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je dois te laisser où je vais être en retard au boulot, se reprit-il. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma journée moi aussi.

- Que veux-tu monsieur le patron, tu es indispensables au bureau, se moqua sa femme.

Harry la punit par un baiser puis se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon.

- A ce soir, dit Ginny avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse dans les flammes vertes.

- Lily, héla-t-elle, on passera à table dans une heure.

- Oui maman ! Lui répondit l'enfant depuis sa chambre.

Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Cependant, elle repensa à hier soir, et leur dernier dîner en famille, tous les cinq, avant le départ des deux garçons ce matin. Il allait maintenant falloir attendre noël pour qu'ils soient de nouveau tous réunis.

* * *

- Mange tes carottes, demanda Ginny assise à table avec sa fille - depuis plus d'une demi-heure qui boudait devant son assiette.

- Je n'aime pas ça, rouspéta la fillette.

- C'est bon pour toi, insista sa mère. Allez, mange au moins…, elle partagea le tas de carottes en deux. Ca, dit-elle en désignant une moitié.

- Retires-en encore un peu, demanda Lily concentrée sur les deux tas.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais retira encore un peu de carottes.

- Aller, tu manges ça et tu pourras aller jouer.

Lily réfléchit un instant, puis planta sa fourchette dans une carotte qu'elle porta à sa bouche et mâcha avec une extrême lenteur. Elle en perfora une seconde avec plus de vigueur et répéta son mouvement, lentement. Le plantage de carotte était de toute évidence plus intéressant que de manger la carotte elle-même. Mais Lily réussit néanmoins cet exploit. Derrière elles, casseroles, poêles et assiettes se lavaient seules.

- Maman on peut inviter Hugo ? Demanda innocemment la petite en mangeant son yaourt au chocolat.

- On ne peut pas, ta tante Hermione doit emmener ton cousin chez le dentiste cet après-midi.

Lily fit une moue, déçue.

- Tu le verras demain chez papi et mamie, consola Ginny.

La fillette améliora un peu sa grimace. Elle avala sa dernière cuillerée et se leva pour jeter le pot vide à la poubelle.

- A tout à l'heure, cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers les escaliers.

- Ca serait bien si tu rangeais ta chambre pour changer, cria Ginny au couloir déjà désert.

* * *

Ginny profita de son temps libre pour nettoyer cette immense maison. Elle songea à la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds, un vrai taudis. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé y vivre et s'y sentir si bien. Son foyer.

Pour l'heure il s'agissait plutôt d'une porcherie. La chambre d'Albus était un désastre et celle de James était encore plus lamentable. Ginny leur avait pourtant demandé de ranger avant leur départ pour Poudlard. La rouquine fit léviter un pull en laine qu'elle déposa dans un coin du sol. Elle fit de même avec un jean, une chemise, un slip… Le coin fut vite envahi d'une pile de linge sale. Ses deux petits monstres n'avaient pas un brin d'organisation, rien à voir avec Rose. Avec de la chance la personnalité de leur cousine déteindrait un peu sur eux, songea Ginny. Elle procéda ensuite à la même opération dans la chambre de James. Dégageant ainsi le bureau, que de toute évidence le garçon confondait avec le panier à linge sale. Un cadre photo tomba, Ginny le redressa. Il s'agissait de James et de ses amis de Poudlard. A côté, sur une autre photo, le garçon posait avec son frère, sa sœur et ses parents. Ce que le temps passait vite. Ginny se souvenait du jour de sa naissance. Harry et elle avait été comblé d'un bonheur si grand qu'il était difficile à décrire. Puis était arrivé James, et enfin Lily. Les craintes qu'ils avaient eues concernant leurs enfants ne s'étaient pas produites. Tous les trois avaient beau être à demi-vampire, ils n'avaient jamais été attiré par le sang, et ne présentait aucune rage meurtrière, à l'exception des rares fois où ils s'énervaient entre eux. Les disputes de James et Albus s'avéraient parfois houleuses, mais rien d'anormal. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Ginny avait vu ses frères faire bien pire. Et aujourd'hui son petit Albus rentrait lui aussi à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle était impatiente de savoir dans quelle maison il serait affecté et espérait que James ne le taquinerait pas trop si Albus se retrouvait à Serpentard. Comme l'avait dit Harry, Gryffondor ou Serpentard – ou même, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle –, peu importait. Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait une préférence pour son ancienne maison. Demain, elle écrirait une lettre à ses enfants, à son travail. Bizarrement, écrire à ses enfants l'inspirait beaucoup plus que rédiger ses rapports. La petite frimousse de Lily se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tu fais quoi maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le ménage, répondit Ginny, consciente que sa fille s'ennuyait toute seule. Tu veux m'aider ? Proposa-t-elle.

L'enfant sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'y avait que la naïveté de l'enfance pour transformer une corvée en amusement, pensa avec ravissement Ginny.

* * *

En ce mois de septembre, la nuit commençait à tomber plus tôt sur le petit village de Gordric's Hollow. Le ciel dégagé scintillait d'étoiles. Et la lune, ronde, brillait d'une lumière argentée. Ginny contemplait ce spectacle, dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était rentré. Elle sentait sa présence dans leur foyer. Moins d'une minute après, des bras l'encerclèrent et le vampire posa un baiser sur son cou.

- Lily dort comme une masse, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, la chatouillant.

- C'est parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui, répondit fièrement la rousse.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis affamé », pensa-t-il enfouissant son visage dans le creux de Ginny, qui sourit. Douze ans plus tard, elle frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle sentit les canines pointues pénétrer sa peau, sans aucune douleur, juste ce sentiment d'appartenance, parfait. A chaque fois Ginny repensait à ce soir dans la forêt, la première morsure d'Harry, le début de leur lien de sang. Elle était reconnaissante au destin d'avoir choisi de les rassembler de nouveau, tous les deux, sur la même voie.

Fin


End file.
